Lebende Seelen am Rande des Wahnsinns
by lmq91le
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von 'Lebende Seelen am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs'. Einige Überreaktionen und einige Überraschende-Wendungen, haben für einige Personen gravierende Folgen. Und mittendrin zwei Kinder, die alles tun um der Sache Herr zu werden.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Gassen der Seretei. Seine Schwester Karin und sein Vater Isshin folgten ihm. Endlich gab es eine Nachricht. Yuzu war endlich hier. In der Soul Society! Nach all den bangen Wochen des Wartens, dem Abreißen des Kontakts und der Ungewissheit diese Erlösende Nachricht. Aber kein Wort über Ihren Zustand. War sie verletzt? Traumatisiert? Hatte Ihr jemand etwas angetan?

Eilig stießen Sie das Tor zum Hauptquartier der vierten Kompanie auf. Hierher wurde sie gebracht nachdem jemand sie erkannt hatte. Sie sollte hier untersucht werden.

Vor einigen Tagen, hatte Ichigo erfahren das seine Schwester Yuzu nicht mit in die Soul Society mitkommen konnte weil irgendjemand eine Unterschrift vergessen hatte. Ein blöder Bürokratiefehler hatte die Kurosakis auseinandergerissen. Wochenlang mussten sie über das Telefon hören wie Yuzu von den Nachbarn angefeindet oder gemieden wurde weil ihr Shinigami-Geheimnis aufgeflogen war. Die Menschen hatten Angst vor ihr, so hatte Yuzu es empfunden. Das verletzte sie sehr.

Es war jetzt ungefähr zwei Monate her seit die Kurosakis und ihre Freunde aus Karakura geflohen und hier in der Soul Society vorübergehend Unterschlupf gefunden hatten. Wie sie aufgeflogen waren wusste bisher keiner. Aber die Folgen waren gravierend.

Ichigo, sein Vater und seine Schwester huschten durch den Gang. Direkt auf den Hauptbehandlungsaal zu. Beim Aufstoßen der Tür sahen Sie sie... Sie war die einzige Patientin. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl am Anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie trug einen alten, hellen, etwas schmutzigen Kimono, wie ihn die meisten Seelen in der Soul Society trugen. Ein Indiz dafür das sie wohl durch ein Konzo hierher gekommen war...

Yuzu sprang auf. Tränen rannten ihr über das Gesicht während sie auf ihre Familie zulief. So glücklich war sie schon lange nicht mehr. Nach all dem Drama, endlich wieder vereint. Auch die anderen Kurosakis ließen Ihren Gefühlen freien lauf. Sie waren so glücklich, wenn auch Entsetzt darüber das Yuzu offenbar tot war, aber trotz des Konzos, noch ihre volle Erinnerung behalten hatte.

„PAPA, KARIN, ICHIGO!" schrie sie erleichtert und sprang ihrem Bruder in die Arme.

„YUZU!" riefen die drei wie aus einem Mund und umarmten sie.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Ichigo aufgeregt.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an uns?" fragte Isshin.

Yuzu nickte. Immer noch weinte sie. Und obwohl sie tausende von Fragen hatte war sie erst einmal froh wieder bei Ihrer Familie zu sein.

„Bin... Bin ich tot?" fragte Yuzu verwirrt.

Ihre Familie sah sie geschockt und mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte offenbar keine Ahnung was mit Ihr Geschehen war. Aber als sie die Gewissheit überkam das sie wirklich tot war, kamen ihnen wieder die Tränen.

„Oh, Yuzu! Bitte sag mir nicht das du dich Umgebracht hast, nur um hierher zu kommen!" sagte Ichigo besorgt.

„Dabei hätte sonst was passieren können! Du hättest sonst wo landen können! Das du hier in der nähe aufgegriffen wurdest war mehr als Glück..." erklärte Ihr Vater.

Yuzu hielt sich verwirrt den Kopf und versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Ich,... ich weiß es nicht!"

„Wie, du weißt es nicht?" fragte Ichigo verwirrt während er seiner Schwester ein Taschentuch reichte.

„Ich... das letzte woran ich mich erinnere... ist das ich in meiner Küche war und für John und seine Freunde gekocht habe..." stammelte Yuzu.

„Wer ist John?" fragte Karin.

„Mein neuer Freund!" sagte Yuzu lächelnd. „Den müsst Ihr kennenlernen. Okay, er spricht unsere Sprache nicht, aber... oh,... stimmt ja wenn ich tot bin ist er auch nicht mehr mein Freund also... hat sich die Sache wohl erledigt..."

„Ja und weiter?" fragte Isshin.

„Eh... Also ich war in meiner Küche und habe gerade gekocht... und das nächste was ich weiß ist das ich hier bin! Ich hatte plötzlich diesen Fummel hier an und stand irgendwo im Freien. Da hat mich zwei Shinigami gefunden. Einer hatte eine Glatze und einer so eine Auffällige Augenbraue..."

„Ikkaku und Yumichika!" erkannte Ichigo und wurde leicht grantig.

„Die haben gesagt: Hey, du bist doch Kurosakis Schwester! Ich sagte: Ja! Und dann haben sie mich hierher gebracht! Sie haben mich gefragt ob ich umgebracht wurde oder Selbstmord begangen hatte. Ich sagte nur das ich es nicht wisse und... dann kam ich hierher und da lag dieser Typ hier." sagte Yuzu und wies auf Hanataro, der mit einem Eisbeutel auf dem Kopf auf einer der Pritschen lag. „So ein Kerl namens Kaneda soll sich nach mir erkundigt haben. Die Frau die bis gerade eben hier war ist ihn holen gegangen."

„Kaneda Ochi?" fragte Ichigo zischend, was Yuzu mit einem Nicken bejahte. „Aghh... Ich hatte den Typen vorgestern geschickt um dich Abzuholen. Aber er sollte dich in einem Stück herbringen. Und Yamada, sollte nach Keigo sehen und ihm eine Nachricht von mir überbringen..."

Ichigo lies von Yuzu ab und stand auf um Hanataro wachzurütteln. „HEY, AUFWACHEN!"

Hanataro öffnete benommen die Augen. Sein Kopf pochte. Alles drehte sich. Er war so müde... Er wollte schlafen... Lächelnd nahm er ein verschwommenes etwas vor ihm wahr, das langsam etwas klarer wurde und sich zu seinem Entsetzen als der extrem wütende Ichigo Kurosaki entpuppte. Hanataro wollte schreien, doch Ichigo hielt ihm den Mund zu und wies auf Yuzu...

„Hanataro, kannst du mir das erklären?" fragte er so ruhig wie möglich. Die Wut war aber deutlich zu hören währen er mit dem Finger auf Yuzu zeigte.

Hanataro war plötzlich hellwach als er erkannte das Yuzu offenbar kein Mensch mehr war, sondern eine Seele die hier in die Soul Society 'hineingekonzot' wurde. Er war geschockt.

„Aber, aber... aber..." stammelte Hanataro als Ichigo seine Hand weggenommen hatte und er sich aufgerichtet hatte. „Aber... wir haben Sie doch wieder raufgezogen!"

„Raufgezogen?" fragten alle anwesenden wie aus einem Mund.

„JA! Als sie versucht hat von Asanos Dachterrasse zu springen!" erklärte Hanataro weiter und schockte damit alle anwesenden.

Yuzu war verwirrt. „Ichigo... welcher Wochentag ist heute?"

Ichigo wollte gerade Antworten als jemand eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes öffnete und Kaneda Ochi in den Raum gestürmt kam um nach Yuzu zu schauen.

„Oh... Fräulein Yuzu-san. Bin ich froh sie gefunden zu haben! Ich dachte schon sie währen... AAGGHHHHH!" Kaneda schrie wie am Spieß als er sah das die Kurosakis anwesend waren. Plötzlich wurde er ganz kleinlaut und machte kehrt. „...ich muss weg!"

Kaneda wollte gerade abhauen als Isshin ihn mit einem Kido packte und zurück in den Raum riss. Stöhnend rutschte Kaneda auf dem Rücken über den Boden und direkt vor die Füße der Kurosakis. Kaneda blickte in die wütenden Gesichter von Ichigo, Karin und Isshin. Alles was er konnte war nur verlegen lächeln und winkte leicht während er da auf dem Boden lag. Ichigo beugte sich nach unten, packte Kaneda und hob ihn auf um ihn direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„ALS ICH SAGTE, BRING MEINE SCHWESTER HIERHER, MEINTE ICH NICHT AUF DIESE WEISE!" schrie Ichigo wütend.

„Ichigo, bitte!" jammerte Yuzu und hielt sich den Kopf. Jetzt erst realisierte sie das sie selbst ziemlich üble Kopfschmerzen hatte.

„Aw... mein Schädel!" jammerte Hanataro und legte sich wieder den Eisbeutel auf den Kopf. „Ich will schlafen!"

„Versuchs mal mit, weniger saufen!" maulte Ichigo zu Hanataro der wieder kurz vorm einschlafen war.

„Kurosaki-san... Ich kann die Sache erklären!" flehte Haneda. „Ihre Schwester war bereits tot als ich aufwachte und da hat sie sich selbst gekonzot und..."

Ichigo lies Kaneda los und dieser plumpste wieder auf den Boden.

„WAS?" schrie Ichigo. „Yuzu? Hast du etwa doch Selbstmord begangen?"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht mehr! Welcher Tag ist heute?" fragte Yuzu erneut.

„Heute? Heute ist Montag!" erklärte Karin.

„MONTAG?!" Yuzu war erschrocken. „Aber, kurz bevor ich dort draußen auf dem Feld aufgewacht bin war es noch Donnerstag!"

Alle drehten sich zu ihr um. Kaneda war erschrocken. „Sie wissen also nicht mehr das sie sich in Keigos Wohnung umgebracht haben?"

„WAS? WIE WAR DAS GERADE?" schrie Ichigo und hob Kaneda wieder hoch. „YUZU HAT SICH IN KEIGOS WOHNUNG UMGEBRACHT?"

Kaneda nickte ängstlich. Ichigo lies ihn wieder fallen und sah sich fassungslos um.

„Bitte seid leiser!" jammerte Hanataro. „Ich hab nen Kater!"

Ichigo sah sich fassungslos um. Seine Schwester war nur noch eine Seele, Hanataro hatte einen Kater, Keigos Wohnung der Schauplatz eines Selbstmords... mit großen Augen sah er zu Kaneda hinab der nichts tun konnte als unschuldig zu grinsen.

„Was ist in dieser Wohnung geschehen?"

„Ich... weiß es auch nicht!"

 **Bitte um Review!**

Dies ist die Fortsetzung von Lebende Seelen am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs. Die Handlung setzt direkt an und soll einige Dinge und überraschende Wendungen ans Tageslicht bringen.


	2. Chapter 2

Während in der Soul Society die Kurosakis wieder vereint wurden, wenn auch unter tragischen Umständen, versuchten alle zu verstehen was in Keigos Wohnung geschehen war. Sie ließen Hanataro in seiner Kompanie zurück, wo dieser sich erst einmal ausschlafen sollte. Yuzu wurde von Ihrer Familie in ihr neues Zuhause gebracht, das ihnen von der Seretei zur Verfügung gestellt wurde und in dem sie seit ihrer Flucht lebten. Yuzu, von der sich Isshin sicher war das sie ebenfalls einen leichten Kater hatte, beobachtete mit erstaunen die Sereitei. Andere Shinigami erkannten Yuzu, weil sie ihr Bild in der Zeitung gesehen hatten und begrüßten Sie.

Yuzu bekam viele Komplimente und sogar Einladungen der ein oder anderen Kompanie beizutreten jetzt wo sie ja Offiziell zur Soul Society gehörte. Ichigo wies sie an einfach weiter zu gehen während er Kaneda hinter sich herzog. In Ihrem Haus könnten Sie in aller ruhe besprechen was geschehen war. Auch wenn Ichigo nicht sicher war ob er es wirklich wissen wollte.

Das Haus in dem die Kurosakis und Ihre Freunde lebten war viel zu klein für sie alle zusammen, aber gepflegt und in einem guten Zustand. Es lag auf dem gleichen Grundstück auf dem auch das Anwesen der Kuchikis stand. Das Haus wurde ursprünglich für Rukia, Renji und ihre Tochter Ichika gebaut, damit diese ein eigenes Nest hatten. Als die Kurosakis aufflogen, hatten sie es für die Kurosakis und Gefolge geräumt und es den Flüchtlingen als Notunterkunft bereitgestellt. Nur Uryu Ishida und sein Vater waren nicht mit ihnen gekommen, sondern nach Europa gegangen. Jetzt lebten insgesamt 8 (mit Yuzu werden es 9) Personen in einem kleinen Haus das für drei gebaut war. Orihime, Kazui, Chad, Tatsuki und Mizuiro warteten mit Renji, Rukia und Ichika im Wohnzimmer. Yuzu wurde auch hier mit offenen Armen empfangen...

Yuzu heulte vor Freude als sie Kazui in die Arme nahm. Sie war so glücklich ihren Neffen wiederzusehen. Auch Ichika, die von Knuddeln wenig hielt und dies auch lautstark zeigte wurde nicht von Yuzus Freudenanfall verschont und wurde von Ihr in den Arm genommen. Es wurden wild Fragen gestellt. Yuzu wollte alles wissen. Was sie verpasst hatte? Ob sich etwas getan hatte? Erst als Yuzu eine von Karin verbotene Frage über Ihr Verhältnis zu Toshiro Hitsugaya stellte wurde der Ton rauer! Isshin schrie einmal laut auf und brachte damit alle anwesenden zum schweigen. Sie waren ja aus einem bestimmten Grund hier!

„RUHE!" schrie Isshin und wies alle an sich in den engen Raum hinzusetzen und schickte Kazui und Ichika raus. „Kinder, geht draußen spielen!"

„Aber wir wollen wissen wie Tante Yuzu gestorben ist." sagte Kazui aufgeregt.

„Nein! Kazui, Ichika... das ist ein Erwachsenen-Gespräch! Geht bitte draußen spielen!" sagte Ichigo und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Tür.

„Aber..." begann Ichika, doch ihr Vater Renji öffnete bereits die Tür.

„Kinder..." sagte er und wies nach draußen.

Maulend standen die beiden jüngsten auf und gingen unzufrieden nach draußen.

„Habt spaß Kinder!" sagte Orihime und winkte den beiden Kindern. „Aber macht mit dem Bankai nicht schon wieder Löcher in den Rasen! Sonst schimpft Byakuya wieder..."

Die Kinder verließen das Haus um draußen wie Ihnen aufgetragen zu spielen. Sie fanden es aber unfair nicht an dem Erwachsenen-Gespräch teilnehmen zu dürfen. Als Renji die Tür geschlossen hatte sahen sich die beiden lächelnd und nickend an. Die beiden verstanden sich auch ohne Worte und so stand fest das sie diese eine Stelle auf dem Dach, wo das Fenster war, perfekt war um zu lauschen...

Während die Kinder sich aufs Dach schlichen, musste sich Kaneda vor dem Kurosaki-Clan, wie Ichigos Familie und Freunde in der Soul Society genannt wurden, hinsetzen und ihnen Rede und Antwort stellen.

„Ich schwöre ich habe versucht sie zu finden aber..." Kaneda hielt inne als Ichigo die Hand hob und sie drohend vor Kanedas Gesicht hielt.

„Sie sind erst mal Still Ochi-sensei... Ochi-san! Ochi-san! Entschuldigung! Der Nachname..." Ichigo kam ins straucheln. Das Kaneda den gleichen Nachnamen hatte wie seine ehemalige Lehrerin hatte schon für die ein oder andere komische Situation gesorgt.

„Oh, schon okay. Ich habe mich übrigens schlau gemacht! Meine Schwester Misato war wirklich Ihre Lehrerin!" erklärte Kaneda der damit Ichigo endgültig in Schockstarre versetzte.

Während Ichigo geschockt war waren Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki und Mizuiro erstaunt. Also Zufälle gabs...

„Oh, wirklich... was für ein Zufall! Ihre Schwester ist übrigens eine sehr gute Lehrerin gewesen!" sagte Orihime freundlich.

„Ehm... könnten wir etwas später über eure ehemalige Lehrerin sprechen?" mischte sich nun auch Yuzu ein. „Ich würde gerne wissen wie ich eigentlich gestorben bin und wieso ich plötzlich mehrere Tage vergessen habe."

Alle beruhigten sich wieder. Kaneda atmete tief durch und fing an zu schwitzen. Ihm graute es davor den Kurosakis zu erzählen...

„Und!" sagte Ichigo mit verschränkten Armen und ungeduldiger Stimme. „Wir warten!"

Kaneda seufzte...

„Hmmm... Nachdem Sie mir den Auftrag gegeben hatten nach Ihrer Schwester zu sehen... Bin ich nach Karakura und hab ihre Wohnung aufgesucht..." erzählte Kaneda und erinnerte sich. „...aber sie war nicht da. Es sah so aus als ob sie überstürzt abgehauen wäre..."

„Wieso?" fragte Yuzu, bis ihr die Erleuchtung kam. „Oh, mein Gott! Die Nachbarn haben mich doch gelyncht..."

„Nein, das hatte nichts mit Ihren Nachbarn zu tun! Dazu komme ich gleich!" murmelte er weiter und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Sie hatten nicht einmal das Licht ausgeschaltet! Jedenfalls erinnerte ich mich daran das sie mir gesagt haben das wenn sie nicht da ist, sie vielleicht zu Asano gegangen ist..."

„Ja, natürlich!" sagte Ichigo und drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um. „Yuzu, weißt du noch wie ich dir Keigos Adresse und seine Telefonnummer gegeben habe und ich dir sagte du sollst dorthin falls etwas passiert?"

„Ja, das war kurz bevor der Kontakt abriss!" sagte Yuzu. „Ich habe das eigenartige Gefühl als ob das keine gute Idee war!"

„Das erkläre ich auch gleich! Jedenfalls bin ich nach Tokio und habe diesen Asano gesucht. Sie hätten mir ruhig sagen können das es der Keigo Asano aus Kriminallabor-Tokio ist!" maulte Kaneda und überraschte Ichigo damit.

„Kriminallabor-Tokio? Diese berühmte Krimiserie?" fragte Ichigo überrascht. Er wusste nicht das Keigo auch in dieser Krimiserie mitspielte. Überhaupt hatte er das Gefühl gar nichts über Keigo zu wissen...

„Ja! Asano ist dort in einer kleinen Nebenrolle zu sehen. Ich liebe diese Serie... wie auch immer, als ich im Shiba-Park war spürte ich plötzlich dieses starke Reiatsu. Es war stark, aber auch voller Wut, Zorn und Verbitterung. Ich dachte es wäre ein Hollow, also habe instinktiv mein Zanpakutou gegriffen und es angegriffen, aber es hat sich... herausgestellt das es kein Hollow war sondern Asano... der in einer Telefonzelle stand..."

„WAS?" fragte Ichigo geschockt. „Ist Keigo etwa..."

„Oh, nein nein nein..." sagte Kaneda aufgeregt. „Asano ist nichts passiert. Nur die Telefonzelle war schrott... Er war völlig Panisch. Er hat geleugnet das er mich sehen kann und ist weggerannt... Ihr Freund ist schnell... Sehr schnell!"

„Wie schnell?" fragte Ichigo neugierig kurios.

„Er war so schnell, nicht einmal mit Shunpo konnte ich ihn einholen." sagte Kaneda und verblüffte damit alle anwesenden. „Und das beste kommt noch... Als ich versuchte ihn mit einem Kido aufzuhalten, hat es nicht gewirkt... Asano scheint gegen die meisten Shinigamikräfte immun zu sein..."

Ichigo haute es aus den Socken. Die Anwesenden waren völlig perplex. Asano! Ausgerechnet Asano!

„Und was war jetzt mit mir?" fragte Yuzu.

„Oh, natürlich... Also am nächsten Morgen habe ich Asanos Wohnung aufgespürt und sie dort vorgefunden. Sie waren wohl gerade erst gekommen und dann haben sie mich reingelassen. Ich muss sagen, Asano wohnt wirklich ziemlich Schick. Für meinen Geschmack hat er aber zu viele Zimmerpflanzen. Das ist kein Penthouse mehr sondern ein Gewächshaus... egal... jedenfalls hatte Asano gerade sein Schlafzimmer abgefackelt und das Telefon durch das Fenster geworfen und war deshalb kurz aus der Wohnung raus. Als er wiederkam und mich sah ist er ausgeflippt und wollte mich, ihre Schwester hier und Yamada raus werfen. Während er uns angebrüllt hat ist ihre Schwester dann von der Dachterrasse gesprungen..."

„Aghh... Ach, herje! Du Ärmste!" sagte Isshin und nahm sie in den Arm. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was das für ein grauenvoller Anblick war.

„Das hat sie nicht umgebracht! Wäre kein schöner Anblick gewesen. Da ging es 14 Stockwerke runter..." erzählte Kaneda weiter. „Ich, Asano und Yamada konnten sie noch rechtzeitig wieder raufziehen. Sie war natürlich völlig fertig und hat Asano erzählt das sie eine Affäre mit einem Amerikaner hatte!"

„John?! Was hat der damit zu tun! Er ist so lieb und verständnisvoll gewesen!" sagte Yuzu und preiste den Mann der ihr den Schock ihres Lebens verpasst hatte in höchsten tönen.

„Der Typ war ein Terrorist!"

„WAS?!" schrie Yuzu, während alle anderen geschockt zuhörten. „Ein Terrorist? Das darf nicht wahr sein! Oh Mann... Ich war so weit ihm meine Familie vorzustellen..."

„Sie hatten Angst davor von der Polizei als Mittäterin angeklagt zu werden und sind deshalb zu Asano geflohen. Asano war selbst völlig geschockt und wollte Ihnen helfen! Das letzte was ich mitbekam war das er Ihnen einen Anwalt besorgen wollte! Und danach erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr..."

„Wie bitte! Wie kann das sein?" fragte jetzt Karin wütend.

„Also, Asano hat mich in die Küche geschickt um ihr etwas zu trinken zu holen und dabei fand ich einen Krug mit einer roten Suppe im Kühlschrank. Ich habe einen Schluck probiert und danach... weiß ich nur noch das ich spät am Abend wieder aufgewacht bin..."

„Und meine Schwester?!" fragte Ichigo wieder etwas wütender.

„Sie lag auf der Couch! Es sah so aus als ob sie geschlafen hatte. Asano saß neben mir auf der Dachterrasse und wir haben uns für ein paar Stunden unterhalten. Er hatte Verletzungen im Gesicht, an den Armen und den Händen... Er sah furchtbar aus. Offenbar ist er am Flughafen in eine Schießerei geraten..."

„Eine Schießerei?!" fragte Tatsuki.

„Ich weiß nichts genaues! Offenbar ist der Exfreund seiner Exfreundin durchgedreht und hat die Pistolen von zwei Polizisten geklaut um das Flittchen und den Anwalt zu erschießen... mehr weiß ich auch nicht! Nach ein paar Stunden kam die Polizei und hat Asano zur Befragung mitgenommen. Da haben die Polizisten gemerkt das sie tot waren. Ich habe ihren Geist gesucht... aber sie waren nirgendwo zu finden. Ich dachte Yamada hätte sie mitgenommen..."

„Ich dachte jetzt das sie das Konzo an mir durchgeführt hätten?!" sagte Yuzu und war genauso schlau wie vorher. „Ich bin im Schlaf gestorben?"

„Naja... sowie es aussieht haben sie dieses rote Zeug getrunken das mich ausgenockt hat. Sie haben jedoch genug davon getrunken das es sie umgebracht hat. Ich bin geblieben bis der Leichenbeschauer ihre Leiche weggebracht hat und den leeren Gigai von Yamada. Yamada schlief! War kaum ansprechbar!"

„Also... hat dieser Yamada mich gekonzot?!"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Vielleicht haben Sie sich auch selbst hierher befördert. Ist extrem selten aber einige starke Seelen sollen in der Lage sein sich nach ihrem Tod selbst hierher zu befördern..."

„Stimmt davon habe ich gehört." Rukia bestätigte diese Theorie. „Es ist wirklich extrem selten. Aber Seelen mit sehr starken spirituellen Kräften sollen tatsächlich dazu im Stande sein. Yuzu ist immerhin die Tochter eines ehemaligen Shinigami-Kommandanten und einer Quincy... also... wundert mich nicht das sie auch noch Ihre volle Erinnerung behalten hat."

„Jedenfalls habe ich mir Yamada geschnappt, ihn bei seiner Kompanie abgeliefert und wollte Sie suchen gehen... bis mich die Untersuchungskommission aufgegriffen hat und mich die letzten zwei Stunden verhört hat..."

„Was den für eine... Moment mal..." Ichigo wurde jetzt mehr als hellhörig. „Etwa die gleiche Untersuchungskommission, die versucht herauszufinden wer oder was uns verraten hat?!"

„Genau! Die haben mich Stunden lang alles mögliche über Asano gefragt!" erklärte Kaneda was bei allen anwesenden für große Verwirrung sorgte. „Was er gesagt hat, was er getan hat, worüber wir gesprochen haben, was er in der Zukunft plant..."

„Wieso?" fragte Ichigo unmittelbar bevor jemand die Eingangstür aufschob und ungeladen eintrat.

„Das erklären wir Ihnen gerne!" sagte ein Shinigami und trat einfach ein. „Kurosaki-san... wehrte Herrschaften, wir kennen uns ja bereits!"

Die beiden Shinigami die eintraten waren Mitglieder der Untersuchungskommission, die seit Ichigos Enttarnung als Shinigami in der Welt der Lebenden, versuchte herauszufinden wer sie verraten hatte. Nach einer formellen Verbeugung traten die beiden ganz ins Haus und setzten sich Gegenüber den Anwesenden. Einer von Ihnen trug einen kleinen Karton mit Akten mit sich.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung! Aber es gibt neue Erkenntnisse die sie sicher Interessieren werden." sagte der Shinigami und wandte sich Yuzu zu. „Bevor wir Fortfahren: Herzlich Willkommen in der Soul Society Kurosaki Yuzu-san!"

Yuzu lächelte und verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor dem Shinigami der sich neben Kaneda setzte und den Karton von seinem Kollegen entgegennahm. Orihime stand auf um in der Küche etwas Tee für die Gäste zu machen. Es sah so aus als ob das ganze hier etwas länger dauern würde...

„Kurosaki, da sie ja Ochi-san bereits ausgequetscht haben, davon bin ich überzeugt wissen sie ja bestimmt auch schon das er bei uns ausführlich über Ihren Freund Asano berichten musste." erklärte der Shinigami und öffnete den Karton aus dem er ein Blatt Papier hervorhob. „Eine Frage, wann haben Sie Asano das letzte mal gesehen?"

„Gesehen?... Naja, vor etwa 3 Monaten oder so..." begann Ichigo.

„Ich meine persönlich! In NATURA! Und nicht in einem Fernseher!" erwiderte der Shinigami.

Ichigo kam ins grübeln. Vor drei Monaten sah er ihn das letzte mal in einem Werbespot für eine Supermarktkette. Und gehört hatte er ihn regelmäßig in irgendwelchen ausländischen Fernsehserien oder in Animes... Persönlich jedoch, sah er ihn das letzte mal bei Chads Boxkampf als alle bei Ihnen zu Besuch waren. „Hmm... Vor etwa... 2 Jahren!"

„Sie hatten seither keinen persönlichen Kontakt mehr zu ihm?"

„Nein!"

„Wieso haben Sie dann damals für Ihn ein Seelen-Ticket beantragt um ihn auch in die Soul Society zu holen?" fragte der Shinigami misstrauisch.

„Na... Weil Keigo ebenfalls in der Lage ist Geister und Shinigami zu sehen und weil er damals... naja... Ich habe versucht Ihn da rauszuhalten. So wie bei allen anderen auch. Aber..."

„Aber?"

Ichigo blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Ihm viel nichts mehr ein. Keigo wusste davon das er ein Shinigami war. Das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Er wusste schon vor dem Kampf mit Aizen wo er ihn gesehen hat. Keigo wollte damals Antworten auf seine vielen Fragen. Er bekam nur das nötigste erzählt...

Orihime kam mit einigen Tassen Tee zurück die sie lächelnd den Gästen Anbot. Die beiden Shinigami von der Kommission nahmen dankend an. Kaneda wollte eigentlich auch eine Tasse. Verkniff sich aber zu fragen da er immer noch von Ichigo eingeschüchtert war.

„Wie würden Sie Asano beschreiben?" fragte der andere Shinigami und zog ein weiteres Blatt aus der Kiste.

Ichigo und die anderen waren über die Frage sehr Überrascht und wussten nicht wieso die Kommission so viel über Keigo wissen wollte.

„Aufdringlich..." begann Ichigo verwirrt.

„Theatralisch..." fuhr Mizuiro fort.

„Pervers..." sagte Tatsuki mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Hmm... Das stimmt nicht gerade mit dem überein was uns Ochi-san hier heute morgen erzählt hat." murmelte der Shinigami und zog ein anderes Blatt hervor. „Asano sei verbittert, launisch und einsam! Das stimmt auch mit diesen Dokumenten überein die wir aus der Praxis des Psychotherapeuten haben den Asano ein halbes Jahr lang konsultiert hat..."

Der Shinigami konnte nicht richtig ausreden da entriss Ichigo ihm das Blatt. Es war eine Kopie der Notizen von einem Psychologen aus Tokio der Keigo behandelt hatte. Eine Profilstudie über eben diesen um genau zu sein.

„Wo haben Sie das her?" fragte Ichigo geschockt. „Und überhaupt wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Ich... hatte gestern das Gefühl, das ich mich mit einer gebrochenen Person unterhalte!" sagte Kaneda ziemlich betrübt und mit starken Schuldgefühlen. Er hatte Keigo eigentlich versprochen nicht zu erzählen worüber sie gesprochen hatten.

Ichigo war nun völlig verwirrt. „Unterhalten wir uns überhaupt über den gleichen Keigo Asano? Und überhaupt, will ich endlich wissen wieso sie sich so für Ihn interessieren? Was hat er mit der Sache überhaupt zu tun? Ich hatte seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm..."

„Dann wissen Sie bestimmt auch nicht, das Asano an dem Tag als über sie im Fernsehen berichtet wurde, mit der Nachrichtensprecherin gesprochen hat die Sie damals enttarnt hat?"

„Ich bin mir sicher das das... WAS?" Ichigo begriff langsam worauf die beiden hinaus wollten.

Der Shinigami zog einige Fotos aus der Kiste. Es waren einige schwarz-weiße Bilder einer Überwachungskamera die Keigo zusammen mit der Nachrichtensprecherin am Empfang des Studios zeigte. Ein weiteres, etwas älteres, zeigte beide beim Essen in der Kantine des Studios. Und eines zeigte beide beim aufgeregt reden in einem der Flure. Der andere Shinigami zog eine Kreditkartenabrechnung aus dem Karton.

„Asano hat einige Stunden vor Ihrer Enttarnung ein Flugticket nach Okinawa gekauft und ist überstürzt abgehauen als die Sache über Sie bestätigt wurde." erklärte der Shinigami.

Ichigos Gesicht verzog sich langsam. Das Entsetzten zeichnete sich deutlich darauf ab. Auch die anderen hinter ihm wurden langsam immer unruhiger. Gegenseitig sahen sich alle mit großen Augen und großem Entsetzten an. Sogar der immer sehr emotionslose Chad lies sich ansehen das er geschockt war. Ein schwaches, dumpfes 'Nein' war alles Ichigo herausbrachte.

Auf dem Dach des Hauses horchten Kazui und Ichika ganz genau zu. Auch sie konnten es kaum glauben, verstanden es aber auch nicht... Sie waren viel zu jung und wussten viel zu wenig darüber.

Kaneda, der sich wünschte all dies würde nicht geschehen, wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er konnte und wollte es genauso wenig glauben wie die anderen Anwesenden. Aber es sprach so viel dafür...

„Kurosaki... es tut mir sehr leid, das sie es von uns erfahren müssen! Es gibt zwar noch keine handfesten Beweise aber einige sehr starke Indizien!" sagte der Shinigami und überreichte Ichigo einen Umschlag, der das vorläufige Ergebnis der Untersuchungskommission enthielt. „Asano hatte Motiv und Gelegenheit! Und es spricht nach aktuellem Stand der Ermittlungen alles dafür... das er sie verraten hat!"

 _...Das er sie verraten hat!... Das er sie verraten hat!... Das er sie verraten hat!..._ Diese Worte hallten wie ein Echo durch die Ohren des unter schock stehenden Ichigos. Er konnte nichts dazu sagen. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr zucken. Aber das war mehr als schockierend...

Keigo hatte sie verraten!

 **Bitte um Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nach einiger Zeit brachte es Ichigo fertig den Kopf zu schütteln. Jedoch brachten weder er noch sonst irgendjemand auch nur einen Ton heraus. Mit großen Augen, offenem Mund und völlig ohne Fassung sah er die beiden Shinigami an. Kaneda zog sich etwas zurück. Er wollte vermeiden etwas zu sagen.

„Das... das glaube ich nicht..." stammelte Ichigo letztendlich als er sich dazu durchrang etwas zu sagen.

„Ich weiß das mag schwer für sie sein zu glauben! Aber die Indizien sprechen dafür!" erklärte der Shinigami weiter.

Mit zitternden Händen las sich Ichigo den vorläufigen Bericht durch. Er wollte nichts davon glauben...

„Je... jetzt... sagt doch auch mal etwas..." rief er stotternd in die Runde.

Die anderen Anwesenden konnten auch nur mit großen Augen zurück starren. Keiner traute sich auch nur einen Piepen von sich zu geben. Tatsuki ballte ihre Fäuste und unterdrückte ihre Wut. Mizuiro verzog das Gesicht als wolle er protestieren. Orihime machte große Augen und dachte das es ein schlechter Scherz wäre. Der bloße Gedanke daran war Absurd: Keigo Asano soll das Geheimnis der Kurosakis an die Presse weitergegeben haben. Er soll für all ihr Leid verantwortlich sein. Für all den Mist den sie letzten Monaten durchleben mussten...

Karin war die erste die sich letztendlich traute etwas zu sagen: „Darf ich fragen... was das für Indizien sind?"

Die beiden Shinigami reichten Ihr einige Fotos von Überwachungskameras. Die von Keigo und der Moderatorin und auch die die Keigo beim heimlichen Tragen eines Päckchens zur Post zeigten. Ein weiteres wie Keigo am Tag ihrer Enttarnung aufgeregt in das Flugzeug stieg um die Stadt zu verlassen...

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid. Aber Ihr Freund scheint alles andere als vertrauenswürdig zu sein!" sagte der Shinigami was Ichigo noch unruhiger werden lies. „Asano, befindet sich in der Welt der Lebenden gerade in Untersuchungshaft. Er steht unter dringendem Tatverdacht Ihre Schwester getötet zu haben!"

Jetzt wurde Yuzu ganz unruhig. Ebenso ihre Schwester und Ihr Vater. Kaneda senkte den Kopf und schwieg weiter. Er konnte es zwar leugnen, aber glauben würde ihm niemand. Er war die ganze Zeit bewusstlos und bekam absolut nichts mit. Er glaubte aber an Asanos Unschuld!

„Wir bedauern es das Sie es ausgerechnet von uns erfahren mussten. Aber alles spricht dafür." murmelte der Shinigami.

Karin wurde unruhiger und kroch etwas näher zu den beiden. „Moment mal... Wenn Asano, meine Schwester getötet hat... was wollen sie nun unternehmen?"

„Wir können ehrlich gesagt nichts tun! Es gibt seit kurzem neue Verordnungen. Die besagen das wir uns von den Menschen die in Ihren Fall verwickelt sind fernhalten müssen. Asano sitzt bis auf weiteres im Gefängnis. Wir werden uns raus halten. Und ich lege Ihnen nahe dies auch zu tun. Bis wir neues wissen!"

Mit diesen Worten wollte der Shinigami aufstehen. Doch Karin rückte noch einen Satz näher und schnautzte ihn an. „Warten Sie! Hat Keigo meine Schwester nun getötet oder nicht?"

„Mehr können wir Ihnen im Moment auch nicht sagen..." sagte der Shinigami und wollte aufstehen, doch Karin hielt ihn fest.

„Hey, Ich bin noch nicht fertig!" maulte sie kurz bevor sie abrupt inne hielt. „Ich..."

„Was?" fragte der Shinigami als er merkte das Karin nichts mehr sagte. Dann fiel ihm auf das es Karin nicht gut zu gehen schien. „... Alles Okay mit Ihnen?... Wieso sind Sie auf einmal so blass?..."

Karin konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Schlagartig wurde ihr ganz plötzlich schrecklich schwindelig. Ihr Magen drehte sich um... Sie konnte kaum reagieren, bevor sie merkte das es gleich hässlich wird...

Angeekelt drehten sich die meisten um oder hielten sich die Augen zu oder wie in Kazuis und Ichikas Fall anfingen zu lachen, während Karin den Shinigami vor sich vollkotzte...

In der Welt der Lebenden hatte sich währenddessen eine Schar von Reportern vor dem Gefängnis versammelt in dem Keigo Asano in einer Einzelzelle vor sich hin vegetierte. Ein Mann mit Aktentasche und im Anzug schob sich durch die Menge und wurde am Tor sofort durchgelassen nachdem er sich ausgewiesen hatte. Der Gefängnisdirektor wartete im Eingangsbereich. Er hatte die Nacht durchgemacht, war am verzweifeln und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Er war glücklich den Mann endlich zu sehen.

„Sato-san! Ich bin so froh sie zu sehen!" sagte der Direktor und verbeugte sich. „Ich habe Sie rufen lassen weil ich ein schweres Problem mit einem unserer Gefangenen habe."

„Lassen Sie mich raten... Es handelt sich um Asano! Habe ich recht?" sagte der Mann mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln.

„Ganz genau! Er wurde heute Nacht hierher gebracht. Er soll die Schwester von diesem Kurosaki getötet haben. Was ich persönlich nicht glaube... Die ist doch bestimmt nur aus Ihrem Körper raus und ihrem Bruder in diese andere Dimension gefolgt..."

Der Gefängnisdirektor war sehr unruhig. Ein so Prominenter Fall wie der von Asano hatte eine Welle ausgelöst. Die anderen Gefangenen hatten Angst davor, er könne die Shinigami auf sie hetzen. Selbst die Wärter trauten sich nicht in Keigos nähe. Vor allem nicht seit sie hören konnten wie Keigo sich in seiner Zelle mit jemanden unterhielt...

„Bevor Sie ihn sehen, sollten Sie etwas wissen. Er isst nichts, er trinkt nichts und schläft auch nicht. Und er redet die ganze Zeit mit jemandem... jemandem den niemand anderes sehen kann..."

„Ein Geist womöglich! Asano soll sie ja bekanntlich sehen können..."

„Dann hat Asano tatsächlich Kontakt zu Tsubaya-san. Ein Wärter der vor vier Monaten, tot in dieser Zelle aufgefunden wurde. Die Umstände wurden nie geklärt... Wenn Asano wirklich Kontakt zu seinem Geist hat... Aww... Wie soll ich das seiner Witwe erklären..." Der Gefängnisdirektor fing wieder an zu schwitzen. „...Asano ist völlig lapidar. Wenn er sich umbringt könnte das einen Skandal auslösen..."

„Ich verstehe! Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Ich habe schon einige Geschichten über Asano gehört. Wirklich ein sehr interessanter Fall." erklärte Sato und lies sich zur Zelle begleiten, vor der zwei nervöse Wärter standen, die am liebsten weggelaufen wären. „Ich sehe was ich tun kann..."

„Ich muss sie warnen!" sagte einer der Wärter während er zur Seite trat um ihn reinzulassen. „Der Typ spricht gerade mit einem toten Kollegen von uns!"

Mit zitternden Händen schloss der Wärter die Zelle auf und lies den Mann hinein...

Die Zelle war eng, kalt und steril. Jedoch auch sauber und hell. Es gab kein Fenster, dafür ein Bett ohne Laken und Decken, ein kleines Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Keigo lag auf der linken Seite in einer Fötus-ähnlichen Position und starrte die Wand gegenüber, zwischen der Toilette und dem Waschbecken an. Er war noch blasser als sonst. Noch immer hatte er kleine Gemüsereste in den Haaren, von dem Zwischenfall mit dem verrückten Exfreund seiner Ex. Dicke, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen zeigten das er seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Er sah so aus als wäre er in nur einer Nacht um zwanzig Jahre gealtert. Seine Pupillen waren so klein geschrumpft das man sie kaum erkennen konnte. Er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion als der Fremde die Zelle betrat und sich ihm näherte. Aber er wusste wen er da zu Besuch hatte.

„Guten Tag, Sato-san!" sagte Keigo kleinlaut.

Der Mann war schockiert. Er hatte sich nicht einmal vorgestellt. Sato verbarg seine Furcht und den Schock und ging vorsichtig einen Schritt näher auf Keigo zu. Er erkannte sofort das Asanos Zustand alles andere als gut war. Seelisch... aber auch körperlich. „Guten Tag, Asano-san! Ich bin... wie sie offenbar schon wissen Hiroshi Sato!"

„Sie sind Psychiater!" fuhr Keigo fort ohne aufzublicken. „Sie sind ein ziemlich bekannter Professor von der Universität von Tokio und werden immer dann hierher gerufen wenn einer hier drinnen Gefahr läuft sich umzubringen..."

„Sie sind aber gut informiert! Darf ich fragen, woher Sie wissen wer ich bin?"

„Tsubaya-kun hat es mir erzählt!" sagte Keigo emotionslos und wies auf die Wand.

Der Psychiater drehte sich zu der Wand um und konnte natürlich nichts sehen. Tatsächlich jedoch saß dort der Geist des vor Monaten getöteten Wärters. Von Ketten umgeben an die Wand gefesselt vor der er damals gefunden wurde. Niemand konnte ihn sehen. Er war unsichtbar! Bis zu dem Moment als Keigo hier hinein befördert wurde. Keigo war wenig begeistert sich eine Einzelzelle mit einem Geist zu teilen. Aber das reden mit Ihm bewahrte ihn davor wahnsinnig zu werden.

„SAG ES IHM!" schrie der Geist. „SAG ES IHM!"

„Tsubaya-kun wurde ermordet!" sagte Keigo und sah nun das erste mal zu dem Psychiater auf. „Er hat herausgefunden das Konishi Gefangene erpresst hat und wurde deshalb von ihm hier drin mit einer Giftspritze getötet..."

Im Flur, wo der Direktor und die beiden Wärter an der Tür lauschten machten diese große Augen.

„Dieser Konishi war mir noch nie geheuer!" murmelte einer der Wärter.

„Ich rufe die Polizei. Und schickt dieses Schwein Konishi sofort in mein Büro. Den Typen knöpfe ich mir vor. Jetzt wissen wir wer die Gefangenen erpresst hat..." sagte der Wärter und ging in sein Büro.

In der Zelle zückte der Psychiater einen Stift und zog seinen Schreibblock aus der Tasche.

„Ich muss sagen, sie faszinieren mich Asano. Sie sagen also das hier hinter mir ein Geist sitzt?"

„Ja!"

„Die Shinigami haben Ihn noch nicht erlöst?"

„Nein! Und bitte wechseln Sie das Thema! Ich will nicht über die Shinigami reden. Diese Typen haben mir genug Ärger gebracht."

„Sie scheinen nicht gut auf die Shinigami zu sprechen zu sein!?" erkannte der Psychiater und machte sich eifrig Notizen. „Ich habe gehört sie sollen schon immer Kontakt zu Ihnen gehabt haben."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" murmelte Keigo und sah den Mann mit Eiskaltem Blick an. „Meine Ex dachte es wäre für sie förderlich wenn sie mit einem Typen zusammen ist den alle kennen. Der Schuss ging nach hinten los."

„Darf ich fragen, was genau zwischen Ihnen und diesen Wesen vorgefallen ist?" fragte Sato neugierig.

„Nein!"

„Okay, wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen wollen!" sagte Sato und schrieb alles auf. „Dann sprechen wir über etwas anderes..."

„Hören Sie..." murmelte Keigo und drehte nun seinen Kopf ganz zu dem Psychiater um ihm direkt anzusehen. „...ich habe nicht vor mich umzubringen... Ich habe schon genug Probleme am Hals. Tot zu sein, bringt mich auch nicht weiter. Dann lassen Sie mich hier im Diesseits dahinvegetieren bis ich zum Hollow werde uns sie einen Grund haben meinen Kopf zu spalten und mich in die Hölle zu verbannen. Ich darf nicht sterben. Ich habe zwar keine Angst davor zu sterben... ich weiß ja im Grund was nach dem Tod kommt... aber... ich kann einfach nicht weiter davon rennen..."

Der Psychiater hörte aufmerksam zu und machte sich fleißig Notizen. Er dachte gerade sich verhört zu haben!

„Habe ich gerade richtig gehört? Sie haben keine Angst vor dem Tod?" fragte er geschockt. „Aber... wovor haben Sie dann Angst?"

„Ich glaube ich habe mehr Angst davor... was die Folgen sein werden..." murmelte Keigo und sah wieder zur Wand um sich dem Geist zuzuwenden. „Keine Sorge, bis du zum Hollow wirst dauert es noch Jahre. Aber davor werden Sie dich erlösen. Das Wünsche ich dir von ganzem Herzen!"

„DANKE!" schrie der Geist.

Als der Geist schrie lief dem Psychiater ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er drehte sich zu der Ecke in der der Geist hockte und hatte das Gefühl ihn langsam selbst spüren zu können. Etwas nervös griff er in seine Aktentasche um ein Diktiergerät herauszunehmen.

„Asano, macht es Ihnen etwas aus wenn ich das was wir hier besprechen aufnehme?"

„Tun Sie was Sie nicht lassen können!"

Nickend schaltete der Mann das Diktiergerät an und machte sich weitere Notizen.

„Also... Wenn Sie mir nicht erzählen möchten wie sie zu den Shinigami stehen, worüber wollen Sie reden?"

Keigo zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wollen Sie wissen warum Yuzu Kurosaki tot auf meiner Couch gefunden wurde?"

„Haben Sie Yuzu Kurosaki getötet?" fragte Sato direkt.

„Nein! Sie hat sich umgebracht um zu Ihrem Bruder zu können." erklärte Keigo knapp.

„Wie hat sie sich umgebracht?"

„Sie hat die Gazpacho mit den Tabletten getrunken! Sie hatte Angst von der Polizei verhaftet zu werden. Sie hat es mit einem Terroristen getrieben und fürchtete die Konsequenzen..."

Der Psychiater machte sich weiter eifrig Notizen und ging sicher das das Band mitlief...

„Warum fangen wir nicht ganz von Vorne an. Erzählen Sie mir die ganze Geschichte. Von Anfang an!"

„Ich habe meine Lebensgeschichte schon einem halben Dutzend anderer Psychiater und Therapeuten erzählt. Keiner von denen konnte auch nur ansatzweise verstehen... Wie ich mich fühle!" sagte Keigo als er sich letztendlich aufrichtete um dem Mann auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen.

„Dann helfen Sie mir dabei Sie zu verstehen!" sagte der Mann und blickte Keigo tief in die Augen. „Sie können mir alles sagen! Ich verspreche Ihnen das ich sie nicht auslachen werde oder ihnen irgendwelche falschen Versprechungen mache. Ich will einfach nur erfahren, wer Sie sind..."

Keigo atmete tief durch. Nervös schielte er zu dem Geist in der Ecke rüber bevor er sich wieder hinlegte und zusammenkauerte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder alles von vorne durchkauen. Aber der Typ würde nicht gehen ehe er nicht antworten geliefert hatte.

„Werden... Sie den Menschen da draußen erzählen was ich Ihnen erzähle?"

„Oh, nein! Das darf ich nicht! Ärztliche Schweigepflicht!" erklärte Sato.

Keigo atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen... er beschloss es zu riskieren... und so erzählte er so detailliert er konnte, die Geschichte seines Lebens...

In der Soul Society brachte Isshin die beiden Shinigami zur Tür. Der Shinigami den Karin vollgekotzt hatte trug ein Gewand das Renji ihm geliehen hatte. Peinlich berührt, reichte Isshin dem Mann eine Plastiktüte mit seinem eingesauten Shihakushou und verbeugte sich.

„Das ganze tut uns schrecklich leid!" jammerte Isshin. „Wir kommen selbstverständlich für die Reinigung auf."

Dem Shinigami war es so peinlich das er die Tüte einfach nur wortlos annahm und so schnell er konnte verschwand. Es war allen peinlich, keine Frage. Schließlich hatte Karin einem Anderem gerade auf den Schoß gekotzt...

Orihime und Yuzu hatten Karin ins Schlafzimmer gebracht wo sich diese hingelegt hatte.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Ichigo besorgt als sie zurück kamen.

„Sie schläft jetzt!" erklärte Orihime und setzte sich wieder zu den anderen.

„Und wie geht es dir?" fragte Ichigo und wandte sich an Yuzu.

„Hmm... Naja... Der Gedanke daran das mich jemand getötet hat... Ich wünschte ich wüsste was passiert ist!" sagte sie.

„Wie bitte?" Ichigo war geschockt. „Wieso?"

„Weil... Ich irgendwie nicht glauben kann das ausgerechnet Asano mich getötet hat!" murmelte Yuzu. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran was passiert ist... oder wieso ich in seiner Wohnung war... Aber... Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht... das er mich getötet hat. Das ist einfach... nicht vorstellbar für mich."

Ichigo musste sich eingestehen das er es auch nicht glauben konnte. Benommen hob er den Bericht wieder auf und las ihn sich erneut durch:

Keigo muss wohl über Jahre hinweg Material gesammelt haben. Dieses Material hat er wohl per Post an die Nachrichtenredaktion des Fernsehsenders geschickt bei dem er unter Vertrag steht. Mit der Nachrichtensprecherin soll er sogar eine Affäre gehabt haben, wie einige Fotos belegen sollten. Bei der Enttarnung wurde sein Name gezielt vorerst raus gehalten haben. Er selbst floh für einige Wochen nach Okinawa wo er sich versteckt gehalten haben soll bis die Kurosakis aus der Welt der Lebenden geflohen waren. Einige Zeit später kehrte Keigo aus Okinawa zurück und nahm seine Arbeit im Synchronstudio wieder auf. Das erklärte so einiges. Und jetzt konnte Keigo sich vor den Reportern rühmen und seine Bekanntheit ins unermessliche steigern...

In Ichigo stieg langsam die Wut. Zornig presste er den Bericht in seinen Händen zusammen wobei er ihn an den Seiten leicht einriss. Er hatte Keigo vertraut! Er fand Keigo nervig aber er war trotzdem ein Freund. Und jetzt soll er ihn, seine Familie und alle Shinigami verraten haben... Sie mussten die Welt der Lebenden fluchtartig verlassen. Sie hatten alles verloren. Seine Freunde hatten alles verloren. Seine Schwester war sogar getötet worden... und all das nur damit Keigo noch berühmter werden konnte?

Zornig und mit einem lauten Schrei warf Keigo den Bericht auf den Boden. Die Anwesenden wichen etwas zurück.

„Ichigo, bitte beruhige dich." jammerte Yuzu.

„Wofür!" rief er wütend. „Du bist TOT! Und ein Typ von dem ich dachte er wäre ein Freund hat unser aller Leben zerstört..."

Wütend stapfte Ichigo zu einer der Koffer, die sie mitgenommen hatten und öffnete diesen um sich einen Umschlag mit Fotos rauszusuchen. Alte Fotos von Ihnen allen zusammen. Eines davon zeigte sie alle zusammen auf einer Couch. In der Gruppe auch Keigo wie er lächelnd in die Kamera blickte. Sie alle zusammen links und rechts neben Ihm. Er konnte nicht glauben das ausgerechnet er es war. Wie sehr man sich doch in den Leuten täuschen kann. Wütend zerriss er das Foto... es war ein Abzug des gleichen Fotos das nur einen Tag zuvor von Keigos Ex-Freundin an die Presse weitergegeben wurde...

„Kurosaki!" fing Kaneda an und erhob sich. „Sie steigern sich da in etwas rein..."

„WAS? UND SIE NEHMEN IHN NOCH IN SCHUTZ! WAS WISSEN SIE SCHON... SIE HABEN GEPENNT UND MEINE SCHWESTER STERBEN LASSEN!" schrie Ichigo so laut das er nicht mitbekam wie über ihnen die Kinder vor Schreck abrutschten und beinahe vom Dach fielen. Vorsichtig kletterten die beiden wieder runter damit keiner merkte das sie wieder am Dachfenster gelauscht hatten.

„Ja, ich gebe zu ich habe alles verschlafen aber sie haben nicht erlebt wie es Keigo gerade geht. Ich habe..."

„Es ist mir egal wie... Moment mal... KEIGO?! Sie sind schon per du mit Ihm?" fragte Ichigo leicht perplex.

„Was? Ist das ein Problem für sie? Wenn Sie mir mal zuhören würden dann kann ich Ihnen erklären das ich erlebt habe wie es Ihn selbst fertig gemacht hat. Da sie ja laut Keigo einer sind der sowieso nie zuhört wundert mich es nicht das sie es nicht wissen... Er ist psychisch am Ende!" erklärte Kaneda wütend und trat einen Schritt näher zu Ichigo. „Ich glaube Keigo wollte sich mit dem Zeug das Ihre Schwester umgebracht hat, selbst umbringen oder sonst was machen... Aber selbst wenn, Asano wird dies niemals zulassen. SIE... sind ihm völlig egal! Mit Ihnen hatte er eigentlich schon abgeschlossen!"

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Ichigo mit leichtem entsetzen.

„Ich bin nicht befugt Ihnen das zu sagen. Aber eins sage ich Ihnen: Ich glaube nicht das Asano sie weder verraten, noch ihre Schwester getötet hat. Ich kenne Ihn erst seit gestern... aber ich weiß schon jetzt das er niemals dazu im Stande wäre. Was Sie über Ihn denken ist ihm egal... Er hat genug eigene Probleme. Und selbst wenn sie ihn hierher holen wollten oder sonst etwas würde er nicht freiwillig kommen..."

„WAS? WIESO?" schrie Ichigo wütend bevor er sich wieder fing und langsam anstatt wütend doch eher besorgt war. „Gibt... Gibt es etwa irgendwas was wir nicht wissen, aber wissen sollten?"

Kaneda sah Ichigo ganz lapidar an. „Eine Menge! Sogar mehr als Sie sich alle vorstellen können. Aber wie schon gesagt bin ich nicht berechtigt Ihnen etwas zu sagen. Ich hab es Keigo versprochen! Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Kaneda auf zu gehen. Wütend stieß er die Tür auf als Kazui und Ichika sich im Gebüsch versteckten damit keiner sah das sie an der Tür gelauscht hatten. Kaneda knallte die Tür wieder zu und verließ eilig das Grundstück. Ichigo und die Anderen lies er einfach stehen. Er wollte wieder zur Untersuchungskommission und einige Dinge klarstellen. Das war das mindeste was er jetzt noch für Keigo tun konnte. Dieser hatte nicht untertrieben als er damals sagte das sein Verhältnis zu Ichigo nicht sehr gut war.

Kaneda verließ das Grundstück, während aus dem inneren des Hauses Ichigos wildes schimpfen zu hören war, und lief nun durch die Gassen der Sereitei, nichts ahnend das er von zwei Kindern verfolgt wurde...

 _ **Bitte um Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nach seinem Wutausbruch dauerte es ein Weilchen bis Ichigo sich endlich beruhigt hatte. Erst als ihn sein Vater erinnerte das Karin womöglich krank war fing er sich wieder und sah nun mit ebendiesem und Orihime nach Karin während Yuzu von seinen Freunden erst einmal betreut wurde.

Karin wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken. Die Sache war Ihr so extrem peinlich das sie sich nicht unter der Decke ihres Futons heraus traute während Ihr Vater, Ihr Bruder und dessen Frau sich um sie herum versammelt hatten.

„Karin, vielleicht wäre es besser wir gehen zur 4. Kompanie und lassen dich Untersuchen!" sagte Isshin.

„Lasst mich in ruhe!" jammerte Karin beschämt.

„Karin, seit Tagen musst du ständig brechen!" erklärte Orihime. „Es wäre wohl wirklich das beste wenn du dich gründlich durch-checken lässt. Nicht das es was ernstes ist?"

„Sie hat recht, Karin!" flehte Ichigo. „Komm schon! Von der Aufregung allein kann das nicht kommen?!"

Karin ließ sich nicht überzeugen. Sie verkroch sich unter ihrer Decke. Maulend verließ ihre Familie nach ein Paar Minuten endlich das Zimmer als Karin wütend mit der Hand auf die Tür wies. Als sie weg waren zog Karin die Decke weg um nachzusehen ob sie auch wirklich allein war. Dann richtete sie sich auf und lief auf und ab. Besorgt hielt sie sich ihren schmerzenden Bauch während sie nachdachte, was sie als nächstes tun konnte. Leugnen konnte sie es auch nicht mehr... aber wie sollte sie das den anderen erklären... allein der Skandal den es geben wird erst...

Im anderen Zimmer versammelten sich unterdessen alle anderen in der Runde um über das zu sprechen was passiert war. Rukia hatte für Yuzu etwas zu essen geholt. Dieses verschlang sie mit so einem Tempo, als hätte sie seit eigenen Wochen nichts gegessen.

„Wie geht es Karin?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Keine Ahnung! Schon seit Tagen muss sie sich ständig übergeben." maulte Ichigo. „Und sie weigert sich beharrlich sich Untersuchen zu lassen. Als ob sie uns etwas verheimlichen will?"

Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Yuzus Gesicht ab. Sie konnte sich denken was los war. Lachend senkte sie den Kopf und versuchte sich auch nichts anmerken zu lassen das sie glaubte zu wissen was mit Karin los war.

„Was? Wieso lachst du so gehässig?" fragte Ichigo verwirrt.

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle!" sagte sein Vater und wandte sich Yuzu zu um mit Ihr über Keigo zu sprechen. „Also,... Yuzu, wie hat dieser Mistkerl dich umgebracht?"

„Er hat mich nicht umgebracht!" meckerte Yuzu mit dem Kopf schüttelnd wobei sie alle anderen mit großen Augen ansahen. „Das glaube ich jedenfalls!... Ich meine... Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen das Asano mich umgebracht hat!"

„Yuzu,... du bist in seiner Wohnung gestorben!" jammerte Ichigo und zog den Bericht der Kommission hervor. „Und wenn das Stimmt was hier in diesem Bericht steht hat er uns vor aller Welt bloßgestellt..."

„Aber was hätte er davon mich umzubringen?" fragte Yuzu während sie einen großen Bissen von einer Hühnerkeule nahm und laut schmatzend weiter redete. „Ich meine... Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum ausgerechnet wenn es mit meinem neuen Freund so gut lief?..."

„Dem Terroristen?" fragte Tatsuki.

„Aww... Das ist unglaublich... Ich dachte sogar ich könnte ihn euch vorstellen." jammerte Yuzu. „Ich weiß wirklich nichts mehr... Alles was ich weiß ist das ich zuhause war und mich vor den Nachbarn versteckt habe... Und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht... Wenn ihr wissen wollt wie ich gestorben bin könnt ihr doch auf meinen Autopsiebericht warten..."

Alle zuckten Zusammen.

„Yuzu, bitte!" flehte Ichigo. „Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben? Du bist Tot! Allein der Gedanke das du in irgendeiner Leichenhalle auf einem Metalltisch liegst und dich irgendeiner aufschneidet... uughhhh..."

„Also... mich würde schon interessieren wie ich gestorben bin! Vielleicht... hat Keigo mich wirklich umgebracht um sich an dir zu rächen, vielleicht habe ich mich in seiner Wohnung selbst umgebracht um mich an ihm zu rächen weil ich herausgefunden habe was passiert ist... aber was auch immer passiert ist... Sie werden doch wohl darüber berichten?!"

„Ehmm... Berichten?!" fragte Isshin.

„Ja,... wenn die Schwester eines weltberühmten Shinigami in der Wohnung eines bekannten Schauspielers stirbt wird doch bestimmt in der Presse darüber berichtet..."

„Ich organisiere ein paar Zeitungen!" sagte Isshin noch bevor Yuzu ausgesprochen hatte und sprang auf.

„Ich suche einen Fernseher!" sagte Ichigo und sprang ebenfalls auf um seinem Vater aus dem Haus zu folgen...

Einige Häuser weiter klopfte Kaneda Ochi aufgeregt an die Tür des Gebäudes in dem die Untersuchungskommission tagte und trat ein nachdem er dazu aufgefordert wurde. Vom Gebüsch aus beobachteten Kazui und Ichika wie der Shinigami das Haus betrat und wie er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Neugierig schlichen sie näher und krochen an der Außenwand entlang um das Gebäude bis sie das nächste Gebüsch erreichten. Die große Schiebe-Wand an der Rückseite war offen, so konnten sie deutlich hören was im inneren besprochen wurde...

„Ich würde meiner Aussage noch gerne etwas hinzufügen!" erklärte Kaneda als er vor der Kommission stand.

Die Kommission bestand aus 10 Shinigami aus 3 verschiedenen Kompanien. Sie wurde gebildet um herauszufinden wer Ichigo und seine Familie enttarnt hatte und um eventuell einen Weg zur Schadensbegrenzung zu finden. Die Gruppe saß an einem langen Tisch, 5 an jeder Seite. 5 Frauen und 5 Männer. Die beiden Shinigami die gerade bei den Kurosakis waren mit eingeschlossen. Kaneda setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches und senkte den Kopf. Eine der Frauen stand auf und schob das Fenster zu.

Draußen wurden Kazui und Ichika sehr verstimmt als sie merkten das sie so nichts mehr hören konnten und sahen auf in Richtung Dach... auch dort gab es ein Oberlicht...

„Bevor Sie Fortfahren Ochi-san, möchten wir sie darauf hinweisen das alles was sie Aussagen zum einen der Wahrheit entsprechen muss und zum Anderem von uns niedergeschrieben und aufgenommen wird." erklärte eine der Frauen.

Kaneda nickte und verbeugte sich. „Ich möchte nur etwas hinzufügen."

„Dann bitte!" sagte ein Mann nickend.

Auf dem Dach hatten sich Kazui und Ichika vor dem leicht geöffneten Oberlicht zusammengekauert und hörten aufmerksam zu.

„Also, es geht um Asano... Um das was sie vorher den Kurosakis erzählt haben..." stammelte Kaneda. „...ich habe darüber nachgedacht... Ich habe die Möglichkeit gehabt mich mit Ke... ehm... Asano unterhalten können. Es mag vielleicht voreilig von mir sein, aber ich glaube nicht das er etwas mit der Enthüllung von Kurosaki zu tun hat."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Sie haben Asano nicht gesehen... er ist körperlich und psychisch am Ende. Er hat mir erzählt das er eigentlich gar nichts mehr mit Karakura zu tun haben wollte. Es gab wohl in der Vergangenheit einige Probleme... Er wollte ursprünglich damit abschließen."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Ich will damit sagen, das Asano nichts davon hat die Kurosakis zu verraten. Im Gegenteil, es hat ihm schwerwiegende Konsequenzen eingebracht." erklärte Kaneda und zählte auf was Keigo ihm erzählt hatte was alles passiert war. „Er hat... seine Arbeit verloren, seine Freundin... die Presse sitzt ihm mit unangenehmen Fragen im Nacken... Und jetzt in diesem Moment sitzt er in einem Gefängnis weil Kurosakis Schwester in seiner Wohnung verreckt ist..."

„Wo wir gerade davon sprechen..." sagte einer der Shinigami und zog ein paar ältere Notizen hervor. „Vor ein paar Stunden haben Sie uns erzählt das sie in Asanos Küche von einer 'Suppe' probiert hätten und danach mehrere Stunden geschlafen hätten... Haben Sie irgendetwas mitbekommen wie oder wann Yuzu Kurosaki zu Tode kam?"

„Nein, leider nicht! Ich habe erst gemerkt das sie tot war als ich die Polizei in die Wohnung ließ. Und Asano auch! Er war wohl selbst gerade vom Flughafen zurückgekehrt..." murmelte Kaneda.

„Hmm... Das würde diese Nachricht hier erklären..." erklärte eine andere Frau und hielt eine Zeitung hoch auf deren Titelblatt über den versuchten Amoklauf am Flughafen Haneda berichtet wurde. „Was wissen Sie über Asanos Verhaftung?"

„Nur, das sie ihn wegen Kurosaki-sans tot mitgenommen haben. Aber ich weiß in welchem Gefängnis er sitzt. Ich würde mich gerne nützlich machen..."

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich kann mit Asano reden! Auf mich könnte er hören..."

„Tut uns leid,... Aber das können wir nicht zulassen." sagte der Vorsitzende Kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie bitte? Aber wieso?"

„Gerade weil sie mit Asano bereits persönlichen Kontakt hatten, könnte es sein das sie befangen sind." erklärte der Shinigami weiter. „Asano ist Hauptverdächtiger in einer der schlimmsten Skandale der letzten 300 Jahre. Wir müssen uns an die Regeln halten. Da sie von Kurosaki selbst in die Welt der Lebenden geschickt wurden, und er in gewisser weise ebenfalls befangen sein könnte, kann eine lückenlose Aufklärung der ganzen Geschichte nicht gewährleistet werden!"

„Und was, gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun?" fragte Kaneda. „Wollen Sie Asano jetzt bestrafen?"

„Das, können wir Ihnen leider auch nicht sagen. Da es noch nie so einen Fall gegeben hat und es dementsprechend auch keine Regelungen oder Gesetzte gibt... muss der oberste Rat zuerst entscheiden was als nächstes zu tun ist. Es wäre aber Gut möglich das entschieden wird Asano einfach seinem Schicksal zu überlassen..."

„Soll das heißen, Asano soll für etwas, das er womöglich nicht getan hat, im Gefängnis schmoren?!" Kaneda war entsetzt.

„Es mag hart klingen, aber auch wir können nichts tun. Die Regeln für den Kontakt mit Lebenden Menschen wurden verschärft. Jeglicher Kontakt ist untersagt. Menschen die mit Shinigami in Kontakt stehen sind unter strenger Beobachtung. Asano... würde gut darin tun wenn er weiterhin der Presse nichts erzählt."

„Haben Sie überhaupt schon Asano befragt, oder nicht?"

„Bis jetzt noch nicht! Er war ja untergetaucht! Und da Kurosaki seine letzte Adresse nicht hatte, wussten wir bis vor kurzem nicht wo er wohnte... Aber selbst wenn... Asano könnte auch lügen. Er könnte den Verdacht gezielt von sich ablenken. Wir werden jetzt erst einmal abwarten was die Polizei in der Welt der Lebenden herausfindet. Dann entscheiden wir weiter!"

„Hmm... Na, dann hoffe ich das er bis dahin nicht endgültig ausflippt!" maulte Kaneda der sich bewusst war in welch fragilem Zustand Keigo im Moment war.

„Eine Möglichkeit gäbe es aber! Gut sie ist alles andere als okay... aber..." erklärte einer der Shinigami (genau wie Kaneda Mitglied in der 12. Kompanie). „...Kommandant Kurotsuchi hat vor einiger Zeit ein Gerät entwickelt das es möglich macht die Erinnerung einer Person sichtbar zu machen und aufzuzeichnen."

„Oh, das klingt Interessant!" meinte der Vorsitzende. „Erklären Sie es uns!"

„Also..." fuhr der Shinigami fort. „Es ist ein Gerät das es möglich macht Erinnerungen als Bild sichtbar zu machen. Wie ein Film! Mann setzt der Person eine Art Helm auf und dann wird die Erinnerung auf ein Band aufgezeichnet. Die Person kann lügen... Aber die Erinnerungen nicht!"

„Hmm... Das klingt sehr gut! Hat Ihr Kommandant das Gerät noch?"

„Naja... da ist das Problem. Da es wegen einiger Nebenwirkungen zu Kontroversen kam... und die betroffene Person obendrein auch das was aufgezeichnet wird komplett neu durchlebt... und es ein grober einschnitt in die Privatsphäre ist..."

„Kommen Sie zur Sache!" maulte der Vorsitzende.

„Entschuldigung! Also... er wurde aufgefordert das Gerät zu zerstören. Mehr weiß ich nicht..."

Jetzt wurde Kaneda hellhörig. „Wenn er es noch hat, können Sie damit Asanos Erinnerungen lesen und dann haben Sie Ihren Beweis..."

Ein lautes Krachen unterbrach das Gespräch. Auf dem Dach schrie Ichika laut auf als Kazui neben ihr Abrutschte und durch das offene Oberlicht fiel. Instinktiv packte sie seine Beine, wurde aber dadurch ebenfalls ins innere gezogen. Laut schreiend krachten beide auf den Tisch. Die anwesenden Shinigami erschraken und fielen teilweise sogar von Ihren Stühlen. Der Tisch auf den die beiden kleinen Shinigami stürzten, brach sofort in der Mitte durch wobei Akten, Fotos und anderer Kleinkram durch die Luft flog. Benommen rappelten sich die beiden Kinder auf und realisierten das sie alle Anwesenden anstarrten.

Der durchgebrochene Tisch knarrte als die Kinder aufstanden und ein breites unschuldiges Grinsen aufsetzten.

„Das tut uns sehr leid!" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund.

Der Ärger blieb ihnen trotzdem nicht erspart...

„SIE HABEN WAS GEMACHT?!" riefen Orihime und Rukia wie aus einem Mund als ihnen die Shinigami ihre Kinder wieder brachten und ihnen erzählten was geschehen war.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört!" maulte der Vorsitzende der Kommission und verschränkte die Arme. „Sie haben uns Ausspioniert und sind anschließend durch das Oberlicht gekracht wobei sie unser Sitzungszimmer verwüstet haben."

„Aww... Kinder, was habt Ihr euch dabei gedacht?" fragte Orihime entsetzt.

„Genau, sie hätten wer weiß noch welchen Schaden anrichten können." maulte der Shinigami.

„Eigentlich meinte ich damit das sie sich hätten ernsthaft verletzen können." erwiderte Orihime. „Kinder, bitte erklärt mir warum ihr fremden Leuten aufs Dach steigt?"

Die beiden Kinder wurden ganz rot und brachten vor lauter Grinsen keinen Ton raus. Beschämt führte Rukia den Herrn von der Kommission wieder nach draußen. „Wir kommen für den Schaden selbstverständlich auf!"

„Vergessen Sie den Tisch! Passen Sie einfach in Zukunft besser auf ihre Kinder auf!" motzte der Mann zurück und verließ wütend das Haus.

Die beiden Mütter sahen ihre Kinder mit strengem Blick an.

„Kinder... Was sollte das?" fragte Rukia.

„Wir... wollten wissen warum uns Onkel Keigo verraten hat!" erklärte Kazui beschämt.

„Habt Ihr beide etwa..." Rukia merkte das sie gelauscht haben mussten.

„Ach, Kinder... Ihr habt schon wieder gelauscht! So was macht man nicht!" sagte Orihime mit dem Finger schimpfend. „Ihr seid beide noch zu jung um zu verstehen was hier vor sich geht!"

„Ich glaube einfach nicht das er uns verraten hat!" sagte Kazui wild protestierend. „Ich weiß es..."

„Mir ist klar das du es nicht glauben willst. Glaub mir... wir alle wollen es genauso wenig glauben. Aber der Herr hat selbst gesagt... Er ist nur verdächtig! Das beweist noch lange nicht das er tatsächlich Schuld ist..."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Isshin stürmte mit einer Promi-Zeitschrift aus der Welt der Lebenden ins Haus und präsentierte diese den Anwesenden.

„IST DAS ZU GLAUBEN! DER TYP RÜHMT SICH DAMIT EIN SHINIGAMI EXPERTE ZU SEIN!" schrie er wütend und wies auf das Titelblatt der neuesten Ausgabe des 'Tokyo-Celebrity-Star'. „SEHT EUCH DAS AN!"

Keigo zierte die Titelseite. Darunter der Titel: „Der Shinigami-Kenner!"

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht! Der Idiot weiß doch gar nicht wovon er redet!" schimpfte Tatsuki und entriss Isshin die Zeitschrift um den Artikel zu lesen. „Asano, schafft es doch immer wieder sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen!"

Kopfschütteln überflog sie den Leitartikel. Es war nicht viel Text, aber hauptsächlich Bilder von Ihnen allen zusammen. Die Bilder die Keigo eigentlich versteckt hatte und von seiner Habgierigen Ex-Freundin an die Presse geleitet wurden im Glauben, sie würden Keigo noch bekannter machen. Mizuiro und Chad stellten sich an um auch in die Zeitschrift zu sehen. Yuzu und Karin kamen aus der Küche um auch zu schauen. Keiner konnte es glauben das Keigo ihnen so in den Rücken fiel und sich vor der ganzen Welt als Shinigami-Experte brüskierte. Eine Tatsache die nicht gerade für seine Unschuld sprach.

Der Einzige der davon noch nichts mitbekam war Ichigo, der alleine einen sperrigen und schweren Karton ins Haus schleppte. Sein Vater, der eigentlich beim tragen helfen sollte hatte ihn an einem Zeitschriften-Stand allein gelassen.

„HEY! Kann mal einer mit anfassen?" rief Ichigo während er versuchte den Karton über die Schwelle zu hieven. Da viel ihm auf das alle wie hypnotisiert in eine Zeitschrift starrten. „HEY?!"

Chad blickte auf und ging rüber um Ichigo den schweren Karton abzunehmen. Chad hatte keine mühe mit seinen viel längeren Armen den Karton ins Haus zu bringen während Ichigo einen Beistelltisch aus der Ecke herzog.

„Was lest ihr da?" fragte Ichigo neugierig.

Benommen sahen ihn alle an. Tatsuki, die die Zeitschrift in den Händen hatte, drehte sie um und zeigte Ichigo die Bilder. Dieser war entsetzt. Das waren private Fotos von ihnen während ihrer Schulzeit. Ichigo riss die Zeitschrift an sich und überflog die Begleittexte zu den Fotos. Also wenn er bis jetzt dachte, Keigo könnte unschuldig sein, so war er sich jetzt sicher, das er doch etwas damit zu tun hatte.

„Ich drehe ihm den Hals um!" wimmerte Ichigo während sich seine Hände um die Zeitschrift verkrampften und diese fast auseinander rissen.

Während Ichigo dabei war langsam wieder zu explodieren öffnete Chad den Karton. Zu seiner Überraschung war es ein Fernseher.

„Ichigo, woher hast du den Fernseher?" fragte Chad und wuchtete das alte sperrige Röhrengerät, dem Aussehen nach zu Urteilen aus den späten 70ern oder frühen 80ern, aus dem Karton um es auf dem Beistelltisch zu platzieren. Es hatte kein Stromkabel. Eine merkwürdige Antenne war oben installiert und eine Art Fernbedienung war über ein Kabel fest mit einem kleinen Loch an der Seite des Geräts verbunden. An der Antenne hing ein kleiner Zettel den Chad abnahm und laut vorlas: „Fenster zur Welt der Lebenden zum Empfang sogenannter 'Fernsehsignale', Prototyp A-4 Version B, August 1988! Eigentum der 12. Kompanie. Eingelagert. Nicht zum Verleih bestimmt! Ichigo...?"

„Häh...Was?" fragte Ichigo bedeppert als er aufsah und merkte das Chad über den Fernseher sprach. „Oh,... das Ding. Das hab ich bei der 12. Kompanie geholt. Ach übrigens... wenn einer von denen hier auftaucht, war ich den ganzen Tag hier!"

„Soll das etwa..." Orihime sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Soll das etwa heißen du hasst das Ding bei der 12. Kompanie geklaut?"

„Ich habs nicht geklaut!" sagte Ichigo ohne von der Zeitschrift aufzublicken. „Ist nur geliehen! Yuzu wollte ja unbedingt wissen ob über sie berichtet wird..."

„Oh, danke!" sagte Yuzu mit einem breiten lächeln und nahm sich die Fernbedienung um das Gerät auszuprobieren. Mit einem lauten knistern sprang der Fernseher an und fing an laut zu brummen. Yuzu musste sofort die Lautstärke des über 30 Jahre alten Geräts runter drehen da es zu laut eingestellt war. „Hey, mit dem Ding empfängt man ja nur das Nordkoreanische Staatsfernsehen! Nur ein Kanal!"

Yuzu war enttäuscht. Sie empfingen nur einen Kanal auf dem gerade eine Militär-Parade aus Pyöngjang übertragen wurde. Während hinter Ihr alle noch wie hypnotisiert in die Zeitschrift starrten, versuchte Yuzu durch das Verstellen der Antenne den Sender zu wechseln. Tatsächlich sprang der Sender um zu einem Sender aus Brasilien, wo gerade eine Telenovela lief...

„Ichigo!" rief Yuzu, doch keiner reagierte. Auch Chad war zurückgegangen um mit den anderen die Zeitschrift zu lesen. Yuzu konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie wusste ganz genau das das was da drin stand nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Warum sie sich so sicher war wusste sie nicht, aber sie war es nun einmal. Deshalb interessierte sie die Zeitschrift auch nicht und so wandte sie sich wieder dem Fernseher zu und verstellte die Antenne erneut. Nachdem sie Sender aus Russland, Äthiopien und wieder aus Nordkorea rein bekam hielt sie inne als sie sich selbst sah und anfing zu schreien. „HEY! LEUTE, ICH BIN IM FERNSEHEN!"

Erschrocken drehten sich alle zu ihr um und stürmten in Richtung Fernseher auf dem tatsächlich gerade ein etwa 5 Jahre altes Foto von Yuzu eingeblendet wurde.

„...war es ein gemeinsamer Suizidversuch. Oder wurde die junge Frau Opfer eines grausamen Verbrechens. Oder ist sie womöglich gar nicht tot sondern nur Ihren Verwandten gefolgt. Und was hat Keigo Asano mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Das alles und weitere Informationen zum verhinderten Amoklauf am Flughafen Haneda sehen Sie heute Abend in unserer Sondersendung zum Thema 'Der Fall Asano'. Heute Abend um 19 Uhr bei 'Stars und Sternchen' nur hier auf Tokio-Eins!" sagte eine Frauenstimme im heiteren Ton während das Logo des Promi-Magazins und anschließend das des Fernsehsenders eingeblendet wurden.

„Tokio-Eins!" Mizuiro erkannte den Sender sofort. „Ich glaube das ist der Sender bei dem Asano-san öfter zu sehen war."

„Amoklauf? Ist Keigo etwa am Flughafen Amok gelaufen?" fragte Tatsuki leicht verstört.

„Mach das mal lauter Yuzu!" sagte Ichigo.

Doch der Trailer war vorbei. Jetzt lief ein normaler Werbeblock...

„Ich glaube ich weiß wie wir heute den Abend verbringen werden!" sagte Ichigo bevor er sich den beiden Kindern zu wandte. „Und bis dahin... können wir uns ja darüber unterhalten, wieso der Leiter der Untersuchungskommission mir auf dem Weg hierher erzählt hat, das Ihr beide denen aufs Dach gestiegen und Ihr Sitzungszimmer verwüstet habt...!"

Beschämt konnten Kazui und Ichika nicht anders als Unschuldig zu lächeln...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

„Das ist ja wirklich eine unglaubliche Geschichte, Asano-san!"

Keigo gab nur ein dumpfes 'Hmpf' von sich. Während er seine Lebensgeschichte erzählte hatte er sich halbwegs entspannt und lag nun halbwegs unverkrampft auf seiner Pritsche auf dem Rücken und hatte die Hände aufs Gesicht gelegt um sich zu verstecken. Als er sie wegnahm konnte der Psychiater sehen das er geweint hatte. Seine geröteten Augen waren immer noch durch die Suppe gereizt die ihm der Psychopath ins Gesicht geschüttet hatte.

Anders als die 5 anderen Therapeuten die Keigo aufgesucht hatte konnte Keigo diesmal wirklich offen reden. Vor einigen Jahren, dachte er er würde von Ikkaku verfolgt werden worauf er auf der Arbeit so ausgeflippt war das er sich stundenlang in einem der Studios eingesperrt hatte. Der kahlköpfige Mann der ihn verfolgt hatte stellte sich später als Angestellter aus dem Archiv heraus. Der Vorfall hatte jedoch Konsequenzen und Keigo musste sich eingestehen das er Probleme hatte. So ging er freiwillig zu einem Therapeuten, allein schon um den extrem Peinlichen Vorfall zu verarbeiten. Doch keinem konnte er offen gestehen das er glaubte von Shinigamis bedroht zu werden. Zumindest bis jetzt...

„Und nach all dem was Ihnen widerfahren ist würden Sie trotzdem noch zu Ihnen halten?"

Keigo nickte.

„Und Ihnen kam nie in den Sinn mal ordentlich auf den Tisch zu hauen und zu sagen, nein jetzt ist Schluss, ich will jetzt wissen was Tacheles ist?"

„Nein!" murmelte Keigo. „Nein, dazu hatte ich nie den Mumm. Ich wusste ja sowieso was ich zu hören und zu spüren bekommen würde. Ich habe es längst aufgegeben von irgendeinem meiner sogenannten Freunde irgendeine Antwort zu bekommen. Also bin ich gegangen! So wie ich es immer getan habe! Ich bin vor meinen Problemen immer davon gerannt und werde es auch immer tun. Also bin ich nach Tokio, versteckte mich hinter einem Mikrofon und blickte nie mehr zurück. Aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr davon rennen!"

„Wegen Ihres Kindes?"

„Genau!" Keigo kamen wieder die Tränen. „Ich habe Angst... Das sie eine Abtreibung vornehmen wird. Sie könnte es auch genauso gut ihrem neuen 'Star-Anwalt-Yuppie' unterjubeln. Zutrauen würde ich ihr alles. Wieso gerate ich immer an die falschen Leute? Wieso suche ich immer die Nähe zu Leuten die mir sowieso wehtun werden?"

„Nun, so würde ich das nicht sagen!" erklärte der Psychiater und rückte seine Brille gerade. „Sie suchen ja nicht gezielt nach der Nähe zu Leuten die Ihnen wehtun, sondern zu Personen die Ihnen das Gefühl geben geschützt und geborgen zu sein!"

Keigo sah den Mann mit leerem Blick an und verzog sein Gesicht. „Wie bitte?"

„Nun, Sie haben die nähe zu Ihrer Schwester gesucht weil sie ein Teil Ihrer Familie war und die Familie in der Regel ein Ort der Geborgenheit darstellt. Zu Kurosaki und dieser Arisawa haben sie versucht eine stabile Freundschaft zu halten weil sie Sie, obwohl sie von den beiden auch Gewalt erfahren haben, auch vor Ihren Feinden beschützt haben. Vor Außenstehenden..."

„Bitte! Hören Sie auf damit!" Keigo schlug wieder die Hände aufs Gesicht und rappelte sich wieder auf. „Sie erzählen mir genau den gleichen Mist wie alle anderen auch... Das ich mich wie ein feiges Huhn hinter stärkeren Leuten versteckt habe nur um mich vor diesem Monster Oshima Reiichi zu verstecken. Über diese Missgeburt bin ich schon lange hinweg. Ich war vor 5 Jahren bei seinem Prozess. Sie haben Ihn zum Tode verurteilt, weil er... awww..." Keigo geriet ins straucheln. „Hören Sie, alles was ich will ist hier raus kommen."

„Ich will nicht sagen das sie sich hinter Ihnen versteckt haben! Aber Sie müssen selbst zugeben, das sie Sie niemals beschützt hätten, wenn Sie ihnen wirklich etwas bedeutet hätten."

Keigo machte diese Aussage sehr nachdenklich...

„Und ich habe den Dreckskerl auch noch beschützt!" schimpfte Ichigo während er auf und ab lief.

„Ichigo, beruhige dich doch endlich!" flehte ihn Orihime an. „Noch ist nichts bewiesen!"

„Wenn ich daran denke das ich Ihn noch hierher mitnehmen wollte?!" schimpfte Ichigo weiter und trat wütend gegen ein auf dem Boden liegendes Kissen.

Alle im Raum sahen ihn besorgt an...

„Was glauben Sie, was war der Grund das sie nicht mit in diese 'Soul-Society' eingeladen wurden?" fragte der Psychiater, zurück im Gefängnis.

Keigo überlegte kurz was er sagen sollte. „Ich habe mir sehr lange Gedanken darüber gemacht! Und... obwohl ich zuerst dachte das ich einfach vergessen worden bin, einfach übergangen wie sonst auch... so habe ich mich an den Gedanken festgekrallt... das es einfach nur daran lag das ich ihnen meine Adresse nicht genannt habe..."

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo Keigo wohnte." erklärte Ichigo in der Soul Society. „Ich hatte weder seine Adresse noch seine Nummer. Alles was ich hatte war diese alte Adresse. Ich wollte Ihn an dem Tag noch Anrufen um ihn zu warnen..."

„Ich habe nie einen Anruf bekommen. Meine letzten fünf Geburtstage hatte er mir nicht einmal eine Glückwunsch SMS geschrieben. So hielt ich es für Sinnlos ihm weiter hinterherzulaufen." erzählte Keigo. „Ich gebe offen zu. Ich war laut,..."

„...nervtötend..." fuhr Ichigo fort.

„...eine Klette..." erklärte Keigo.

„...schrill..." ergänzte Ichigo.

„...Ich habe die Leute sofort auf die Palme gebracht..." murmelte Keigo.

„...und sie verscheucht!" schloss Ichigo ab.

„Aber trotzdem... Ich fühlte mich wohl in Ichigos nähe. Nicht nur weil er, so wie Sie meinen, mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab, sondern auch weil er wirklich ein Freund zu sein schien..."

„...Und trotz alle dem fällt er mir so in den Rücken!" fluchte Ichigo weiter.

„Vielleicht glaubt er ich habe Ihn verraten?!" realisierte Keigo.

„Wie kommen Sie den darauf?" fragte der Psychiater.

Keigo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht weil ich kurz nach seiner Enttarnung abgehauen bin. Dabei war das nicht einmal der Grund..."

„Er ist noch am gleichen Tag aus der Stadt geflohen und war mehrere Wochen lang verschwunden... und keiner weiß wohin?" erklärte Ichigo wütend...

„Ich... sollte an einem Dreh für diese Krimiserie mitwirken. Wir drehten gerade ein Special in Okinawa... Mein Agent hatte vergessen den Flug zu buchen. Ich habe nur wenige Minuten nachdem sie im Fernsehen zu sehen waren mein Ticket bezahlt..."

„Und er hatte offenbar was mit der Reporterin, die uns hat auffliegen lassen!"

„...Die Reporterin, die über Ichigo berichtet hat, ist eine gute Bekannte von mir. Wir haben regelmäßig zusammen gegessen. Ich habe sie sofort ausgefragt was passiert war und wer ihr dieses Material zugeschickt hatte. Sie sagte sie hätte ein Paket mit der Post bekommen..."

„...und er hat heimlich per Post ein Paket versendet." fügte Ichigo hinzu.

„...ich bekam, dann erst richtig bammel, bin nach Okinawa geflohen und dann wurde es wirklich übel!" erzählte Keigo betrübt.

„Was ist in Okinawa geschehen?" fragte Ihn sein gegenüber.

Keigo senkte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich zuerst in meinem Hotelzimmer eingesperrt und habe mehrfach versucht, mehr herauszufinden. Ich habe Fotos verbrannt die ich in der Redaktion gefunden habe. Und ich habe natürlich versucht die Kurosakis zu erreichen. Aus dem Fernseher habe ich erfahren,... das sie sich und die anderen in die Soul Society verzogen hatten... und ich habe dabei gemerkt... das ich mal wieder außen vor gelassen wurde..."

Keigo kamen die Tränen. Der Psychiater reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. „Sie können mir alles sagen! Ich verspreche Ihnen das es unter uns beiden bleibt!"

„Und der Seele dahinten in der Ecke!" maulte Keigo und wies auf den Geist hinter dem Mann.

Dem Psychiater lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Aber er glaubte nicht wirklich das da ein Geist war und fuhr einfach fort. „Nun, erzählen Sie es mir!"

Keigo fing an zu wimmern...

„Ich... bekam wohl eine Art Blackout oder so... Ich... hab die Mini-Bar geplündert... und als ich wieder aufwachte... war es zwei Wochen später!..." stotterte Keigo und blickte wieder auf. „...Ich lag in einem Krankenhaus in Nakagami... Mein... Agent sagte mir... ich hätte versucht mich mit einer Überdosis Tabletten umzubringen..."

„Ich meine, wo war er? Wie konnte er sich so lange verstecken?!" fragte Ichigo in die Runde.

„Jemand hat ihm wohl geholfen!" sagte Mizuiro vorsichtig, was Ichigo hellhörig werden lies...

„Mein Agent hatte die Sache erfolgreich vertuscht und mich anonym in einem kleinen Krankenhaus dort unten untergebracht. Dem Drehteam sagte er ich wäre an einer schweren Lungenentzündung erkrankt." fuhr Keigo ein wenig ruhiger fort und wischte sich erneut die Tränen ab. „Ich kehrte zurück zum Set als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich habe natürlich eine neue Therapie gemacht. Zeitgleich... fing es an mit meiner Ex-Freundin so toll zu laufen. Sie schien plötzlich so zutraulich. Das war einer der Dinge die mir Halt gaben. Und die mir halfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Als dann herauskam das Ichigo und ich zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind... änderte sich alles. Heute weiß ich das sie mich verraten haben muss. Sie hat wohl irgendwie etwas herausgefunden. Vielleicht ein altes Foto gefunden. Inzwischen weiß ich das es ein Fehler war, mich auf das Weib einzulassen. Es ist schön zu wissen, das ich Vater werde, aber ich glaube nicht das ich nach diesem Vorfall jemals die Chance habe das Sorgerecht zu bekommen."

„Ist ihre Ex-Freundin bereit mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Vielleicht!" murmelte Keigo. „Ich mag Kinder..."

„Also, ich glaube immer noch nicht das Onkel Keigo uns verraten hat!" protestierte Kazui wild und mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein. „Er mag uns doch so sehr..."

„NENN IHN NICHT ONKEL KEIGO!" brüllte Ichigo wütend.

„Ichigo, jetzt beruhige dich!" jetzt war es Orihime die unruhig wurde, was man von ihr am wenigsten erwarten konnte. „Jetzt lass deinen Frust nicht an unserem Sohn aus! Noch ist nicht bewiesen! Kazui, geh mit Ichika in dein Zimmer und denkt darüber nach was Ihr heute getan habt... und du Ichigo, gehst nach draußen und beruhigst dich erst einmal."

„Aber..." begann Ichigo bedeppert.

„RAUS!" jetzt war Orihime am schreien.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Ichigo zur Tür. Orihime wandte sich nun ihrem Sohn zu.

„Aber..." begann auch er.

„IN EUER ZIMMER!" schrie Orihime weiter.

Auch die Kinder verließen mit gesenkten Köpfen den Raum.

Die Anwesenden sahen Orihime mit großen Augen an. Sie hatten sie niemals so geladen erlebt. Dabei war diese selbst gerade so von sich selbst schockiert das sie unter tränen auf die Knie sank. Keiner nahm ihr die Sache übel. Schließlich lagen auch ihr die Nerven blank...

Nicht nur bei Orihime, sondern auch beim Gefängnisdirektor lagen die Nerven blank...

Stark schwitzend steckte er sich achte Zigarette am Stück an und lief in seinem Büro auf und ab während ihm der Psychiater, nach seiner rund zwei stündigen Sitzung mit Keigo einen groben Bericht abgab und er durch die Fenster sah wie der Wärter, den Keigo als Mörder entlarvt hatte, von der Polizei aufs Revier gebracht wurde.

„Er hat gestanden!" murmelte der Direktor zwischen zwei Zügen. „Genau wie Asano gesagt hat! Sein Geist ist also wirklich in der Zelle."

„Ich muss offen zugeben das Asano mich fasziniert. Ein psychologisch sehr interessanter Fall. Kurz gesagt... Asano scheint eine gebrochene Person zu sein! Aber er besitzt noch immer ein großes Maß an Lebensmut." erklärte der Psychiater und kramte seine Notizen raus.

„Ist er selbstmordgefährdet?" fragte der Direktor.

„Nein!" antwortete der Psychiater knapp. „Aber er sollte rund um die Uhr bewacht werden. Die Gefahr das er sich etwas antut ist trotz allem sehr groß!"

„Und dieser Geist in der Zelle? Wie soll ich der Witwe bloß erklären das ihr toter Ehemann noch immer in dieser Zelle ist?"

„Das... kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht sagen. Das sprengt meinen Horizont!"

„Wird Asano über die Shinigami reden?" fragte der Direktor daraufhin hoffnungsvoll und blickte vorsichtig zwischen den Vorhängen nach draußen wo sich eine Schar von Reportern aus aller Herren Ländern versammelt hatte. „Die Reporter da draußen werden nicht gehen ehe sie etwas herausgefunden haben. Alle Welt erhofft sich von Asano antworten über diesen Kurosaki!"

„Über Kurosaki wird er nicht sprechen. Asano verheimlicht mir noch etwas, aber er ist Kurosaki trotz allem noch sehr ergeben. Könnte eine Form von Stockholm-Syndrom sein, oder Angst vor den Wesen. Er scheint wirklich weniger zu wissen als in der Presse behauptet wird, aber auch mehr als er selbst zugibt. Ich könnte ihn zum reden bringen. Aber dafür müsste ich ihn erst einmal therapieren."

„Oh, bitte... Tun sie es! Nehmen Sie ihn mit! Und schaffen Sie den gruseligen Kerl aus meinem Gefängnis raus..." jammerte der Direktor während er sich die neunte Zigarette ansteckte...

In der Soul Society war auch Karin langsam am durchdrehen...

Heimlich hatte sie sich hinters Haus geschlichen um zu telefonieren. Umso ärgerlicher das sie wohl nur den Anrufbeantworter erreichte...

„Hallo, hier ist Karin... Ruf mich bitte zurück wenn du das Abhörst! Ich befürchte wir müssen uns eingestehen das wir..."

„Karin?!" Yuzu war plötzlich hinter ihr aufgetaucht und hatte Karin so sehr erschreckt das sie kreischend Ihr Telefon fallen lies.

Beschämt hob sie es wieder auf und tat so als ob nichts wäre. „Morgen um acht Uhr klingt gut. Ich hoffe Sie finden heraus was los ist. Danke Frau Kommandantin!" sagte Karin übertrieben freundlich und legte auf bevor sie sich wütend ihrer Schwester zu wandte. „Aww... Yuzu, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

„Oh, entschuldige! Aber mit wem hast du da telefoniert?" fragte Yuzu leicht besorgt.

„Telefoniert? Oh... das... Das war... die... Kommandantin der vierten Kompanie!" log Karin und wurde dabei rot. „Ich hab mich in letzter Zeit ja ständig übergeben müssen und habe deshalb Morgen einen Termin, für eine Untersuchung! Nichts gegen die Ärzte in unserer Familie,... aber... ich will mich nicht von unserem Vater oder unserem Bruder untersuchen lassen..."

Yuzu verschränkte lächelnd die Arme. „Also ich glaube ich weiß was los ist..."

Karin wurde ganz blass. „Und was... denkst du... das hier los ist?"

„Nun, da hätten wir: Morgendliche Übelkeit, Übermäßiger Appetit und heftige Stimmungsschwankungen, wenn das stimmt was ich von den anderen gehört habe... Das letzte mal als ich das gesehen habe war als Orihime mit Kazui schwanger war! Könnte es sein das du und Toshiro endlich ein mal..."

Karin fing an zu schreien um ihrer Schwester das Wort abzuschneiden...

„Hey, deine Tante hat gerade geschrien!" sagte Ichika während sie beobachtete wie Kazui vor Ihr auf und ab lief.

„Die schreit öfters... Alle in meiner Familie werden langsam wahnsinnig." jammerte Kazui. „Und Papa glaubt das Onkel Keigo uns verraten hat. Ich weiß aber das er es niemals tun würde."

„Warum bist du dir so sicher?"

„Ich weiß es einfach... Onkel Keigo hat mir damals Mut gemacht, das ich meine Kräfte immer weiter trainieren soll und meine Ziele niemals aus den Augen verlieren soll." erzählte Kazui lächelnd. „Ich will ihm helfen!"

Ichika verstand worauf Kazui hinaus wollte. Sie kannte Keigo auch persönlich, auch wenn sie ihn nur ein einziges mal gesehen hat, und konnte es sich wirklich kaum vorstellen. Da kam ihr eine Idee...

„Hey, weißt du noch als die von der Kommission erzählt haben... von dem Dingsbums das Erinnerungen sichtbar macht?"

„Ja!" Kazui erinnerte sich. „Sie sagten, der Kommandant der 12. Kompanie hätte es gebaut. Wenn wir ganz lieb fragen gibt er es uns vielleicht?!"

„Du willst Kurotsotchi ganz lieb fragen? Der macht aus dir das gleiche wie mit denen die ihm widersprechen: Eine wandelnde Bombe! Außerdem dürfen wir doch nicht in die Sache eingreifen hat die Kommission gesagt!"

„Na ja... Die Kommission hat gesagt die Erwachsenen nicht eingreifen dürfen. Sie haben aber nicht gesagt... das wir es nicht dürfen!"

Ichika sah Kazui mit großen Augen an und war überrascht wie gewieft er war. Ein breites lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus während sie aufsprang und zu Kazui lief um mit ihm den Plan zu besprechen...

Sie wussten: Sie, und ihre Familien, durften sich nicht einmischen oder in die Welt der Lebenden reisen bis die Sache geklärt war. Außerdem durften sie keinen Kontakt zu Asano haben. Ziel der Behörden war es Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben: Sollten Sie herausfinden wer sie verriet oder wie ihr Geheimnis aufflog, konnten sie das Ereignis aus der Erinnerung der Menschen löschen und so all das ungeschehen machen. Sie mussten heimlich handeln und auch heimlich in die Welt der Lebenden gelangen.

Ichika hatte Erfahrung darin und Kazui hatte den Ehrgeiz... und so schlichen sich beide kurze Zeit später aus dem Haus. Beachtet hatte sie keiner weil Ichigo vor dem Haus laut jammerte, Orihime im Wohnzimmer am wimmern war und Yuzu und Karin sich hinter dem Haus laut über Babys stritten. Nur wenige Minuten später drangen sie ins das Hauptquartier der 12. Kompanie ein...

Ein kleines offenes Fenster in der hintersten Ecke des Gebäudekomplexes war ihre Tür ins innere. Es war Tag. Die Gänge hell und lichtdurchflutet. Sie gingen vorsichtig vor um nicht aufzufallen oder irgendwelchen Krach zu machen. Zumal sie sich nicht auskannten mussten sie erst einmal den Ort finden an dem das Teil lag. Ein Wegweiser führte sie schließlich zum Lager...

In seinem Büro saß Mayuri Kurotsotchi an seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber Kaneda und dem Mitglied der Untersuchungskommission und hörte aufmerksam zu als diese ihm, wie aufgefordert und gegen die Anweisung der Kommission, erzählten was diese gerade ermittelt bzw. ausgesagt hatten. Dem Kommandanten der 12. Kompanie durfte man schließlich nicht widersprechen. Erst als es der Tür klopfte unterbrachen sie.

„WAS?!" rief der Kommandant gereizt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Leiter der Kommission trat ein. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung! Aber wir haben eine Frage!"

Mit einer Handbewegung wies der Kommandant auf einen freien Stuhl und sah den anderen Shinigami grimmig an. „Bitte!"

„Also, da sie die beiden hier ja sowieso schon ausgefragt haben, wissen Sie sicher schon das wir uns für Ihr Erinnerungs-Aufzeichnungs-Gerät interessieren! Haben Sie es zufällig noch!"

Der Kommandant hörte begeistert und aufmerksam zu...

Vor dem Lager merkten die beiden Kinder währenddessen das die Tür abgeschlossen war. Ichika öffnete sofort ein kleines Portal (eine ihrer besonderen Fähigkeiten) um ihnen das eindringen in den Raum zu ermöglichen. Im Lager war es dunkel, staubig und voll. Regale voller unterschiedlicher Experimente und Versuche, aber auch Rohmaterial standen dicht an dicht. Neugierig sahen sich die Kinder um und suchten etwas das wie ein Erinnerungs-Gerät aussehen könnte. Bis sie hörten das jemand vor der Tür stand und diese gerade aufschloss...

Sofort versteckten sich die beiden und unterdrückten Ihre Aura, um so zu verhindern das jemand Ihr Reiatsu spüren konnte. Kurotsotchi, Kaneda und die beiden anderen kamen ins Lager. Begeistert nahm der Kommandant eine kleine Box aus dem obersten Fach eines Regals um daraus eine Art Fahrradhelm herauszuholen...

„Hier haben wir das gute Stück!" sagte er begeistert als er den Helm ins Licht hielt. Es sah tatsächlich so aus wie ein roter Fahrradhelm mit einer kleinen Nummerntastatur, einem kleinen Display und einer Halterung in der eine alte Videokassette steckte. Auf dem kleinen anhängenden Papierschild stand die Zahl 1984. Das Jahr in dem er das Gerät entwickelte. Und etwas das aussah wie ein Warnhinweis. „Hmm... 31 Jahre... Wie die Zeit vergeht!"*

„Und wie funktioniert es?" fragte der Leiter der Kommission.

Die Kinder spickten vorsichtig auf und hörten aufmerksam zu.

„Ist ganz einfach... Sie tippen hier das Datum ein, setzen der Person den Helm auf, und dann werden die Erinnerungen des Gesamten Tages hier auf diesem Band aus Zelluloid in dieser kleinen schwarzen Kiste aufgezeichnet. Anschließend benötigen sie nur noch einen Fernseher und einen Videoabspieler um es sich anzusehen."

„Hmm... Klingt hoch interessant. Es ist gut zu wissen das sie das Gerät noch haben! Wir werden einen Antrag stellen das Gerät an Asano zu testen. Dann können wir beweisen das er dahinter steckt." erklärte der Shinigami während Kurotsutchi den Helm wieder in die Box legte und diese wieder an ihren Platz im Regal legte. Die beiden Kinder blickten auf und merkten sich die Stelle bevor sie sich wieder verkrochen um nicht gesehen zu werden, während die Erwachsenen das Lager verließen.

Nach einigen Sekunden, nachdem sie hörten das die Tür abgeschlossen und sie sicher waren das die Erwachsenen weg waren, kamen die Kinder aus Ihrem Versteck. Ichika gab Kazui Hilfestellung als dieser an dem morschen Regal hochkletterte um das Päckchen zu holen. Lautes krachen des altersschwachen Holzes begleitete jeden von Kazuis Bewegungen. Als er das Päckchen schließlich zu greifen bekam gab er Ichika ein Zeichen, damit diese wieder ein kleines Portal öffnete...

Die vier Shinigami im Flur erschraken als sie ein extrem lautes Poltern aus dem Lager hörten. Aufgeregt liefen sie zurück um nachzusehen was geschehen war. Es klang als wäre irgendetwas eingestürzt. Ein merkwürdiges Reiatsu war kurz zu spüren als der Kommandant die Tür wieder aufschloss. Es war jedoch schon verschwunden als er sie wütend aufstieß und nur sehen konnte das das komplette Regal in sich zusammengebrochen war, zwei andere Regale umgeworfen hatte und im Lager nun ein Heilloses Chaos herrschte. Das hunderte Jahre alte Regal hielt Kazuis Gewicht nicht mehr stand. Die Kinder jedoch... waren schon über alle Berge...

 **Bitte um Review!**

 **Anmerkung:** Das Jahr der Handlung wird mit 2015 angedeutet, weil der erste Band von Bleach in Japan im Jahr 2001 erschien. Wenn alle Charaktere zu beginn der Geschichte rund 15 Jahre alt waren, sind alle somit Jahrgang 1986 evtl. 1985. Da die Geschichte zwei Jahre nach dem Epilog spielt und alle somit um die 29 Jahre alt sind, schreiben wir also in der Geschichte das Jahr 2015.


	6. Chapter 6

Während der Kommandant der 12. Kompanie wütend seine Rekruten hin und her scheuchte das verwüstete Lager aufzuräumen, hatten sich Kazui und Ichika wieder zurück in ihr Haus geschlichen um sich das Erinnerungs-Aufzeichnungs-Gerät anzusehen. Ihrer Meinung nach die perfekte Möglichkeit Keigos Unschuld zu beweisen. Fasziniert blickten die beiden auf den Helm und seine vielen kleinen Anhängsel.

„Was ist den das für ein Ding?" fragte Ichika und wies auf die Videokassette.

Kazui sah die Kassette mit großen Augen an und war sprachlos. „Das... weiß ich auch nicht."

„Du bist doch aus der Welt der Lebenden? Also musst du doch wissen was das ist?"

„So was habe ich aber auch noch nie gesehen!" erklärte Kazui, der im Zeitalter der DVD und digitalen Filmträger aufgewachsen war und wirklich noch nie eine Videokassette gesehen hatte.

Ein klopfen an der Tür unterbrach die beiden und lies sie aufschrecken...

„Kazui, Ichika... seid ihr da drin?" drang Isshins Stimme von draußen hinein. Eilig verstecken die Kinder den Helm bevor sie ihn hineinließen. „Kazui, deiner Mutter geht es gerade nicht so gut. Und dein Vater muss sich etwas abreagieren... Wir gehen essen!"

„Ich komme gleich!" sagte Kazui lächelnd bevor Isshin wieder verschwand. Kazui horchte an der Tür um sicherzugehen das er weg war und wandte sich wieder an Ichika. „Du kannst doch Portale in die Welt der Lebenden öffnen?"

„Ja! Aber wohin sollen wir? Wir wissen doch nicht wo er ist!" erklärte Ichika.

Kazui dachte nach... „Ich weiß wo der Fernsehkanal ist. Die wissen bestimmt wo Onkel Keigo ist..."

Gemeinsam schlossen die beiden einen Plan...

Hinter dem Haus waren die beiden Schwestern noch am streiten als Isshin den Kopf hinausstrecke und sie ebenfalls aufschrecken lies. „Mädchen, kommt ihr... Wir gehen essen!"

Yuzu drehte sich lächelnd zu ihrem Vater um und wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als Karin sie mit einem Blick ansah der mehr als eindeutig war... Sofort verstummte Yuzu wieder...

„Was ist los?"

„Ehm... nichts!" murmelte Karin. „Mir ist immernoch ziemlich übel... geht ruhig ohne mich!"

Isshin verstand dies und verließ mit Yuzu, den Kindern, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro und den Abarais das Haus...

In der Welt der Lebenden war auch Michiru Ogawa unterwegs. Am frühen Morgen hatte sie einen Anruf aus Tokio erhalten und sich sofort in ihr Auto gesetzt und war zu der Haftanstalt gefahren in der Keigo festgehalten wurde. Müde und zugleich ziemlich aufgekratzt bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge.

Wütende Demonstranten hatten sich neben zahllosen Reportern versammelt. Menschen schrien Dinge wie: Freiheit für Asano oder: Kurosaki ist doch nicht tot! Sie tat ihr bestes um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. Auch sie war kurzzeitig ins Visier der Medien geraten weil sie mit Orihime befreundet war. Doch sie war davongekommen, weil sie beweisen konnte das sie nichts wusste. Jetzt war Asano im Mittelpunkt des Medieninteresses und ausgerechnet sie wurde nun in dieses Gefängnis zitiert. Warum wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur das es wohl etwas mit Asano zu tun hatte, den sie zwar aus der Schule kannte, aber seit ihrem Abschluss nicht mehr persönlich gesehen hatte. Sie hatte seine Stimme oft aus dem Fernseher oder in einem ausländischen Film gehört aber das war es auch schon. Umso überraschter war sie als sie in das Büro des Gefängnisdirektors geführt wurde wo sie auf ebendiesen und den Psychiater traf.

„Ogawa-san?" fragte der Direktor. Sie nickte stumm. „Schön das sie es einrichten konnten!"

„Darf ich... fragen was Sie... von mir wollen?" fragte sie schüchtern.

„Nun... Es tut uns leid das wir sie damit belästigen müssen... Aber wir hatten gehofft das Sie uns etwas weiterhelfen könnten. Nehmen Sie doch platz!"

Michiru setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber des Direktors und sah ihn Stumm an.

„Sie sind eine ehemalige Mitschülerin von Keigo Asano, korrekt?" fragte der Direktor was Michiru mit einem weiteren stummen Nicken beantwortete. „Also kannten Sie auch Ichigo Kurosaki und den Rest der Bande persönlich?"

Michiru nickte unruhig bevor sie sich dazu durchrang doch etwas zu sagen: „Nun, ich kannte sie... aber... leider kann ich nichts zu dieser... Shinigami-Sache erzählen."

„Deswegen wollten wir nicht mit Ihnen sprechen! Wir hatten gehofft Sie könnten Asano vielleicht dazu bringen uns etwas zu erzählen..."

„WAS?" schrie Michiru laut auf bevor sie wieder ganz ruhig wurde. „Wieso gerade ich?"

„Ich erkläre es Ihnen!" sagte der Psychiater und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wir haben uns schlau gemacht. Sie sind neben Asano die einzige ehemalige Klassenkameradin von Kurosaki die nicht gegen sie ausgesagt hat. Sie haben genauso wie Asano jeglichen Kontakt mit der Presse gemieden."

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung das Orihime eine Hexe ist!" murmelte sie kleinlaut und erinnerte sich daran wie Orihime in der Öffentlichkeit dastand. „Also konnte ich auch nichts sagen. Ich wollte nicht einmal sagen das ich schockiert war... es ist nur..."

„Sie trauen sich nicht vor die Kamera! Nicht wahr?" fragte der Psychiater der als Experte sofort erkannte das Michiru extrem schüchtern war. Sie nickte. „Sie brauchen hier nicht vor eine Kamera oder sonst was zu treten. Sie sollen nur kurz mit ihm reden. Wenn Sie wollen komme ich mit. Es ist so, das er Ihren Namen positiv erwähnt hat. Er scheint Ihnen noch wohlgesonnen zu sein im Gegensatz zum Rest der Menschen die er kennt."

„Wieso?"

„Vielleicht gerade weil sie genauso wie er nichts über die Kurosakis öffentlich gesagt haben! Er hat keine schlechte Meinung von Ihnen. Bitte versuchen Sie es. Er wird Ihnen nichts tun! Und ich komme selbstverständlich mit wenn sie wollen... außerdem, sind Sie von allen ehemaligen Mitschülern die einzige die sich bereiterklärt hat wenigstens vorbeizukommen."

„Nein... Schon okay... wenn es sein muss!" murmelte Ogawa und lies sich von den beiden Männern zu der Zelle führen...

Keigo lag immer noch regungslos auf der Pritsche als sich die Tür öffnete und Michiru Ogawa zögerlich hineintrat. Überrascht richtete sich Keigo auf und sah sie an. Der Psychiater, der Direktor und die beiden Wärter blieben auf Ihren Wunsch hin draußen.

„Ha... Hallo... Asano!" sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Hallo... Ogawa!" antwortete Keigo ebenfalls sehr überrascht. „Was... machst du den hier?"

Michiru zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte. Die Wahrheit wahr das einzige was Ihr einfiel und so erklärte sie ihm warum sie plötzlich hier in seiner Zelle war.

„Hmm... Was willst du den von mir hören?" fragte Keigo unruhig. „Willst du auch die Geschichte hören wie dieser Aizen-Typ damals die halbe Stadt zerstört hatte? Oder willst du wissen wie oft du schon von den Hollows angegriffen wurdest?" Michiru rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Schließlich lag da ein vermeintlicher Mörder vor Ihr auf der Pritsche und sie war allein mit ihm. Fast allein... wenn man den Geist des toten Wärters miteinbezog. „Glaubst du auch ich habe Yuzu Kurosaki umgebracht?"

„Nein!" sagte Michiru reflexartig. „Die kann man doch gar nicht umbringen!"

Keigo brachte dies kurz zum Schmunzeln. „Hm... Da könntest du recht haben. Aber sie ist... war immer noch ein Mensch. Obwohl sie genau wie Ichigo das Kind eines Shinigami ist."

Unruhig kam Michiru näher und lies sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Sie hatte panische Angst... Keigo sah ihr das an und sie sprachen darüber. Eine Stunde lang unterhielten sie sich über allerlei Zeugs.

Ogawa erzählte das sie unverheiratet war und immer noch in Karakura lebte. Ganz in der Nähe der Kurosakis. Sie hatte regelmäßig Kontakt mit Orihime und kannte daher auch Kazui persönlich. Vor Ichigo hatte sie mit der Zeit keine Angst mehr, doch das kam wieder nachdem dieser als Shinigami geoutet wurde. Sie bekam die Unruhen mit bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Kurosakis flohen. Auch wie sie kurzzeitig von Reportern verfolgt wurde und was alles sonst so in Karakura passiert war. Keigo erzählte ziemlich knapp wie er damals nach Tokio ging und durch Zufall zuerst Synchronsprecher und dann Schauspieler wurde.

Es war ein lockeres und ruhiges Gespräch. Ogawa hatte viel zu große Angst direkt nach den Kurosakis zu fragen. Keigo sprach es selbst an und verriet ihr nur das die Kurosakis da wo sie jetzt waren ruhig bleiben konnten und sie ihm gestohlen bleiben konnten. Es war schade was passiert war, aber er konnte ja nichts ändern...

„Ihr wart doch Freunde?" fragte sie irritiert.

„Weißt du,..." Keigo kam ins straucheln. „Im Nachhinein... bin ich mir da nicht so sicher!"

Irgendwie verwunderte es sie nicht. Es wurde in der Schule viel getuschelt. Viele fanden damals das Keigo sich eher lächerlich gemacht hatte, so wie er bei Ichigo um Aufmerksamkeit gebuhlt hatte und immer wieder aufs neue dabei auf die Schnauze flog. Als sie ihn darauf ansprach widersprach er ihr nicht und stimmte ihr zu ihrer Überraschung auch noch zu. So unterhielten Sie sich noch ein Weilchen über dies und das. Michiru gestand ihm das sie gerufen wurde um ihn zum reden zu bringen und versprach so zu tun als hätte sie nichts aus ihm herausbekommen. Keigo nahm dies einfach so hin und erzählte ihr dafür von Yuzus Affäre mit dem Terroristen und das sie sich deshalb umgebracht hatte.

„Ogawa... kann ich dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten?" fragte Keigo unruhig.

„Worum... geht... es den?" fragte sie unruhig.

„Ich... weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll... Aber ich möchte etwas herausfinden." erklärte Keigo und sah sie mit leerem Blick an. „...In dem Fernsehsender... Da wo ich gearbeitet habe, gibt es eine Moderatorin... Makoto Hirabata..."

„Makoto Hirabata?!" Michiru kannte den Namen. „Diese bekannte Moderatorin die die Geschichte über die Kurosakis gebracht hat?"

Keigo nickte. „Ich will das du zu diesem Sender gehst und sie nach dem Paket fragst? Sie weiß um welches es geht. Sag ihr auch das ich ihr alles erzähle was sie will, vorausgesetzt sie erzählt mir alles über das Paket!"

Michiru Ogawa fühlte sich sehr merkwürdig als Asano sie darum bat. Aber sie hatte nicht den Mumm dazu Nein zu sagen. Sie nickte einfach nur und verabschiedete sich. Keigo verabschiedete sich auch, nicht sicher ob sie es wirklich tat und ob sie ihm wohl auch wie alle anderen nur eine falsche Versprechung gemacht hatte, wie alle anderen auch. Als Ogawa aufstand und zur Tür ging sah sie etwas...

Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und sah in die Ecke in der der Geist hockte. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl das jemand dort war. Aber dann sah sie es nicht mehr. Mit einem unguten Gefühl verließ sie die Zelle...

In der Soul Society scheuchte Yuzu alle anderen wieder vor den Fernseher. Es war fast Zeit für die Sondersendung über Keigo. Yuzu wollte sie sich unter allen Umständen ansehen. Ichigo, sein Vater und auch die anderen waren nicht gerade begeistert sich eine Sendung über denjenigen anzusehen der Ihnen all den Mist eingebrockt hat. Mit befehlendem Ton, der eigentlich gar nicht zu Yuzu passte, wies sie alle an sich hinzusetzen und ruhig zu sein während sie das Gerät einschaltete. In wenigen Augenblicken würde die Sendung beginnen. Im Moment lief noch ein Werbeblock.

Kazui und Ichika sahen einander stumm an und nickten. Nach dem Programm würde man sie beide bestimmt ins Bett schicken. Und dann könnten sie ihren Plan umsetzen. Doch zunächst müssten sie sich wie von Yuzu befohlen diese Sendung ansehen...

Yuzu drehte den Ton lauter als das Intro los ging. Das Logo des Boulevardmagazins schwebte ins Bild und die bekannte Moderatorin begrüßte mit breitem lächeln ihre Zuschauer. Was die Kurosakis nicht wussten war das neben ihnen noch 25 bis 30 Millionen weitere Japaner diese Sendung sahen. Keigos Fall interessierte alle.

„Guten Abend meine Damen und Herren. Ich begrüße Sie zu unserer heutigen Sondersendung zur Verhaftung des Schauspielers und Synchronsprechers Keigo Asano..."

Yuzu drehte den Ton lauter und alle hörten Aufmerksam zu...

„Gestern Abend muss der mit Abstand schlimmste Abend seines Lebens für Keigo Asano gewesen sein. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd bis zum Flughafen Haneda, wo er heldenhaft einen Amoklauf verhindert hat, wurde der durch seine Synchronisationen bekannte 29-jährige gestern verhaftet. In der Wohnung des Schauspielers fand die Polizei zwei Tote und mehrere Menschen im Koma. Die Umstände sind noch völlig unklar. Bei einer der Toten handelt es sich um Yuzu Kurosaki. Der jüngeren Schwester des Shinigamis Ichigo Kurosaki..."

Als ein Foto von Yuzu eingeblendet wurde, das diese in einer leicht aufreizenden Pose am Strand zeigte, war diese kurz vorm ausflippen. „Hey, wer hat dieses Foto gemacht? Ich sehe ja aus wie ein Flittchen!"

Ichigo zischte sie an ruhig zu sein. Er wollte genau zuhören. Nun wurden die Bilder einer Überwachungskamera vom Flughafen eingeblendet.

„...es sind diese Bilder die seit gestern um die Welt gehen." erklärte eine Frauenstimme während sie sahen wie Keigo sich ohne nachzudenken auf den Schützen warf. „Keigo Asano wirft sich auf einen Amokläufer am Flughafen Haneda und reißt ihn zu Boden. Schüsse lösen sich. Panik bricht aus. Asano wird bei dem Vorfall schwer verletzt. Jedoch rettet er durch seine Heldenhafte Aktion mehreren Menschen womöglich das Leben..."

„Hmm... Hast du nicht gesagt er würde ständig wegrennen?" fragte Karin ihren Bruder verwundert. Dieser war auch sehr überrascht von dem was er da sah.

Jetzt wurde das Handybild eines blutenden, verletzten Keigos eingeblendet. „...Asano verlässt den Flughafen wieder ohne einen Kommentar abzugeben. Bei dem Amokläufer handelt es sich um einen Psychisch Kranken ehemaligen Arzt aus Tokio, der offenbar seine Ex-Freundin töten wollte. Die Tatwaffe war ein Dienstrevolver der Polizei. Nach einem Abgleich der Seriennummer wurde die Waffe einem Inspektor der Kriminalpolizei zugeordnet, der am späten Nachmittag zu einer Befragung mit einer Kollegin in Asanos Wohnung geschickt wurde. Grund dafür war ein mysteriöser Anruf bei der Notrufzentrale..."

Das Bild schnitt zu einer Pressekonferenz der Polizei, bei der ein Polizeisprecher einen vorbereiteten Text von einem Blatt Papier ablas: „Um 13 Uhr 42, am gestrigen Tag, rief eine Frau von einem Festnetzanschluss den Notruf an und erklärte, das die vor einigen Tagen Festgenommenen Terroristen aus Amerika am Flughafen Haneda, einen Anschlag auf ein Flugzeug mit Ziel Dubai, in den Vereinigten Arabischen Emiraten, verüben wollten. Der Besagte Festnetzanschluss war auf Keigo Asano zugelassen..."

„Die beiden Beamten liegen im Koma. Ebenso ein Mitarbeiter einer Telefongesellschaft. Neben Yuzu Kurosaki starb noch ein weiterer, noch nicht identifizierter junger Mann." erklärte die Frau weiter während ein Phantombild von Hanataro Yamada eingeblendet wurde.

„Das ist Yamada!" erkannte Ichigo. Die hatten einen leeren Gigai in der Leichenhalle.

Das Bild schnitt wieder zu der Pressekonferenz: „Nach dem Ergebnis der Obduktion... starb Yuzu Kurosaki an einem mehrfachen Organversagen, infolge der übermäßigen Einnahme von verschiedenen Medikamenten. Dieser Medikamentencocktail wurde auch von den anderen Anwesenden Konsumiert. Auch Asano selbst wies in seinem Blut... Spuren von Morphium, Valium und Diazepram auf... zeitgleich ergab die Obduktion das es sich bei Yuzu Kurosaki tatsächlich um einen Menschen handelte..."

„Gerüchten zufolge soll Asano schon seit seiner Jugend Medikamentenabhängig sein. Auch gibt es schon längerem Gerüchte über Magersucht und Depressionen." erklärte die Frauenstimme weiter. Ein Foto von Keigo am Strand wurde eingeblendet. „Dieses etwa 6 Monate alte Foto zeigt, wie gefährlich untergewichtig Asano ist..."

„AUTSCH!" rief Isshin. „Der Typ ist krank!"

„...war es möglicherweise ein Gemeinsamer Selbstmordversuch der Schiefgelaufen ist? Oder hat der Amokläufer von Haneda die Sache fingiert um die Waffen der Polizisten stehlen zu können? So viele offene Fragen und keine Antworten. Als die Polizei wenige Stunden nach dem Vorfall am Flughafen Asano in seiner Wohnung aufsucht lässt sich dieser angeblich freiwillig Festnehmen. Zu den Vorwürfen schweigt er. Angeblich gibt es nicht einmal einen richtigen Haftbefehl..."

„Asano, hat um seine Verhaftung selbst gebeten!" erklärte der Polizeisprecher weiter. „Obwohl es keinen Handfesten Beweis gibt das er Yuzu Kurosaki die Drogen eingeflößt hat und wir tatsächlich von einem Selbstmord ausgehen..."

„SELBSTMORD?!" rief Yuzu. „Warum? Warum habe ich mich den umgebracht?"

„...offenbar, hatte Yuzu Kurosaki eine Affäre mit einem der Amerikanischen Terroristen, die vor wenigen Tagen bei einer Razzia festgenommen wurden. Besagter Terrorist hat offenbar gestanden, die junge Frau bedroht und in ihrer Wohnung in Karakura kurzzeitig gefangen gehalten zu haben. Als er herausfand das es sich um die Schwester des Shinigamis Ichigo Kurosaki gehandelt hat, bekam er selbst angst und floh mit seinen Komplizen aus ihrer Wohnung..."

„John? Mein Jonny? Ein Terrorist?" fragte Yuzu ungläubig. Sie sah so aus als wäre sie kurz davor auf den Fernseher einzuschlagen und Ichigo musste sie festhalten.

„Vor der Justizvollzugsanstalt Tokio Süd haben sich unterdessen hunderte Demonstranten versammelt die die Freilassung Keigo Asanos verlangen. Sie sind der festen Überzeugung, Asano wäre das Opfer eine bösartigen Verleumdungskampagne."

Das Bild wechselte zu einer Demonstrantin die ein Pappschild mit der Aufschrift '#freeasano' in die Luft hielt. „Diese Kurosaki hat doch bestimmt bloß ihren Körper verlassen und ist zu ihrem Bruder in diese Shinigamiwelt gegangen. Also Tot ist die nicht..."

„Sie ist tot, du dumme Kuh!" schimpfte Karin. „Die hat doch keine Ahnung?"

Ichigo zischte auch sie an ruhig zu sein und wies auf den Bildschirm.

„Das ist eine Familie voller Shinigami. Die sind doch alle untot! Die hat sich bestimmt umgebracht, beziehungsweise Vorgegeben sich umzubringen, um Asano ins Verderben zu stürzen." erklärte ein anderer Demonstrant.

„Wieso kommen sie drauf?" fragte der Reporter und hielt dem Mann wieder das Mikrofon vors Gesicht.

„Asano ist der einzige in der Gruppe der nicht verschwand. Die haben ihn zurückgelassen. Warum auch immer. Vielleicht weil sie aufgeflogen sind und einen Sündenbock brauchten. Nachdem was ich gehört habe waren er und Kurosaki keine Freunde..."

Die Anwesenden waren verwirrt und sahen einander Fragend an. Sie fragten sich wie sie darauf kamen. Im Fernsehen erschien ein ehemaliger Mitschüler der ein Interview gab.

„Asano war der Klassenclown. Es gefiel ihm nicht diesen Ruf zu haben, aber er war es nun einmal. Kurosaki war ein klassischer Einzelgänger. Man sah es ihm immer an das er von Asanos Anwesenheit genervt war." erzählte er. „Die haben Asano sogar geschlagen und er ist ihnen trotzdem immer hinterhergerannt wie eine Klette..."

„WER IST DER KERL? UND WAS FÄLLT IHM EIN SO EINEN MÜLL ZU ERZÄHLEN?" schrie Ichigo wütend. Jetzt war er es der kurz davor war auf den Fernseher einzuschlagen. „Wer ist das?"

Orihime zeigte verwirrt auf den Bildschirm und sah Ichigo mit großen Augen an. „Der war doch in unserer Klasse!"

Auf dem Bildschirm gab nun eine andere Klassenkameradin ein Interview. Sie wollte wohl nicht erkannt werden und stand deshalb im Schatten mit dem Rücken zur Kamera. Ihre Aussage war Angsterfüllt und zittrig. Die Stimme wurde verfremdet...

„Die haben ihn verhext! Anders kann sich das keiner von uns erklären! Er soll ja in der Lage sein Geister und Shinigami zu sehen. Vielleicht hat er Kurosakis Geheimnis erkannt und wurde von Ihnen gefügig gemacht. Nach der Schule war er abgehauen und brach den Kontakt ab..."

„Das der mal Seiyuu und Schauspieler wird hätte keiner von uns Gedacht! Im Gegenteil, während der Schulzeit hätten viele gedacht das aus dem nie was wird. Er war... ein Clown. Und nichts weiter... Und auf einmal hört man den ständig aus dem Fernseher..."

„Habt Ihr ihn wirklich geschlagen?" fragte Kazui leicht geschockt.

„WAS? Nein! Kazui, die erzählen Lügen!" jammerte Ichigo. In diesem Moment wurde ein altes Foto eingeblendet das zeigte wie Ichigo Keigo einen Tritt versetzte als dieser ihm wiedermal anspringen wollte. „AGGHHH... WOHER HABEN DIE DIESES FOTO?"

„Zum ersten mal tritt nun auch Asanos Mutter vor die Kamera..." erklärte die Moderatorin bevor Keigos Mutter eingeblendet wurde...

Keigos Mutter war die Beschämung deutlich anzusehen. Sie war so dermaßen am heulen und schluchzen das man alles was sie sagte Untertiteln musste.

„Es war so furchtbar. Wir haben fast nur gestritten. Als er dann abgehauen ist und nicht mehr mit uns geredet hat waren wir alle sehr traurig. Ich, mein Mann, seine Schwester..."

„Hä... Er hatte Angst vor seiner Schwester. Die war wirklich extrem streitsüchtig..." erklärte Mizuiro unruhig.

„...wir haben dem Jungen verboten sich mit diesem Kurosaki abzugeben. Der war ein sehr schlechter Einfluss auf unseren Sohn. Und deshalb gab es ständig Streit..."

„Was? Das höre ich zum ersten mal! Wusste das einer von euch?" fragte Ichigo geschockt.

„Hey, kannst du es ihr übel nehmen. Du warst doch ständig in Schwierigkeiten." erklärte Tatsuki noch ruhig.

Tatsuki war ruhig bis zu dem Moment als Keigos Mutter in die Kamera blickte und ihr Frust in Wut umschlug. „Und trotzdem. Allein wie oft diese Arisawa sich meinem Sohn gegenüber brutal verhalten hat... Das WEIB IST GEWALTTÄTIG UND AUFBRAUSEND?"

„WAAAAASSS?" schrie Tatsuki und packte sich eine der Zeitschriften. „DAS IST JA RUFMORD!"

„TATSUKI-CHAN, NICHT!" schrie Orihime noch, doch es war zu spät.

Wütend warf Tatsuki die Zeitschrift gegen den Fernseher... und riss dabei die Antenne ab. Das Bild wurde schwarz und flimmernd, der Ton blieb... allerdings leider nur vom Nordkoreanischen Staatsfernsehen...

„Aww... JETZT HAST DU ES KAPUTT GEMACHT!" schrie Ichigo wütend. „Keigos Mutter hat recht! Du bist zu aufbrausend!"

„WAS? DAS NIMMST DU SOFORT ZURÜCK!" schrie Tatsuki und ging auf Ichigo los.

Es war der Moment als sich die Anspannung und der Frust der vergangenen Monate, die Beengtheit und die Angst, die Wut auf alles... sich in diesem Moment entluden und in einer wüsten Schlägerei unter den Anwesenden ausarteten...

In mitten des Chaos aus strampelnden Armen und Beinen der sich prügelnden Erwachsenden und derer die Versuchten dazwischen zugehen und die Streithähne zu trennen, krochen Kazui und Ichika auf allen Vieren aus dem Raum und schlichen sich zurück ins Kinderzimmer. Dinge flogen durch die Luft während Yuzu und Orihime versuchten mit Besen die beiden Hauptstreithähne zu trennen und taten sich dabei letztendlich selbst weh als sie sich gegenseitig auf die Köpfe schlugen. Während der Rest mehr unfreiwillig sich gegenseitig an den Haaren zog, gelang es den Kindern sich unbemerkt davonzuschleichen...

Kazui und Ichika schoben die Tür zum Flur zu und setzten sich benommen hin.

„Das nennt man dann wohl, Lebende Seelen am Rande des Wahnsinns?!" erklärte Ichika mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen was Kazui, der seine Eltern noch nie so erlebt hatte und deshalb sehr geschockt war, mit einem stummen nicken bejahte während aus dem Wohnzimmer lautes scheppern und poltern zu hören war.

„KAZUI! - ICHIKA!" schrien Orihime und Renji gleichzeitig, jeweils den Namen des eigenen Kindes aus dem Raum wobei die beiden Kinder erschrocken von der Tür wichen.

Die Schiebetür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und beide streckten die Köpfe heraus. Mit zerzausten Haaren und Kratzern im Gesicht sahen beide die Kinder unschuldig grinsend an.

„AB MARSCH INS BETT, SOFORT!" riefen beide wie aus einem Mund und wiesen auf die Tür zum Kinderzimmer.

„OKAY!" riefen die beiden Kinder wie aus einem Mund und rannten davon während ihre Mutter, bzw. Vater wieder im Wohnzimmer zu den anderen Streithähnen verschwanden.

Eine gute Sache hatte es. So konnten sie ungestört ihre eigene, in ihren Augen sehr wichtige Mission, in die Welt der Lebenden vorbereiten und aufbrechen.

In dem Zimmer legten sie einige Kissen unter die Futons, so das es so aussah als ob sie da liegen würden und Ichika öffnete ein kleines selbst kreiertes Portal in die Welt der Lebenden. Kazui nahm noch den Karton mit dem Gerät aus seinem Versteck und zusammen traten die beiden kleinen Shinigami durch das Portal und verschwanden so unbemerkt in die Welt der Lebenden...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Während sich in der Soul Society die Kurosakis und ihre Freunde gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen und alte Konflikte neu entflammten, waren die beiden jüngsten, Kazui Kurosaki und Ichika Abarai, in der Welt der Lebenden angekommen. Unsichtbar für die Lebenden konnten sie sich, obwohl sie beide Shihakushos trugen, sich frei bewegen ohne aufzufallen. Besonders hier in Karakura, wo die Shinigami in aller Munde waren, wäre das äußerst fatal gewesen.

Ichika fragte Kazui jedes mal sofort aus, wenn sie etwas entdeckte was sie nicht kannte. So viele faszinierende Dinge, die eigentlich alltäglich waren in der Soul Society jedoch unbekannt, wurden von Ihr entdeckt. Von leuchtenden Werbetafeln, über Autos, Busse und sogar Stromleitungen, die Ichika besonders Faszinierend fand. Am Busbahnhof sprangen die beiden Kinder auf das Dach eines Fernbusses nach Shibuya, dem Bezirk im Zentrum Tokios in dem das Studio lag, und fuhren als Blinde Passagiere in die Stadt. Kazui kannte die Adresse nicht. Aber er wusste wie das Gebäude aussah und wo es sich in etwa befand. Keigo hatte ihm mal auf dem Handy ein Foto gezeigt. Es würde nur ein Weilchen dauern bis sie dort ankamen...

Und so nutzten die Beiden ihre Fahrt auf dem Dach des Busses für eine Besichtigung der nächtlichen Megametropole Tokios...

In der Soul Society, fiel niemandem das Verschwinden der Kinder auf. Yuzu hatte Ichigo und Ihren Vater aus dem Haus geworfen und die führten nun einen eigenen Kampf im Hof weiter. Als Karin, nachdem sich die Gemüter halbwegs beruhigt und die meisten in andere Häuser zum Übernachten gingen, den Kopf ins Kinderzimmer steckte sah sie zwei Gestalten in den Futons auf dem Boden schlafen. Beruhigt ging sie wieder, nichts ahnend das es nur Kissen waren, um die Streithähne im Hof zu trennen und um sich eine gute Ausrede für Byakuya auszudenken, der ebenso wie alle anderen Nachbarn aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde...

Im Zentrum Tokios angekommen blickten Kazui und Ichika fasziniert umher während sie auf dem Dach des Busses hockten und durch die Stadt, mit seinen hohen Gebäuden, riesigen bunten Werbebildschirmen und den vielen Menschen. Mit großen Augen und geblendet von den all den Funkelnden Lichtern der Metropole merkten sie nicht einmal das sie am Zielpunkt am Bahnhof Shibuya angekommen waren...

Sofort standen beide auf und sahen sich um.

„Boaahh... Das ist also die Stadt in der Onkel Keigo wohnt?!" sagte Kazui fasziniert. Für beide war es das aller erste mal das sie hier waren. Karakura war ein winziges Dorf im Vergleich dazu.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ichika und wies auf ein blinkendes Licht am dunklen Himmel, was Kazui ihr als Flugzeug erklärte. „Und was ist das?... Und das?"

Kazui hörte auf ihr zu antworten als er das Hochhaus erblickte in dem Keigos Studio und der Fernsehsender ihren Sitz hatten.

„SCHAU! DAS IST DER TURM!" rief er erleichtert. „Da arbeitet Onkel Keigo..."

Ichika forderte Kazui sofort zu einem Wettrennen heraus. Kazui nahm die Herausforderung an und so 'shunpoten' sie um die Wette während sie auf das etwa einen halben Kilometer entfernte Hochhaus zuliefen. Über Dächer, durch schmale Gassen, über Autos und Menschen hinweg... Ein kleiner Junge, der über ein geringes Maß an Spirituellen Kräften verfügte sah sie und zeigte nach oben während er rief das da Shinigamis seien. Seine Mutter nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn ungläubig weiter, im Glauben er hätte nur Vögel gesehen...

Ichika, durch ihr regelmäßiges Training in Topform, kam lange vor Kazui vor dem Haupteingang zu dem 30-stöckigen Hochhaus an und war dementsprechend gutgelaunt. Zusammen blickten sie auf. Irgendwo in diesem Koloss aus Stahl, Beton und Glas fanden sie vielleicht heraus wo sie Keigo finden konnten...

Beide traten vor den Eingang. Eine automatische Schiebetür aus Glas, die sich normalerweise öffnet wenn jemand davor stand, versperrte ihnen den weg. Der Bewegungsmelder reagierte nicht auf zwei unsichtbare Shinigami. Erst als ein Mann mit Aktenkoffer, der die ganze Zeit auf sein Handy starrte heraustrat öffnete sich die die Tür und die beiden Kinder konnten eintreten...

Während die beiden Kinder in das Gebäude eindrangen lief Michiru Ogawa stark zitternd auf dem Platz vor dem Gebäude auf den Eingang zu. Wieso sie es tat wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht weil sie zu große Angst vor Keigo hatte. Aber dabei gab es eigentlich keinen Grund dazu. Das war ja keine große Sache. Sie musste ja nur mit dieser Moderatorin reden.

Hätte Kazui Michiru gesehen, hätte er sich sofort an sie gewandt. Schließlich kannten sie sich. Aber Kazui und Ichika hatten nur Augen für die imposante Eingangshalle. Der immer schlecht Gelaunte Empfangsmitarbeiter starte teilnahmslos in den Bildschirm seines Computers und las sich einen Artikel über Keigos Verhaftung durch. Die Kinder liefen näher auf ihn zu und schnitten Grimmassen.

„Der kann uns nicht sehen." sagte Ichika zufrieden während Kazui auf ein Schild wies.

„Da! Nippon Synchronisation. Wir müssen da die Treppe rauf."

Zusammen rannten die beiden die Treppe rauf während Ogawa den Empfang erreichte.

„Guten Abend! Ich muss zu Makoto Hirabata!" sagte sie unruhig.

Der Mann am Empfang schielte zu ihr rüber und sah sie teilnahmslos an. „Haben Sie einen Termin?"

„Nein!"

„Dann können Sie gleich wieder gehen!"

„Aber... Ich glaube es ist sehr wichtig!"

„Ehm... Wie bitte? Sie glauben... das es sehr wichtig ist?" fragte er konfus. „Was nun? Ist es nun wichtig, oder glauben Sie bloß das es wichtig ist?"

„Ehmm... na ja... Asano hat mir gesagt das..."

„WAS ASANO HAT SIE GESCHICKT?" schrie der Mann leicht geschockt und direkt in sein Mikrofon vor ihm so das seine Stimme durch die ganze Halle hallte.

Michiru legte erschrocken ihre Hand über das Mikrofon und zischte ihn an ruhig zu sein. „SSCCHHH... Machen Sie das eigentlich mit Absicht?"

Der Mann wurde ganz blass. Während er sein Telefon in die Hand nahm und in der Nachrichtenredaktion anrief. „Ich kläre ob sie noch im Hause ist!"

Kazui und Ichika währenddessen bekamen nicht mit was in der Eingangshalle über Lautsprecher durchgesagt wurde, weil beide bereits die Synchronstudios erreichten. Der Gang war leer. Viele waren schon nach Hause gegangen. Kazui konnte deutlich spüren das Keigo hier war. Seine Aura, sprich Spuren seines Reiatsus waren hier. Hier waren sie richtig.

„Und wie wollen wir herausfinden wo Keigo jetzt ist? Wir können doch niemanden fragen, weil uns keiner sehen kann?" fragte Ichika.

„Dann müssen wir warten bis jemand es einfach sagt." schlug Kazui vor und so teilten sie sich auf. Kazui auf der einen, Ichika auf der anderen Seite des Ganges.

Über allen Türen leuchteten rote Lampen, das bedeutete das gerade gearbeitet wurde und niemand eintreten durfte. So stand es auf den Schildern, die an jeder Tür angebracht waren. Das respektierten die Kinder und so lauschten sie einfach.

An der ersten Tür hörte Kazui ganz deutlich eine Frau singen: „...Schlafe mein Kind, schlafe nur ein... all deine Träu...me... sind doch nur Schein..." das Schlaflied machte Kazui ganz schläfrig und brachte ihn zum gähnen.

An der Tür gegenüber hörte Ichika einen Mann: „...so meine Damen und Herren... rufen sie jetzt an und bestellen sie dieses Supergerät zu einem Sensationellen Preis. Zögern sie nicht. Rufen sie jetzt die eingeblendete Nummer an... Kaufen SIE JETZT! Das müssen Sie einfach haben!..." Ichika lehnte sich neugierig gegen die Tür und hob flehend die Arme. Sie wusste nicht worum es ging aber sie wollte jetzt auch so ein Ding haben.

Eine Tür weiter hörte Kazui jetzt gleich mehrere Stimmen: „...aber Großmutter, warum hasst du den so große Augen?... Damit ich dich besser sehen kann!... Und warum hasst du so einen großen Mund?..." Kazui kicherte etwas als er realisierte, das es sich um Rotkäppchen handelte und zog seine Kapuze auf um die Sache nachzuahmen.

Auf der anderen Seite hörte Ichika wieder einen Mann. „...er gibt den Ball weiter, ja das sieht gut aus... jetzt ein langer Pass... er tritt... TOOOOOOOORRRRR!" Ichika trat auch zu... und schlug sich den Fuß an der Tür an, den sie schmerzend rieb während sie auf dem anderen davon hüpfte...

Die beiden Kinder trafen an einer großen Doppeltür wieder aufeinander. Beim lauschen vernahmen sie keinen Ton. Über der Tür brannte die rote Lampe nicht, also beschlossen sie einen Blick zu riskieren und öffneten die Tür ein Stück weit um die Köpfe hineinzustecken. Beide staunten nicht schlecht...

In mitten dieses dunklen Raumes war vor Ihnen ein Hügel über den ein Panzer mit lautem scheppern direkt auf sie zurollte. Beide waren sprachlos als der tonnenschwere Koloss auf einmal anhielt. Die Kinder lehnten sich noch weiter hinein, während der Lauf des Panzers lautlos herunterfuhr und nun direkt auf sie zuhielt. Der Lauf zuckte noch etwas und rückte noch näher. Jetzt blickten sie direkt in den Lauf hinein. Dann folgte ein extrem lauter Schuss...

Kreischend rannten die Kinder davon, im glauben auf sie wurde gerade geschossen...

In dem Raum, rannte nun eine sowjetische Armee-Einheit lautstark johlend über die Landschaft. Kazui und Ichika hatten sich vor einem 3D-Film erschrocken.

„Diese 3D-Technik ist großartig!" sagte einer der Männer in dem Raum. „Das sieht so verblüffend echt aus, man merkt gar nicht das das ein 50 Jahre alter Sowjetischer Kriegsfilm ist..."

Auch die Kinder merkten es nicht. Sie waren so erschrocken das sie panisch durch den Korridor rannten und hinter der nächsten Ecke eine Frau umrannten.

Die Frau, eine Mitarbeiterin in der Verwaltung, wollte gerade eine Kiste mit alten Tonbändern, ins Lager bringen als sie von den beiden für sie unsichtbaren Gestalten erfasst und zu Boden geworfen wurde. Lautstark schreiend fiel sie hin und ließ dabei die Kiste fallen, deren Inhalt sich vor ihr über den Boden verteilte. Benommen rappelten sich die Kinder wieder auf und sahen sofort was sie angerichtet hatten.

„OH, das tut uns sehr Leid!" sagte Kazui schuldbewusst und fing an die Bänder aufzusammeln und wieder in die Kiste zu packen. „Warten Sie, wir helfen Ihnen!"

Die Frau, die die beiden Shinigami weder sehen noch hören konnte, dachte sie hätte eine Erscheinung als sie sah wie die auf dem Boden liegenden Bänder von selbst wieder in den Karton flogen...

Lauthals kreischend rannte sie davon... „GEISTER!"

„Oups!" war das einzige was Kazui herausbrachte und lies die Bänder fallen als er realisierte das er doch unsichtbar war.

Zusammen rannten die beiden Kinder davon, beim aufstoßen einer Tür wurden sie auch beobachtet, ebenso fiel es auf als sie eine Pflanze umwarfen und einen Stuhl verrückten...

„Haben Sie gerade auch eine Frau schreien gehört?" fragte Ogawa leicht geschockt kurz nachdem sie sich mit Makoto Hirabata getroffen hatte und die beiden Frauen durch einen Flur in der Redaktion gingen.

„Tut mir leid, nein!" sagte die bekannte Moderatorin und führte ihren Gast in einen Konferenzraum. „Bitte nehmen Sie doch platz!"

„Danke!" sagte sie unruhig und setzte sich an den großen Tisch. „Hirabata-san, danke das sie mir die Gelegenheit geben mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

„Als ich erfahren habe das sie mit Asano gesprochen haben, musste ich doch selbstverständlich mit Ihnen sprechen." sagte sie und schaltete ein Diktiergerät ein. „Also,... was hat Asano Ihnen erzählt."

„Moment mal, was wird das?"

„Das ist super Material!"

„Ich habe aber kein Material!" jammerte sie. „Ich bin nur hier weil Asano mich gebeten hat Sie zu fragen woher sie dieses Paket hatten..."

„Welches Paket?"

„Das Paket mit dem Material über die Kurosakis? Orihime war eine Freundin von mir..." Ogawa hielt sofort erschrocken Ihren Mund zu. Sie hatte zu viel gesagt. Die Moderatorin vor Ihr war jedoch begeistert.

„Was? Das ist ja großartig! Eine Zeugin aus dem engeren Kreis..."

„Wie... nein..."

20 Stockwerke unter Ihnen wurde den Mitarbeitern im Synchronstudio langsam bewusst das es in ihrem Studio nicht nur spukte... es musste etwas richtig im Busch sein. Panisch verließen die Menschen das Studio und rotteten sich im Foyer zusammen.

„Es spukt! Asano hat uns Geister in die Bude geschleppt!" schimpfte eine Frau ängstlich.

„Ihr habt es doch auch gesehen. Die Türen haben sich von selbst geöffnet..." rief ein Mann.

Auf einer Empore saßen Kazui und Ichika auf einer Brüstung und beobachteten das ganze beschämt.

„Mama und Papa hatten recht!" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund und senkten die Köpfe. „Ich muss besser aufpassen."

Die beiden hatten so viel gemeinsam...

Weiter oben versuchte Michiru immer wieder das Diktiergerät auszuschalten. Doch Makoto schaltete es immer wieder ein.

„Bitte, ich kann Ihnen wirklich nichts dazu sagen. Asano will mit Ihnen reden! Das ist auch schon alles. Er will wissen woher sie dieses Paket haben!"

„Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht!" sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Bitte, er vegetiert da in einer Gefängniszelle vor sich her. Weil er jemanden umgebracht haben soll, der sowieso schon untot ist..." jammerte Michiru. Ob das mit dem 'untot' sein stimmte wusste sie nicht, aber die ganze Welt war ja schon davon überzeugt.

„Hat er gesagt warum er gerade mit mir darüber sprechen wollte?"

„Nun... Sie sind die Frau, die das Geheimnis der Kurosakis aufgedeckt hat. Asano ist sich sicher das weder Sie noch er etwas damit zu tun haben. Also..."

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Schlecht! Und das ist noch untertrieben!" murmelte Ogawa und fing an der Frau zu erklären was sie heute erlebt hatte.

Im Foyer erkannten Kazui und Ichika das sie lieber verschwinden sollten. Ein Wachmann wurde von den verängstigten Angestellten in die Synchronisation gescheucht während andere das Gebäude fluchtartig verließen.

„Dieser Asano, hat uns das eingebrockt!" schimpfte die Frau wieder. „Und jetzt werden wir von Geistern heimgesucht!"

„Wir sind keine Geister! Wir sind Shinigami!" schrie Ichika, doch keiner der anwesenden konnte sie auch nur wahrnehmen.

„Das bringt nichts! Wir sollten hier verschwinden!" schlug Kazui vor und zusammen sprangen sie in Richtung des Haupteingangs.

Ichika schwang sich an einem großen Wegweiser, über die Leute hinweg und warf beim landen einen Sessel um...

Bei den Anwesenden löste der Anblick der sich bewegenden Möbel nun eine Panik aus...

Weiter oben wurde auch in der Nachrichtenredaktion das Geschrei vernommen.

„Oh, jetzt habe ich auch einen Schrei gehört!" sagte Makoto leicht erschrocken.

„HEY, unten bei Nippon Synchronisation ist die Hölle los!" erklärte ein Mann der ohne anzuklopfen in den Raum gestürmt kam. „Dort spukt es!"

„Es spukt! Also hat Asano uns doch Geister in die Bude geschleppt." rief Makoto begeistert. „Schickt sofort ein Kamerateam nach unten! Wir werden Live aus dem Foyer berichten... Ogawa-san, kommen Sie, das müssen Sie... eh... Ogawa-san..." Michiru war verschwunden.

Ogawa hatte nur hören müssen das es in der Lobby spuckt und sie hatte sofort die Flucht ergriffen. Mit dem Aufzug fuhr sie nach unten und verließ auf schnellstem weg das Gebäude. Kazui und Ichika hatten sich ebenfalls nach draußen begeben wo sie Michiru sofort entdeckten.

„Hey, das ist Ogawa! Sie ist eine Freundin von Mama!" sagte Kazui und wies auf Michiru.

Diese war außer sich. Ängstlich lief sie zur Tiefgarage in der sie geparkt hatte und suchte schon nach ihren Autoschlüsseln in ihrer Handtasche. Die Kinder folgten ihr direkt.

„Oh, man Asano... In dem Studio wirst du dich nicht mehr blicken lassen können!" murmelte sie benommen und hastete weiter zu ihrem Auto.

„Hat sie Asano gesagt?" fragte Ichika.

„Sie weiß wo Onkel Keigo ist!" erkannte Kazui.

Dies war für die beiden der Entschluss ihr zu Folgen. Sie war nicht am gehen, sie schien zu rennen während sie die Tiefgarage erreichte und die Treppe herunter rannte. Plötzlich jedoch... zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Parkdeck, blieb sie stehen und sah ängstlich hinter sich... direkt auf Kazui und Ichika...

„Kann... die uns etwa sehen?" fragte Ichika leicht beunruhigt.

„Ich... weiß nicht..." stammelte Kazui.

Ogawa blieb stehen weil es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Sie überkam dieses eigenartige Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl das sie jemand verfolgte. Das da jemand hinter ihr stand, sie ansah und über sie redete. Doch da war nichts... das dachte sie zumindest. Kazui und Ichika verhielten sich ganz ruhig während Ogawa sie für ein paar Sekunden ansah. Sie hätte schwören können eine Kinderstimme gehört zu haben... Doch dann schüttelte sie verwirrt den Kopf und rannte weiter. Sie bildete sich das ganze wohl nur ein.

„Aw... Sie sieht uns doch nicht!" sagten die beiden Kinder erleichtert und folgten ihr weiter...

Michiru eilte zu ihrem Kleinwagen, der in der untersten Ebene der Tiefgarage geparkt war. Hastig kramte sie ihren Schlüssel raus. Sie wollte nur nach Hause und diesen furchtbaren Tag so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Es war spät. Sie war müde. Sie wollte nur nach Hause und ins Bett. Gähnend schloss sie ihr Auto auf, öffnete die Tür und ließ die Schlüssel fallen.

Während sie sich nach unten bückte um ihre Schlüssel aufzuheben, merkte sie nicht, das der Fahrersitz sich wie von Geisterhand nach vorne klappte und das Auto leicht wackelte. Kazui und Ichika sprangen klammheimlich auf die Rückbank damit Ogawa sie zu Asano brachte. Hastig klappten sie den Sitz wieder zurück, der mit einem lauten knacken wieder in seine Originalstellung zurück schnellte. Ogawa schreckte erschrocken auf als sie das knacken hörte. Doch wieder sah sie nichts. Erschrocken sah sie in ihr Auto. Doch wieder sah sie nichts.

Die beiden Kinder auf der Rückbank wurden langsam unruhig.

„Ich fange an langsam durchzudrehen!" murmelte sie als sie in ihr Auto stieg und sich selbst im Rückspiegel betrachtete. „Dieser Asano... hmm... Was das wohl für ein Gefühl sein muss... ständig irgendwelche Geister sehen zu können! Kaum vorzustellen..."

„AUTSCH!" rief Ichika nachdem Ogawas Handtasche, die sie auf die Rückbank geworfen hatte, in ihrem Gesicht landete.

„WAS ZUM..." schrie sie auf. Da hat doch jemand gerade Autsch geschrien. Als sie auf die Rückbank sah sah sie etwas. Ganz undeutlich hatte sie zwei verschwommene Umrisse die da im Fond saßen. „... awww... Nein, ich kann nichts sehen... Ich bin nur müde..."

Zitternd steckte sie den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und machte die Zündung an.

„Ich glaube die kann spüren das wir hier sind!" murmelte Kazui.

„AGGHHH... Jetzt fange ich auch noch an Kazuis Stimme zu hören." sagte Michiru und drehte sich erschrocken um. „Und... ich fange an zu halluzinieren!"

Jetzt konnte sie ganz verschwommen zwei Kinder auf Ihrer Rückbank erkennen. Beide in merkwürdiger Schwarzer Kleidung. Nervös lies sie den Motor an.

„Okay... Ich bin eindeutig am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs... Ach was rede ich da... am Rande des Wahnsinns... quatsch, ich bilde mir das doch alles nur ein... All das Gerede über die Kurosakis und die Shinigami... Da muss man ja... AGGHHHH..."

Als sie sich diesmal umdrehte, konnte sie, diesmal relativ scharf aber immer noch durchsichtig, deutlich einen Jungen mit orangen Haaren und ein Mädchen mit dunkelroten Haaren die beide schwarze Kimonos trugen. Ogawa wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht und drehte sich blitzschnell wieder nach vorne.

„...ich habe nichts... gesehen! Ich... habe... nichts gesehen!" stammelte sie unter Schock und sah in ihren Rückspiegel. Über den Spiegel sah sie nichts. Zitternd legte sie den Rückwärtsgang ein. „Ich lasse mich einfach nur zu leicht beeinflussen. Als ob Asano mich wirklich... AAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!"

Jetzt schrie sie schon lauter als sie sich wieder umdrehte und diesmal die Kinder klar und deutlich sah. Nicht durchsichtig, nicht unsichtbar und nicht unscharf. Klar und deutlich wie zwei richtige Menschen saßen da zwei kleine Shinigami. Und einer von Ihnen war eindeutig Kazui.

„Nein!" sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und mit den tränen kämpfend. „Nein! Ihr seid nicht zwei Shinigami die da in meinem Auto sitzen... Nein, Ihr seid nicht echt..."

Michiru streckte die Hand aus. Ichika wich zurück als ihre Hand näher an ihr Gesicht kam um sie zu berühren.

„HEY, FINGER WEG!" schrie Ichika wütend und schlug Ogawas Hand weg.

Diese fing an wie am Spieß zu schreien... und lies reflexartig die Kupplung los während Ihr anderer Fuß leicht das Gaspedal berührte...

Der Kleinwagen machte einen Ruck nach hinten, schoss aus der Parklücke und krachte in ein parkendes Auto auf der anderen Seite. Der Aufprall war so hart das das andere Auto sich in ein drittes Auto schob und bei beiden Autos die Alarmanlagen losheulten.

„Ich glaube, sie kann uns doch sehen!" murmelte Kazui während die bewusstlose Michiru auf ihrem Lenkrad lag und dabei auf die Hupe drückte, welche lautstark durch die dunkle Tiefgarage hallte.

 **Bitte um Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

In der Soul Society standen etwa ein Dutzend Mitglieder der 12. Kompanie in einer Reihe im Flur vor dem Lager, das Kazui und Ichika einige Stunden zuvor unabsichtlich verwüstet hatten und warteten gespannt ob sie endlich ins Bett gehen durften, nachdem sie stundenlang das Lager ausräumen, putzen, aufräumen, neue und stabilere Regale zimmern mussten und alles wieder einräumen durften. Mayuri Kurotsotchi kam mit einem verhaltenen lächeln aus dem Lager und schien zur Erleichterung aller, tatsächlich zufrieden zu sein.

„Sieht gut aus. Die Regale hätten wir schon vor Hundert Jahren ersetzten sollen. Ihr könnt gehen!" sagte der Kommandant kühl und die Shinigami gingen, während ein anderer auf den Kommandanten zuging.

„Herr Kommandant, hier ist die Liste die sie haben wollten!" sagte der Shinigami und überreichte eine mehrere Seiten lange Liste von allem was kaputt oder beschädigt war. „Es scheint so... als würde etwas fehlen!"

„Hmm... Kurosaki hat heute Mittag einen Fernseher aus dem Lager geklaut und gedacht ich würde es nicht merken. Ich habe nichts gesagt weil ich ihn auflaufen lassen wollte." erklärte der Kommandant emotionslos und wollte selbst gehen.

„Nun, ja da ist der Fernseher, aber... da ist noch etwas!"

„Was?"

„Hier ist die Nummer!"

Der Kommandant nahm den Zettel an sich um die Nummer zu sehen. Alles im Lager war katalogisiert und durchnummeriert, so das bei Verlust oder Diebstahl sofort erkannt wurde was fehlte. Und so erkannte er sofort das ausgerechnet sein Erinnerungs-Aufzeichnungsgerät, das er nur Sekunden zuvor der Untersuchungskommission gezeigt hatte, verschwunden war...

In der Welt der Lebenden währenddessen, waren die beiden Kinder geschockt über Michiru Ogawas Reaktion darauf das sie sie plötzlich sehen konnte. Beim Anblick der beiden Kinder in den schwarzen Kimonos war sie so sehr erschrocken das sie rückwärts in zwei andere Autos gekracht und anschließend bewusstlos auf ihrem Lenkrad liegen blieb, wobei sie auf die Hupe drückte.

„OH NEIN! Ich glaube wir haben sie umgebracht?!" sagte Kazui beschämt und versuchte Ogawa aufzuwecken.

„Die ist aber sehr schreckhaft!" murmelte Ichika kopfschüttelnd bevor sie sah das jemand auf sie zulief. „Hey, da kommt jemand..."

Zwei Männer, die gerade auch auf dem Weg zu ihren Autos waren, hatten den Aufprall gehört und das laute Hupen. Geschockt sahen sie den Kleinwagen und seine bewusstlose Fahrerin und rannten darauf zu um zu helfen.

„Hallo! Hallo, Fräulein! Geht es Ihnen gut?" rief einer der Männer und öffnete die Tür um ihren Puls zu fühlen. „Sie lebt! Hallo! Wachen Sie auf..."

Benommen öffnete Michiru ihre Augen und hob ihren Kopf von der Hupe. Sie hatte eine große Beule auf der Stirn, war aber ansonsten unverletzt. Ihr Kopf pochte vor schmerzen während sie aufwachte und in den Rückspiegel sah. Über den Spiegel konnte sie nichts sehen. Der Mann half ihr aus dem Wagen während der andere sein Telefon heraus kramte um Hilfe zu rufen.

„Ich rufe Ihnen einen Arzt." sagte der Mann.

„Mein... Wagen..." murmelte Michiru und sah nach hinten. Die Kinder duckten sich um nicht gesehen zu werden.

„Keine Sorge... den Schaden bezahlt die Versicherung... falls sie eine haben." sagte der Mann aufmunternd.

„Der... Rücksitz..." stammelte sie weiter und sah wieder in ihren Wagen. Dort entdeckte sie natürlich wieder die Kinder und fing an zu weinen. „Awww... Sie da..."

Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Mann und zerrte Ihn zu ihrem Wagen.

„...sehen Sie da rein!" sagte sie heulend. „Sehen Sie auf meine Rückbank und sagen Sie mir das da zwei Kinder mit komischen Haarfarben und schwarzen Kimonos sitzen."

Der Mann konnte natürlich nichts sehen. Verwirrt drehte er sich zu Michiru um und sah sie fragend an: „Fräulein, haben Sie irgendwelche Medikamente genommen?"

„Was?"

„Ogawa-san, bitte... Sagen Sie nichts mehr! Die können uns nicht sehen!" sagte Kazui flehend während Ichika den Beifahrersitz vor klappte und über die Beifahrertür ausstieg.

Der Sitz und die Tür fielen auch den Männern auf die erschrocken zurückwichen. Auch Ogawa wich erschrocken zurück als sie sah das Ichika einen Merkwürdigen Gegenstand hervorholte und damit in die Gesichter der beiden Männer sprühte. Beide Männer brachen sofort bewusstlos zusammen.

„AGGHHH... WAS HABT IHR GETAN?" schrie Ogawa panisch.

„Sccchhh... Bitte Ogawa-san. Denen geht es gut! Wir haben nur Ihre Erinnerungen ausgetauscht." sagte Kazui unschuldig lächelnd. „Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe!"

„WAS? WIESO? WIESO ICH? WIESO KANN ICH EUCH ÜBERHAUPT SEHEN!" schrie sie weiter.

„Bitte nicht so laut..." flehte Kazui. „Bitte, bringen Sie uns zu Asano!"

„ICH SOLL WAS MACHEN?" sie war geschockt. „IHR WOLLT ZU ASANO INS GEFÄNGNIS?!"

„SSCCHHHH... Bitte hören Sie auf zu schreien!"

„ICH MUSS DOCH SCHREIEN, BEI ALL DEM KRACH DEN DIESE ALARMANLAGEN MACHEN... OH MEIN GOTT! ICH BIN GERADE IN EINEN LUXUS-SUV GEKRACHT!"

„Keine Sorge, das Regeln wir." sagte Kazui lächelnd. „Aber Sie müssen uns dringend zu Asano bringen es ist sehr wichtig."

„WIESO?!"

„Awww... Jetzt hören Sie doch auf zu schreien!" schimpfte Ichika und setzte einen Kido ein den sie kürzlich gelernt hatte: Mit einer Handbewegung schloss sie Ogawas Mund wie einen Reißverschluss...

Diese wurde jetzt erst recht panisch. Kazui sah sie mit großen Augen und flehendem Blick an. Sie musterte die beiden jetzt genauer. Sie kannte Kazui schon seit seiner Geburt. Das Mädchen, das sie mit verschränkten Armen und strengem blick ansah, erinnerte sie sehr stark an Rukia. Aber auch die Frisur erinnerte sie an jemanden.

Mit tränen in den Augen nickte sie... sie hatte einfach zu große Angst vor den beiden...

Mit einem weiteren Kido hinderte Ichika sie daran wegzulaufen und lies sie wieder einsteigen um gemeinsam wieder zurückzufahren...

Während die Kinder mit ihrer 'Geisel' die Tiefgarage verließen, in der Lobby des Fernsehsenders die Menschen anfingen sich zu beruhigen und die beiden bewusstlosen Kollegen in der Tiefgarage neue, merkwürdige Erinnerungen erhielten, beschloss die Nachrichtensprecherin Makoto Hirabata Asano im Gefängnis aufzusuchen. Zeitgleich lief Mayuri Kurotsotchi vor Kaneda Ochi und dem Mitglied der Untersuchungskommission auf und ab und fragte sie wütend aus.

„Also... wem außer den Mitgliedern der Kommission haben Sie noch davon erzählt?"

„Niemandem!" antworte Kanedas Kamerad zittrig. Sie beide wurden aus den Betten gezerrt, waren müde und noch im Halbschlaf.

„Hat irgendjemand von der Kommission vielleicht das Gerät gestohlen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Aber irgendjemand der genau davon wusste zu was es gut ist, muss es gestohlen haben. Also kann es nur jemand sein der kürzlich darüber informiert wurde." der Kommandant war wütend. „Ochi... Sie haben es auch niemandem erzählt, oder?"

„Nein, Herr Kommandant!" antwortete Kaneda.

„Sie haben auch sonst keine Ahnung wer davon wissen könnte?"

„Nein, Herr Kommandant!" antwortete Kaneda. „Außer..."

„Außer...?"

„Ehmm... Nun ja, während der letzten Sitzung der Kommission gab es einen Zwischenfall." erklärte Kaneda.

„Und weiter?!"

„Herr Kommandant, während ich den anwesenden von Ihrer großartigen bahnbrechenden Erfindung erzählt habe, stürzten plötzlich die Kinder von Kurosaki und Abarai durch das Dachfenster." erkärte Kanedas Kamerad. „Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke... wäre vielleicht möglich das sie etwas mitgehört haben..."

„Und was sollten ihrer Meinung nach zwei sieben Jahre alte Kinder mit dem Gerät anstellen?"

Kaneda und sein Kamerad sahen sich gegenseitig mit großen Augen an. Ihnen kam ein Furchtbarer Verdacht...

In der Welt der Lebenden raste Michiru Ogawa über die Autobahn zurück in Richtung Karakura. Sie hatte den Kindern erklärt das zu dieser Urzeit keine Besucher mehr ins Gefängnis gelassen wurden und sie so unmöglich zu Asano könnten, der jetzt erst einmal eine Nacht schlafen sollte (was er seit drei Tagen nicht mehr getan hatte und auch heute Nacht nicht tun würde). Kazui erklärte Ihr den Sachverhalt und stellte Ihr Ichika vor. Michiru musste ihnen dafür erklären was alles passiert war nachdem sie die Welt der Lebenden verlassen mussten.

„Ihr... lebt also jetzt in dieser 'Soul-Society'?" fragte Michiru was Kazui bejahte. „Und du kleines, bist die Tochter von Rukia..."

Ichika nickte.

„Und ihr glaubt das es Asano war,... der euer Geheimnis an die Presse weitergegeben hat.?"

„Nein! Das ist die Untersuchungskommission!"

„Welche Untersuchungskommission?"

„Die Untersuchungskommission der Gotei 13, die untersucht Vorfälle!"

„Und die Gotei 13 ist so eine Art militärische Organisation die die Shinigami ausbildet und verwaltet oder was?" fragte sie weiter.

„Das dürfen wir Ihnen als Lebende nicht sagen. Das unterliegt der Geheimhaltung." sagte Ichika mit verschränkten Armen.

„Aber Asano weiß es doch auch?"

„Tut er nicht. Papa wollte es nicht. Onkel Keigo ist wütend geworden und ging fort."

„Hmmm... Das würde ich jetzt auch gerne!" murmelte Ogawa während sie auf ihre Einfahrt einbog.

Widerwillig nahm sie nun zwei Shinigami bei sich auf. Keigo hätte sie davon sofort abgehalten, schließlich hat er das gleiche auch einmal durchgemacht. Aber Michiru Ogawa konnte ja nicht zwei Kinder, die ohne ihre Eltern unterwegs waren, alleine lassen. Schon gar nicht wollte sie zulassen das die beiden ins Gefängnis einbrechen. Sie war wie gelähmt. Sie wollte davonlaufen, konnte es aber nicht. Sie hatte panische Angst, konnte aber nicht schreien. Sie war völlig apart während sie ihr Auto parkte und die Kinder zu sich nach Hause führte.

Ogawa lebte noch bei ihren Eltern mit denen sie sich eine Wohnung nur zwei Straßen entfernt von der Kurosaki-Klinik teilte. Da diese gerade im Urlaub auf Hawaii waren würde es erst einmal nicht auffallen wenn sie sich mit jemandem Unterhielt den außer ihr niemand sehen konnte. Sie führte beide an den Küchentisch und stellte ihnen unterwürfig alles auf den Tisch was sie finden konnte. Die beiden Kinder bedienten sich ausgiebig an den Süßigkeiten die auf dem Tisch lagen und schlugen sich erst mal die Bäuche voll während Ogawa sich schweigend zu Ihnen setzte. Kazui dachte darüber nach, zu seinem Haus zu gehen. Aber Ogawa redete es ihm aus. Den Anblick der eingeworfenen Fenster und der vielen Schmierereien an den Wänden, die von wütenden Demonstranten kamen, wollte sie ihm ersparen.

„Wieso... kann ich euch... eigentlich... auf einmal... sehen?" fragte sie stotternd.

Die beiden jungen Shinigami horchten auf.

„Na ja... Vielleicht... haben wir ja aus versehen zu viel spirituelle Energie ausgestrahlt. Das haben Sie abbekommen und jetzt... können Sie uns sehen!" erklärte Ichika.

„Ihr meint das ist ansteckend?" fragte Ogawa erschrocken.

„Hmm... Ja! Ja, so kann man das erklären!" Ichika hätte es selbst nicht besser erklären können.

„Ich... ich habe Asano heute im Gefängnis getroffen. Wollt ihr damit sagen, ich habe mich bei Ihm mit Geister-sehen-können angesteckt?!"

Die Kinder nickten und brachten Ogawa zum heulen...

Sie teilte nun das gleiche Schicksal mit Keigo. Bei ihrem ersten richtigen Treffen mit zwei Shinigami muss sie diesen Obdach gewähren. Sie machten sich in ihrer Wohnung breit und fuchtelten mit Schwertern rum. Nachdem sie den beiden ein paar Gästefutons zum Schlafen gegeben hatte verkroch sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer und versteckte sich unter ihrer Bettdecke. Immer und immer hoffend bald aus diesem grotesken Albtraum aufzuwachen...

Die Stunden vergingen und nach einer mehr als unruhigen Nacht mit zwei gruseligen Kindern in der Wohnung, wurde sie von beiden schon am frühen morgen aus der Wohnung gezehrt um sie zum Gefängnis zu bringen...

„Ich geh ins Irrenhaus wenn das vorbei ist!" murmelte sie als sie wieder im Auto saß und den Motor anließ. „Ach, was rede ich da... ich geh nicht ins Irrenhaus, ich muss ins Gefängnis. Ich habe ein anderes Auto beschädigt und Fahrerflucht begangen. Ich kann ja schlecht behaupten von zwei Shinigami entführt worden zu sein."

„Das haben wir gehört!" maulte Ichika.

„Wir sind nur hier weil wir Onkel Keigos Unschuld beweisen wollen. Wenn das vorbei ist, löschen wir Ihre Erinnerung wenn Sie wollen?!" sagte Kazui freundlich.

„OH, BITTE! TUT ES!" flehte Michiru während sie davonfuhr. „Ich will vergessen das ich jemandes Auto beschädigt habe..."

In Shibuya herrschte ebenfalls dicke Luft...

„Irgendjemand ist gerade mit voller Wucht in mein Auto gekracht!" schimpfte Makoto Hirabata wütend als sie im Büro des Intendanten des Senders stand. „Und fast zeitgleich kommt es zu mysteriösen Spukerscheinungen unten bei Nippon Synchronisation. Yamashiro-san, ich will mit einem Kamerateam in das Gefängnis und mit Asano reden. Komme was wolle!"

„Wir haben doch bereits ein Kamerateam vor dem Gefängnis positioniert!" erklärte der Intendant. „Genau wie jede andere Fernsehanstalt in Japan! Jeder will wissen was Asano zu verbergen hat. Wieso glauben Sie das ausgerechnet Sie da rein kommen."

„Nun, weil vorhin... während dort unten die Geister ihr Unwesen trieben, eine Frau hier war. Genau wie Asano eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin von Ichigo Kurosaki. Sie ist eine gute Freundin von dessen Ehefrau... Und sie hatte gestern kurz bevor sie hier war, persönlichen Kontakt zu Asano. In seiner Zelle!"

„Was?"

„Ja, sie haben richtig gehört Yamashiro-san! Möglicherweise hat er, oder sie etwas mit dem Spuk da unten zu tun. Außerdem hat die Frau gesagt das Asano mit mir persönlich sprechen wollte... Glauben Sie mir, ich könnte wenn ich dort bin bestimmt super Material bekommen..."

Der Intendant war überwältigt und lies sich in seinen Sessel zurückfallen. „Nehmen Sie sich was sie brauchen und fahren Sie..."

In der Soul Society währenddessen erwachte auch die Sereitei aus ihrem Schlaf.

Yuzu Kurosaki war nach nur einem Tag in ihrem Nachleben, bereits voll angekommen und tat das was ihr am meisten Spaß machte: Für ihre Familie kochen. Orihime freute sich über die Hilfe und so blieb sie mit einem gruseligen Grinsen in ihrer Ecke und werkelte an etwas herum während Karin wie in Trance in den Fernseher starrte und sich das Nordkoreanische Staatsfernsehen ansah (den einzigen Sender, den sie nach Tatsukis Ausbruch noch rein bekamen). Yuzu kam lächelnd aus der Küche und reichte ihr ein üppig gedecktes Tablet mit vielen gesunden Sachen.

„Hier... in deinem Zustand musst du besonders gut auf deine Ernährung achten!" sagte Yuzu lächelnd mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Karin sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Frust, Verwirrung und Verzweiflung für einige Sekunden an. Dann nahm sie das Tablet und stellte es weg. „Ich hallte es nicht mehr aus! Ich gehe jetzt und kläre das ganze mit ihm. Sag den Anderen das ich spazieren gehe. Und wehe du verrätst irgendjemandem etwas oder dein Nachleben wird vorbei sein bevor es richtig angefangen hat."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ das Haus. Sie musste einfach weg. Das Dauergrinsen ihrer Schwester ertrug sie nicht... auch wenn sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten...

Kaum war sie zur Tür raus gestürmt, streckten Ichigo und Isshin ihre Köpfe hinein.

„Yuzu, dürfen wir endlich wieder reinkommen?" fragte Ichigo kleinlaut.

Yuzu verschränkte störrisch die Arme und drehte sich weg. „Nur wenn ihr versprecht euch für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr die Köpfe einzuschlagen."

„Wir versprechen es! Also bitte, lass uns wieder rein. Wir haben die ganze Nacht draußen verbracht!" jammerte Isshin.

„Hmm... Na gut. Aber die Kinder sollen nicht noch mehr verstört werden... Also benehmt euch bloß." maulte Yuzu und ging los um die Kinder zu wecken.

„Du warst viel netter als du noch am leben warst!" jammerte Isshin ihr hinterher während Orihime auf sie zulief.

„Hier, ich habe die ganze Nacht gestrickt!" sagte Orihime mit breitem Grinsen. „Hat mir Yuzu empfohlen. Das hat gut getan. War super entspannend. Ich hab euch Pullover gestrickt!"

Orihime sah alles andere als Entspannt aus. Sie sah eher so aus als hätte sie Tagelang nicht geschlafen. Und nun reichte sie beiden je einen ziemlich hässlichen Pullover. Beide gleich groß und mit merkwürdigem Schnitt.

„Los, los, los... probiert sie an." sie drängte die beiden die Teile sofort anzuprobieren. Beide sträubten sich zunächst, weil sich die Sachen sehr merkwürdig anfühlten aber taten es dann doch. „Ich wusste leider nicht wie groß ich den Ausschnitt für den Kopf machen musste. Also habe ich als Maß eine Wassermelone genommen!"

Entsprechend albern sahen beide aus als sie die Pullover trugen, die ihnen beiden viel zu groß waren. Nicht nur am Kopf! Auch waren die Ärmel nicht gleich lang und die Teile waren unbequem und kratzten.

„Und?! Was sagt ihr dazu?" fragte Orihime mit großen Augen und voller Hoffnung.

Ichigo wusste das Orihime gerade sehr fragil war und genau wie der Rest der Leute hier nervlich am Ende. Also lächelte er einfach nur. Am liebsten hätte er jedoch gesagt das er ihn abscheulich findet. Isshin, der seine Schwiegertochter abgöttisch liebte und immer alles was sie tat und sagte positiv beantwortete, war jetzt viel ehrlicher.

„Er... kratzt etwas! Was ist das für eine Wolle?"

„Oh, da war das Problem... Wolle hatten wir keine mehr. Also habe ich Paketschnur genommen!" als Orihime das sagte, waren Ichigo und sein Vater geschockt. Beide sahen einander benommen an während Orihime erfreut davonging. „Freut mich das sie euch gefallen! Jetzt mache ich noch einen für Kazui..."

Ichigo wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als er Yuzu schreien hörte.

„ICHIGO, ORIHIME, PAPA..." Yuzu kam aus dem Flur gestürmt und zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie war kreidebleich im Gesicht. „DIE KINDER SIND WEG!"

„WAS?" schrien alle anwesenden auf.

„Ich wollte die Kinder wecken und sie waren nicht da." erklärte Yuzu weiter.

„Wie, was... Wo..." stammelte Ichigo als plötzlich Rukia und Renji durch die offene Tür eintraten.

„Hey, ist Ichika noch bei euch?" fragte Rukia bevor sie Ichigo und seinen Vater in ihren albernen Pullovern sah. „Hahaha... Was habt ihr den da an?"

„Lach nicht so blöd. DIE KINDER SIND WEG!" schimpfte Ichigo.

„WAS? WOHIN?" fragte Rukia geschockt.

„Das würde ich sie auch gerne Fragen!" drang plötzlich die Stimme von Mayuri Kurotsotchi in den Raum.

Alle drehten sich erschrocken um und sahen den Kommandanten in der Tür stehen. Kaneda Ochi stand leicht ängstlich hinter ihm.

„Was wollen Sie den hier?" fragte Ichigo.

„Ich würde gerne mit Ihren Kindern sprechen! Die beiden sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig."

„In wie fern?" mischte sich jetzt Rukia ein.

Mayuri seufzte. „Gestern Nachmittag... Ist in unserem Hauptlager ein Regal zusammengebrochen und hat einen erheblichen Sachschaden angerichtet... Beim Aufräumen stellten wir fest das neben dem Fernseher hier... darüber unterhalten wir uns übrigens später noch, Kurosaki... auch noch etwas anderes fehlte."

„Wie jetzt... Was haben die Kinder denn damit zu tun?" fragte Ichigo bis ihm klar wurde was hier vor sich ging. „Moment mal... Wollen sie etwa meinem Sohn unterstellen ihr Lager verwüstet zu haben und ihr Dingsbums geklaut zu haben...?"

„So sieht es zur Zeit aus!" erklärte der Kommandant und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um den Blick auf Kaneda frei zu geben. „Ochi-san hier, hat mir erzählt das ihre Kinder gestern mitgehört haben wie in der Untersuchungskommission, die gerade gegen Ihren Freund Asano ermittelt, über das Gerät gesprochen haben das verschwunden ist. Nur eine Minute bevor das Regal zerstört wurde habe ich es dem Vorsitzenden gezeigt..."

„Über was für ein Gerät sprechen wir hier überhaupt?" fragte Isshin.

„Es ist ein Gerät das die Erinnerungen einer Person auf Film festhält und sichtbar macht. In den falschen Händen wäre es extrem Gefährlich..."

„Aber was sollten unsere Kinder den mit einem Gerät mit dem man... zum Beispiel herausfinden könnte was jemand an dem Tag gemacht hat... als über uns berichtet wurde..." Ichigo erkannte plötzlich das Motiv seines Sohnes. „Nein... Nein, das wird der Junge nicht wagen..."

„Er wird was nicht wagen?" fragte der Kommandant.

„Das Gerät an Keigo ausprobieren um dessen Unschuld zu Beweisen!" sagte jeder im Raum außer dem Kommandanten während sie sich gegenseitig unter schock ansahen...

 _ **Bitte um Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Michiru Ogawa war sich todsicher eine Geisel zu sein während sie am Steuer ihres Wagens saß und die zwei Shinigami auf der Rückbank wie aufgefordert zum Gefängnis chauffierte...

In der Soul Society scheuchten die Kurosakis und die Abarais umher... Sie mussten einfach in die Welt der Lebenden zurück und die Kinder aufhalten. Nicht weil sie nicht wollten das sie auf Keigo trafen, sondern um sie vor den Folgen zu schützen... wild stürmten alle nacheinander aus dem Haus um Hilfe zu holen und/ oder zu versuchen selbst in die Welt der Lebenden zu gelangen...

Am Ende blieben nur Kaneda und sein Kommandant im Haus zurück und sahen sich unruhig um. Mayuri fiel sofort auf das der Fernseher beschädigt war.

„Nicht zu fassen, die haben das Gerät nur eine Nacht und schon haben Sie es kaputt gemacht..." maulte Mayuri und richtete die Antenne wieder. Sofort lief das Gerät wieder normal und man konnte sogar umschalten, weil es nun richtig eingestellt war und nun ein glasklares Bild lieferte.

„Herr Kommandant... Ich schwöre hoch und heilig das ich das ganze nicht wollte..." bettelte Kaneda der nun die Konsequenzen fürchtete.

„Schon gut! Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein wenig geschmeichelt das meine Erfindung so eine Welle auslöst... Ochi, ich gebe Ihnen hiermit den Befehl sofort in die Welt der Lebenden zu gehen und meine Erfindung zurückzuholen!"

Kaneda verbeugte sich und war erleichtert. „Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!"

Kaneda hatte sich schon umgedreht als sein Kommandant ihn aufhielt. „Ach, und Ochi-san..."

Ängstlich drehte sich Kaneda wieder um. „Ja, Herr Kommandant!"

„Eine Frage: Seit wann sind sie in meiner Kompanie?"

„Ehm... Seit etwa 3 Monaten!"

„Und seit wann sind Sie in der Soul Society? Genauer gesagt... wann und wie sind sie eigentlich gestorben?!"

Kaneda war von der Frage sehr irritiert. Das letzte mal als er das gefragt wurde war als er damals in die Akademie eintrat und ein Formular ausfüllen musste: „Wieso wollen sie das wiss... Ehm... 21. August 1985! Flugzeugabsturz! Nihon-Air-Flug 456 von Tokio nach Osaka... Wir..."

„War es schmerzhaft?"

„Ich habe stundenlang ums Überleben in dem Wrack gekämpft weil die Rettungskräfte uns nicht erreicht haben und davor haben wir die Hölle auf Erden erlebt während wir ... also ja... es war schmerzhaft, bis ich dann endlich tot war und der Typ von der 11. Kompanie mich..."

„Danke das reicht!" sagte Mayuri und stellte sich vor Kaneda hin und sah bedrohlich zu ihm hinab. „Ochi... Sie beschaffen mir meine Erfindung wieder... Oder ich werde sie nachbauen... und sie den 21. August 1985 immer und immer wieder durchleben lassen..."

„ICH WERDE NICHT VERSAGEN!" schrie Kaneda panisch und rannte raus. Diesen Höllenflug wollte er auf gar keinen Fall wieder durchleben müssen...

Glücklicherweise hatte er eine Ahnung wo er sie finden könnte. Die Haftanstalt in der Keigo war...

Dieser wurde von einem Wärter, der Angst hatte ihn zu berühren und deshalb nur ängstlich hinter ihm herlief, zu einem Besuchsraum geführt. In diesem hatten sich die Nachrichtensprecherin Makoto Hirabata und ein Kamerateam breitgemacht. Die Tische waren beiseite geschoben und nur zwei Stühle und zwei Kameras standen im Raum. Bereit für ein Interview. Keigo lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Er würde es bitter bereuen, aber eventuell könnte er es so drehen das das ganze hier wohl doch abgesagt wird.

Zwei Wärter stellten sich zwischen Makoto und Keigo. Sie war aufgeregt. Er war es noch mehr. Aber man sah ihm an das er völlig fertig war. Makoto war von Keigos zustand mehr als geschockt. Aber sie bewahrte ruhe.

„Guten Morgen, Hirabata-kun!" sagte Keigo müde. „Ich werde dir kein Interview geben... bis du mir nicht ein paar Fragen beantwortet hast. Ohne die Kamera und ohne Mikrofon! Also schaff das Zeug hier raus."

Sie nickte stumm... für dieses Interview würde sie alles tun...

In Michiru Ogawas Wagen lief unterdessen das Radio...

„...soll Keigo Asano angeblich heute ein Live-Interview geben, das von der bekannten Nachrichtenmoderatorin Makoto Hirabata geführt wird..." drang die Stimme des Sprechers aus dem Radio.

„WAS? Machen Sie das lauter Ogawa-san!" flehte Kazui und Michiru drehte das Radio lauter.

„...die Gerüchte unterdessen reisen einfach nicht ab... So soll Keigo Asano mit dem Geist eines vor Monaten getöteten Wärters in Kontakt stehen und dessen Ermordung durch einen Kollegen aufgeklärt haben. Die Polizei teilte unterdessen mit, das die Obduktion von Yuzu Kurosaki die Selbstmord-Theorie bestätigt..."

„Wir müssen uns beeilen!" sagte Kazui und wies auf die Straße. „Onkel Keigo darf auf gar keinen Fall etwas sagen. Sonst werden die ihm etwas antun!"

Michiru fuhr ohnehin schon viel schneller als es Erlaubt war. So große Angst hatte Sie. Nicht nur das sie auf einmal in der Lage war Geister und Shinigami zu sehen... Jetzt war sie auch noch drauf und dran zwei von Ihnen zu Asano ins Gefängnis zu bringen, wo diese weiß Gott was mit diesem Anstellen würden.

„Darf ich... fragen... was Ihr beide... tun werdet... wenn ihr bei Asano... seid?" fragte Michiru stotternd. Sie hatte Angst gleich als Antwort zu hören, das sie ihn umbringen werden.

„Oh, wir werden ihm dieses Ding hier aufsetzen und dann sehen wir was er an dem Tag an dem wir aufgeflogen sind gemacht hat. Und so werden wir beweisen das er uns nicht verraten hat. Mama und Papa haben den glauben daran schon verloren..."

„Agghhhh..." Michiru hatte Angst davor. Allein der Gedanke daran das die Kinder wohl an Asanos Gehirn herum doktern wollten lies es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen.

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt sie einige Hundert Meter vom Gefängnis vor einer Absperrung an. Hinter der Absperrung war die Meute die lautstark Durchhalteparolen für Asano sang...

Kaneda Ochi kam in der Nähe des Gefängnisses an und konnte deutlich die Meute hören. Zeitgleich konnte er die Kinder spüren. Ihr Reiatsu war deutlich in der nähe. Sofort eilte er in die Richtung... er wollte nicht wieder in diesem Flugzeug sitzen...

Die Kinder sprangen aus dem Wagen und ließen die verstörte Michiru zurück...

„Danke, Ogawa-san! Sie haben was gut bei uns!" rief Kazui noch bevor er und Ichika über die Absperrung sprangen und sich ihren Weg durch die Masse bahnten.

„Dann bezahlt den Schaden an meinem Auto..." murmelte sie kurz vorm ohnmächtig werden...

Im Gefängnis waren Keigo, Makoto und zwei Wärter, die trotz allem noch an den Türen wache hielten, allein in dem Raum.

„Keigo, du siehts gut aus!" log Makoto und lächelte.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Bitte! Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang nichts als Lügen gehört... sag mir jetzt bitte einfach nur die Wahrheit!" sagte er eiskalt und mit einem Blick der es der sonst so taffen Moderatorin schaudern lies.

„Okay... du siehst furchtbar aus. Und wenn ich dich ansehe will ich gar nicht erst wissen was du hier drin erlebst... Stimmt es das du mit einem Geist in deiner Zelle in Kontakt stehst?"

„Ja, aber darum geht es gerade nicht! Ich will das du mir meine Fragen beantwortest. Und ich will die Wahrheit hören!" sagte Keigo in leicht bedrohlichem Ton und Makoto nickte. „Wer hat das Paket in die Redaktion gebracht?"

„Ein Bote!"

„War da ein Absender auf dem Paket?"

„Nein!"

„War außer den Fotos und dem Material noch etwas darin?"

„Nur dieser Brief... der ja später auf einmal leer war..."

Kaneda Ochi erreichte gerade das Auto von Michiru Ogawa während die Kinder schon über den Zaun sprangen. Er konnte deutlich das Reiatsu der Beiden spüren das noch immer aus dem inneren des Autos drang...

„Kinder, seid ihr da drin?" rief Kaneda verzweifelt.

Michiru Ogawa war von dem Anblick des dritten Shinigami an ihrem Beifahrerfenster so sehr erschrocken das sie wieder anfing zu schreien und abhauen wollte...

„Hey, können Sie mich etwa auch sehen?"

„BITTE LASST MICH IN RUHE!" schrie Michiru und haute den Rückwärtsgang rein um abzuhauen.

Kaneda sprang auf die Motorhaube und sah ins Auto. Das die Frau ihn sehen konnte konnte nur davon kommen das sie Kontakt zu Shinigamis hatte. Sie hatte panische Angst und raste Rückwärts über die Straße wobei sie nur knapp mehrere Fußgänger verfehlte...

„Bitte, gnädige Frau... Ich suche nur nach zwei Kindern!" schrie Kaneda während er sich an der Motorhaube festkrallte.

„WAS?!" Michiru stieg sofort auf die Bremse wobei Kanedas Gesicht gegen die Windschutzscheibe gepresst wurde und daran mit lautem quietschen entlang rieb.

„Zwei Kinder... tragen das gleiche wie ich... wo sind sie?" wimmerte Kaneda voller Schmerz.

Ängstlich und voller Panik wies Michiru auf das Gefängnis. Kaneda sprang auf und rannte in Richtung des Gefängnisses. Michiru schüttelte panisch ihren Kopf und fasste sich an die Brust. Ihr Herz war am rasen und am pochen. Sie hatte das Gefühl gleich einen Infarkt zu bekommen.

„Oh, Asano... Jetzt weiß ich wie du dich fühlen musst... Die sind ja alle gemeingefährlich... Auch wenn der Typ eigentlich ziemlich süß war..."

Kaneda sprang mit Shunpo über die geparkten Autos und über die Menge hinweg über den Stacheldraht...

„...und ich zugeben muss das das ziemlich beeindruckend war..." Michiru wurde leicht rot.

„ONKEL KEIGO, BIST DU HIER IRGENDWO?" schrie Kazui während er und Ichika durch die Gänge der Haftanstalt rannten. Sie sahen in jede Zelle. Öffneten jedes Guckloch und jede Tür. Dies wurde auch beobachtet...

„Hier! Kazui, ich kann ihn spüren! Da drin!" Ichika wies auf die Tür zu Keigos Zelle. „Ich öffne ein Portal!"

„WARTE!" Kazui erinnerte sich an etwas. „In der Welt der Lebenden ist es unhöflich einfach so einzutreten. Onkel Keigo mag das besonders nicht. Man klopft immer vorher an!"

Mit diesen Worten klopfte Kazui an. Das laute Klopfen hallte durch den Gang. Ein Wärter der gerade vorbeikam, erschrak als er das Klopfen hörte.

„ONKEL KEIGO, BIST DU DA DRIN?" rief Kazui.

Die Kinder lauschten. Nichts war zu hören. Der Geist in der Zelle verhielt sich ruhig. Kazui klopfte wieder an. Der Wärter, der die ganze Zeit hinter Ihnen Stand, den sie nicht bemerkt hatten und der sie nicht sehen konnte, konnte wieder deutlich das Klopfen hören. Ängstlich näherte er sich der Tür...

In der Soul Society währenddessen, kam Karin mit tränen in den Augen zurück ins Haus... sie hatte sich durchgerungen ihrer Familie alles zu beichten. Sie konnte es einfach nicht länger für sich behalten...

„Leute... Ich muss euch was beichten..." sagte sie heulend, bevor sie realisierte das niemand da war. Nur Kommandant Kurotsutchi war im Haus und sah fern.

„Ihre Familie ist gerade unterwegs!" sagte er gehässig lächelnd. „Ihr Neffe und die kleine Abarai sind in die Welt der Lebenden ausgebüchst und wollen Asanos Erinnerungen auf Video aufnehmen."

„WIE BITTE?! Ich komme heulend hier an und muss mich irgendwie darauf vorbereiten zu Gestehen das ich... awww... DA WILL MAN EINMAL SEINER FAMILIE WAS SAGEN UND DANN SIND DIE NICHT DA!" schrie Karin und rannte wieder aus dem Haus.

Der Kommandant sah der wütenden Karin neugierig hinterher, wie diese wild mit den Armen wedelnd davonlief um ihre Familie zu suchen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder dem Fernseher zu. „Was findet Hitsugaya bloß an der?"

Im Gefängnis waren Keigo und Makoto noch am reden...

„Warum ist dieses Paket so wichtig für dich?" fragte Makoto. „Hast du es an unsere Redaktion geschickt?"

„Nein! Egal was ich denen zu verdanken habe... ich würde so etwas niemals tun." erklärte Keigo. „Außerdem muss derjenige der euch das Paket geschickt hat... selbst ein Shinigami oder so was sein!"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Shinigami können gar nicht fotografiert werden! Sie sind doch für alle... nun fast alle... Menschen unsichtbar. Wie kann man da ein Foto machen?..."

Am anderen Ende des Gefängnisses hörten Kazui und Ichika aus der Zelle ein Wimmern...

„Aww... Er hat schmerzen!" dachte Kazui laut.

„Ich bring uns da rein!" sagte Ichika und öffnete sofort ein Portal in der Tür damit sie eintreten konnten.

In der Zelle erschrak der Geist des Wärters so sehr das er sich aus seinen Ketten losriss und aus seiner Ecke raus kam. Die Kinder sahen sofort den Plus und realisierten das er der einzige war der hier drin war. Keigos Anwesenheit war aber noch spürbar.

„AGGHHH... Was seid ihr den für Figuren? Seid ihr diese Shinigami, von denen Asano erzählt hat?"

Die Kinder sahen einander an und nickten einfach.

„Wo ist Onkel Keigo?" fragte Kazui aufgeregt.

„Ehm... Im Besuchsraum! Er trifft gerade eine Frau vom Fernsehen!" murmelte der Geist und die Kinder rannten sofort durch die sich öffnende Zellentür wieder nach draußen. „HEY... WOLLT IHR MICH NICHT VORHER ENDLICH MAL ERLÖSEN ODER SO WAS? ICH SITZTE SEIT MONATEN HIER FEST!"

„T... Ts... Tsubaya-kun?!"

Der Geist sah auf und sah seinen Kollegen an, der die Zellentür geöffnet hatte um herauszufinden woher das Klopfen aus dem eigentlich leeren Raum kam. Er fühlte sich auf einmal schlagartig besser. „Kannst du mich sehen?"

Der lebende Wärter war Fassungslos... Er hatte (das wusste er nicht) kurze Zeit genug Nähe zu Kazui und Ichika, das er zumindest normale Geister erkennen und hören konnte. Beim Anblick seines toten Kollegen und Freundes bekam er den Schock seines Lebens...

„AAAAAAAAAA... GEISTER!" schrie er so laut das sogar die Menge draußen es hören konnte...

Während die Menge vor dem Gefängnis anfing noch mehr zu grölen, erreichte Kaneda den Gang in dem sich Keigos Zelle befand. Der Wärter war kreischend zu Boden gegangen, wo er wild strampelnd davon kroch. Andere Wärter eilten zu ihrem Kollegen und versuchten diesen zu beruhigen...

„TSUBAYA! TSUBAYA, DA IST ER! SEIN GEIST!" schrie er panisch.

„HEY, BERUHIGE DICH MAL!" schrie ein anderer Kollege erschrocken, während zwei weitere den panischen Wärter festhielten. Doch er wehrte sich, riss sich los und versuchte zu fliehen. Er rannte an Kaneda vorbei und konnte auch diesen, zumindest auch durchsichtig, erkennen...

„AGHHHH... UND DIE SHINIGAMI SIND AUCH HIER! ICH WILL NOCH NICHT STERBEN!" schrie der Wärter direkt in Kanedas Gesicht und rannte davon.

Der Plus konnte sich aus der Zelle befreien und schwebte seinem Lebenden Ex-Kollegen hinterher. „JETZT WARTE DOCH MAL... Oh, hallo!" sagte der Plus zu Kaneda. „Falls Sie Asano und die Kinder suchen,... die sind im Besuchsraum... JETZT KOMM DOCH ZURÜCK. ICH WILL NUR MIT DIR REDEN!"

Der Plus rief seinem wahnsinnig gewordenen Kollegen hinterher und schwebte davon...

Kaneda sah den beiden mit großen Augen hinterher und war völlig baff...

In der Soul Society kehrten die Kurosakis und die Abarais frustriert ins Haus zurück wo Kommandant Kurotsutchi sich amüsiert eine Militärparade aus Pyöngyang im Fernsehen ansah.

„Sieht so aus als hätten Sie kein Glück gehabt..." sagte der Kommandant gehässig.

„Ach... seien Sie ruhig Mayuri. Unsere Kinder sind drauf und dran eine große Dummheit anzustellen!" maulte Ichigo bis er sah, das der Fernseher immer noch lief. „Und macht einer mal endlich die blöde Kiste aus. Diese Propaganda ist widerlich..."

„Bitte, dann schalte ich um!" murmelte der Kommandant und wechselte zurück zu Tokio-Eins...

„...wir schalten gleich Live in die Haftanstalt zu einem Exklusiven Interview mit Keigo Asano. Wir erhoffen uns weitere Infos zum Tode Yuzu Kurosakis und der Shinigami-Familie Kurosaki aus Karakura..."

„WAS?" schrien alle anwesenden wie aus einem Mund.

Kommandant Kurotsutchi wurde aus dem Haus verbannt, die Fenster und Türen wurden Abgeschlossen und die Jalousien und Rollläden zugezogen bevor sich alle anwesenden wieder vor dem Fernseher zusammenrotteten und geschockt auf den Bildschirm starrten...

„NEIN! NEIN DAS WAGT ER NICHT!" sagte Ichigo kopfschüttelnd. In ihm kochte wieder die Wut hoch. Keigo war wohl drauf und dran über sie auszupacken. Live! Im Fernsehen... vor 30 Millionen Zuschauern... und es wurden Sekunde für Sekunde mehr...

Im Gefängnis stelle Keigo immer noch seine letzten Fragen...

„Kannst du es ausfindig machen?"

„Du meinst... das Paket das du geschickt hasst?"

„Ja! Es muss bei den Kurosakis angekommen sein nachdem sie abgehauen sind. Pakete die nicht zugestellt wurden müssen ja irgendwo landen..."

„Ich habe da eine Idee wo es sein könnte. Über so etwas ähnliches habe ich mal einen Bericht gemacht. Es muss zurück zur Paketverteilerstation gegangen sein. Aber wieso ist dieses Paket so wichtig für dich?"

„Ich muss einfach sichergehen!" bettelte Keigo. „Okay... Du organisierst das Paket! Versprochen?"

„Versprochen!"

„Gut! Dann fangen wir an! Aber versprich dir nicht zu viel davon. Ich werde dir erzählen was ich weiß, aber es ist nicht viel mehr als die Menschen da draußen sowieso schon wissen. Ich selbst habe das meiste auch aus den Nachrichten erfahren..."

„Also gut!" murmelte Makoto und ging zur Tür um das Kamerateam zu holen. Keigo setzte sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl.

Etwas ähnliches hatte er schon mal synchronisiert: Eine Moderatorin interviewt einen Kriminellen im Gefängnis. Das es mal so weit kommt,... das er mal so endet?! Er hätte so manch anderen, den er persönlich kannte und an die er gar nicht erst denken wollte, in dieser Situation erwartet. Aber er selbst? Das war alles Yuzus Schuld, dachte er. Dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Was konnte schon Yuzu dafür das sie sich in den falschen Kerl verliebt hatte und sich umbringt um nicht wegen dem Kerl verhaftet zu werden und zu ihrer Familie zu kommen. Wenn dann war er selbst Schuld. Er hatte wirklich nicht genug Rückgrat in der Vergangenheit gezeigt. Sich nie gegen dieses sture Schweigen seiner Freunde gewehrt und klipp und klar nach Antworten verlangt. Wenn er mehr gewusst hätte hätte er vielleicht etwas unternehmen können. Aber was hatten sie schon für Ihn getan... wenn er jetzt redet, dann würde die das eh nicht jucken...

„Wenn er redet, bringe ich Ihn um!" fauchte Ichigo und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. „Dann schicke ich ihn in die Soul Society, spüre ihn im Rukongai auf... und töte ihn nochmal!"

„Ichigo, noch wissen wir nicht ob er wirklich über uns auspackt?!" sagte Orihime und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Und was wenn das alles so ein perfides Spiel von ihm ist? Was haben wir ihm den getan das er... ach vergesst den letzten Satz... Aber was ist wenn die Kinder das sehen müssen?"

Als hätte Ichigo es gewusst, betraten in diesem Moment die Kinder durch ein kleines Wurmloch den Raum und versteckten sich hinter einem der umgedrehten Tische. Keigo spürte es, ein Eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken... Sie waren hier. Es waren eindeutig sie. Es konnten nur die beiden sein. Er erkannte sie. Auch wenn er sie nicht sofort sah, so war er sich sicher das es Kazui und Ichika waren. Die beiden fühlten sich genauso an...

„Ich weiß das ihr hier seid!" sagte er leicht wütend, leicht ängstlich...

In der Soul Society sahen die Eltern der beiden wie der Moderator eine Hand an sein Ohr hielt um genau zuzuhören was ihm die Regie sagte. „...oh, wie ich gerade von der Regie höre, bekommen wir LIVE-Bilder aus dem Gefängnis. Offenbar scheint es dort zu merkwürdigen Vorfällen zu kommen..."

Das Bild schnitt sofort ins Gefängnis. Die beiden Kameras in dem Raum liefen bereits so das sie Keigo, ohne das dieser es Merkte, bereits filmten und Live durch die halbe Welt sendeten.

„...kommt da raus! Ihr könnt euch nicht vor mir verstecken. Ich weiß das Ihr da hinter dem Tisch seid!" maulte Keigo.

„Mit wem redet er da?" fragte Orihime bis sie es selbst begriff... „Oh... NEIN! DIE KINDER..."

„Wir berichten Live aus der Justizvollzugsanstalt Tokio-Süd! Wir befinden uns noch in einem Vorraum, aber unsere Kameras sind bereits in dem Raum der uns zur Verfügung gestellt wurde..." drang die Stimme Makoto Hirabatas aus dem Fernseher. „... Asano scheint gerade mit einem Geist oder vielleicht sogar einem Shinigami zu reden..."

„Ehmm... Sprechen Sie gerade mit mir?" fragte der Wärter, der in der Nähe der Kinder stand, verängstigt.

„Nein! Mit den Kindern da!"

„Welche Kinder?"

„Kazui, Ichika... Kommt da raus!" schimpfte Keigo.

Orihime schrie laut auf. Die anderen rückten noch näher an den Fernseher ran... in der Welt der Lebenden kamen die Kinder schließlich aus ihrem Versteck...

 _ **Bitte um Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kazui und Ichika kamen aus ihrem Versteck hervor und lächelten. Keigo wusste nicht ob er wütend oder besorgt sein sollte. Es gab einfach zu viele Gedanken die er jetzt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er die beiden sofort angeschrien das sie verschwinden sollten, bevor sie jemand sehen könne, was ja eh Unsinn war, schließlich waren sie ja unsichtbar. Der Wärter direkt neben den beiden wich erschrocken und ängstlich einige Schritte davon.

Die inzwischen 33 Millionen Fernsehzuschauer starrten gebannt auf Ihre Fernseher. Immer mehr Menschen eilten zu den Apparaten oder schalteten um. In einigen Bereichen, kam alles zum Stillstand, weil alle Menschen sehen wollten was los war.

Keigo verschränkte wütend seine Arme und sah die beiden Kinder an. Er fragte sich warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt hier auftauchen mussten.

„Was macht ihr hier?" fragte Keigo.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Kazui zurück.

„Warum wollt ihr das wissen? Hat dein Vater dich geschickt um sicherzugehen das ich schon tot bin?"

„HEY!" brüllte Ichigo als er das hörte. Orihime musste ihn festhalten.

„Nein, deswegen sind wir nicht hier!" erklärte Kazui und hielt den Helm den er geklaut hatte fest in beiden Händen. „Wir wollen dir nur helfen?"

„Mir helfen?! Pah... Nichts für ungut ihr beiden, aber ihr hättet zwei Monate früher kommen sollen wenn ihr mir wirklich helfen wollen wolltet. Und was ist das für ein Ding das du da in der Hand hältst?"

Vor den Fernsehgeräten, sowohl in der Welt der Lebenden als auch in der Soul Society, konnten die Zuschauer natürlich nur sehen, was Keigo tat und sagte. Deshalb wurden alles von der Moderatorin Makoto Hirabata kommentiert.

„...er scheint mit jemandem zu reden! Das ist sicher. Er nannte zwei Namen: Kazui und Ichika! Es könnte sich um Kazui Kurosaki handeln, den Sohn Ichigo Kurosakis..."

„Onkel Keigo, wir müssen dir was sagen!"

„Was denn, das ihr mir auch die Schuld für Yuzus Tod gibt. Ich hätte dieses Zeug weg kippen sollen als ich noch bei Sinnen war."

„Tante Yuzu geht es übrigens gut! Sie ist froh bei uns zu sein." erklärte Kazui lächelnd.

„Dachte ich mir das die froh ist. Sie wollte schon von meiner Terrasse springen um sich umzubringen..."

„...Asano spricht gerade über Yuzu Kurosaki. Sie scheint wohl in diese Shinigami Welt gegangen zu sein. Von einem Sprung von der Terrasse wussten wir noch nichts..."

„Jetzt kann die mit diesem Yamada ein neues Leben nach dem Tod beginnen. So wie die auf meiner Couch rumgemacht haben, würde mich das nicht wundern..."

„Was haben du und Yamada auf Keigos Couch gemacht?" fragte Ichigo geschockt und sah die ebenfalls überraschte Yuzu mit großen Augen an.

Yuzu erinnerte sich nicht daran und war ebenso überrascht. „Ich... ehm... was erzählt der da..."

„...doch doch... schaut mich nicht so an." sagte Keigo im Fernseher weiter. „Deine Tante und der Typ von der 4. Kompanie haben einige Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht während ich nicht da war..."

„DU HAST WAS GEMACHT?" brüllte Ichigo jetzt lauter.

„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!" flehte Yuzu. „Das glaube ich zumindest!"

„SSSCCHHHHH... SEID RUHIG... Seht nur..." zischte Isshin und wies auf den Bildschirm auf dem Keigo von seinem Stuhl aufstand und wütend auf und ab ging.

„Das dein Vater so weit geht hätte ich nicht gedacht! Schickt seinen Sohn vor, nur damit er mir nicht unter die Augen treten muss. Wirklich... dein Vater könnte wenigstens jetzt endlich mal endlich sagen was Sache ist. Aber so war es doch immer mit ihm."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Ichigo.

„Was das heißen soll fragst du,..." sagte Keigo und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Kamera. „Dein Vater hat mich immer beiseite geschoben. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, er könnte getötet werden oder sonst was und ich musste so tun als ob nichts wäre. Sogar nachdem Vorfall mit diesem Aizen oder wie auch immer der Kerl hieß der die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat... weißt du was dein Vater zu mir gesagt hat: Ich solle die Sache schlucken und vergessen! ICH HABE MIT ANSEHEN MÜSSEN WIE MENSCHEN ZU STAUB ZERFALLEN UND SOLL ES VERGESSEN!"

„ICH WOLLTE DICH NICHT IN DIE SACHE HINEINZIEHEN DU IDIOT!" schrie Ichigo.

„Ich musste diese brutalen Typen bei mir Wohnen lassen, wurde in dieses blöde Raizer-Team hineingezogen und gegen diese Monster antreten, gegen die du und dein Vater kämpft und wurde beinahe von diesem Kerl den dein Vater besiegt hat getötet. Ich konnte mich mit Müh und Not auf den Beinen halten während um mich herum alle zu Boden gedrückt und fast umgekommen sind. Und nach all dem sagt er mir ich solle es schlucken. Das dein Vater ein Shinigami ist habe auch nur über Umwege erfahren..."

„...wir wissen nicht ob er wirklich mit zwei Shinigami redet, oder ob er uns nur etwas vorspielt. Er ist ja schließlich Schauspieler. Aber er weiß nicht das unsere Kameras laufen und hat keinen Grund uns etwas vorzumachen... aghhh... der Stuhl hat sich bewegt..."

Kazui rückte einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich gegenüber Keigo. Der sich bewegende Stuhl sorgte mal eben für zwei Millionen weitere Zuschauer...

„...meine Damen und Herren. Ich will sie darauf hinweisen das das was sie sehen Live ist. Wir haben nichts vorbereitet und das sind keine Spezialeffekte. Was sie sehen ist echt!" langsam war in der Stimme der Moderatorin die Angst zu hören...

„Wieso bist du nicht mehr zu Besuch gekommen?"

„Weil ich keine Lust mehr hatte jedes mal wenn ich bei euch zu Besuch war von deinem Vater oder von Tatsuki eine geknallt zu bekommen... Meine Mutter hatte recht!"

Tatsuki war drauf und dran wieder den Fernseher zu attackieren. Doch diesmal hielten Mizuiro, Chad und Orihime sie fest als sie am ausrasten war.

„Meine Eltern und ich haben uns ständig gestritten. Sie wollten das ich mich von deinem Vater und besonders von Tatsuki fernhalte. Sie seien gewalttätig und ein schlechter Einfluss haben sie gesagt. Pah... Meine Schwester war viel gewalttätiger und die haben angeblich nie was mitbekommen. Dein Vater war ein notorischer Einzelgänger. Aber er war nicht gewalttätig! Ich sah das. Ich sah wie dein Vater wirklich war. Deshalb habe ich auch zu ihm gehalten. Als ich das mit der Shinigami-Sache erfahren habe wäre ich im ersten Moment ehrlich gesagt vor Angst weggerannt. Aber selbst da habe ich zu ihm gehalten..."

„Hey, das Stimmt!" erkannte Ichigo. Es stimmte, nicht jeder hätte das so einfach akzeptiert.

„...ich habe es aufgegeben deinem Vater wie ein Hund immer hinterher zu laufen. Ich habe gemerkt, wenn er seinen merkwürdigen kleinen Club haben will, dann lasse ich ihn. Ich war nicht einmal zur Hochzeit deiner Eltern eingeladen, wieso sollte ich da weiter hinterherlaufen..."

„Hä?! Du warst doch eingeladen!" schimpfte Ichigo und drehte sich fragend zu Orihime um. „Wir haben ihn doch eingeladen?"

„Ja! Natürlich!" Orihime war sich ziemlich sicher, sie stand auf und eilte zu einer der Kisten. Das Hochzeitsalbum war eine der wenigen Dinge die sie gerettet hatte. Während sie nach der Gästeliste suchte starrten alle anderen weiter in den Fernseher.

„...ich will deinen Vater, deine Mutter, Tatsuki oder sonst wenn nicht schlecht reden. Das dein Vater so einen schlechten Ruf hatte war ja nicht sein vergehen. Er musste sich ja gegen Typen verteidigen die wirklich schlecht waren. Und Tatsuki... hmm... sie hat nur andere Beschützt. Ich war der Klassenclown. Ich bin allen auf die nerven gegangen..."

„Oh, das stimmt!" meinte Ichigo.

„Also ich finde du nervst nicht!" sagte Kazui. „Ich finde dich lustig!"

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir!" sagte Keigo zu dem Stuhl.

„...wir wissen nicht worüber sie sich unterhalten aber wie es scheint können wir davon ausgehen das die Gerüchte die wir gehört haben stimmen und Keigo Asano und Ichigo Kurosaki wirklich keine Freunde waren..." drang die Stimme der Moderatorin aus dem Hintergrund.

„Was soll das?" fragte Ichigo der langsam das Gefühl hatte mehr und mehr verleumdet zu werden.

„...Ich bin ihnen nicht böse. Ich bin es nur auf mich selbst. Weil ich mich nie gewehrt habe..." murmelte Keigo dem langsam aber sicher die tränen kamen. „Ichigo, Tatsuki, meine Schwester... jeder Schmerz den mir diese Leute zugefügt haben... Ich hatte nie jemanden den ich mich anvertrauen konnte. Mizuiro schien in Ichigos komische Geheimniskrämerei eingeweiht zu sein, so hatte ich jedenfalls das Gefühl, weil er nichts von dem was ich erzählte ernst genommen hat..."

„Es klang aber auch wirklich zu unglaublich um wahr zu sein!" erklärte Mizuiro kopfschüttelnd und sah die anderen an. „Damals wusste ich doch nicht das er..."

Mizuiro wurde unterbrochen als sich im Fernseher eine Tür öffnete und Makoto in den Raum eintrat. Sie wollte gerade fragen was vor sich ging als sie erschrocken innehielt und es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

„DAS IST DIE FRAU DIE UNS IM FERNSEHEN VERRATEN HAT?" schrie Kazui erschrocken und zeigte auf Makoto der es eiskalt den Rücken runter lief.

„Aww... Was geht hier vor?" fragte diese verängstigt als sie dieses eigenartige Gefühl überkam.

„MAKOTO, RAUS! Die Kinder sind ziemlich wütend auf dich."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die andere Tür wie von Geisterhand. Kaneda war eingetroffen.

„Oh, Keigo! Ich habe versucht die beiden aufzuhalten." jammerte Kaneda und eilte zu ihnen zu.

„KANEDA, SCHAFF DIE BEIDEN HIER RAUS! KAZUI SIEHT SO AUS ALS WOLLE ER MAKOTO GLEICH IN STÜCKE SCHNEIDEN!" schrie Keigo worauhin Makoto vor Angst anfing zu schreien.

„WAS? ABER... Was habe ich ihm den getan?"

„DAS FRAGST DU NOCH?!" brüllte Keigo. „DU HAST IM FERNSEHEN ÜBER SIE BERICHTET!"

„ICH HABE NUR VERÖFFENTLICHT WAS IN DEM PAKET WAR." brüllte diese zurück bevor sie sich wieder fing. „Asano, tut uns leid wenn wir dich unterbrechen. Aber würdest du den Zuschauern bitte erklären was hier gerade vor sich geht?"

Keigo wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht und sah nun direkt in eine der Kameras. Geschockt und wütend richtete sich sein Blick direkt in die Linse und erst jetzt sah er das die kleine rote Lampe brannte. Er war auf Sendung.

„Jetzt... jetzt sag nicht das das Ding die ganze Zeit an war?!"

„Doch! Wir sind Live auf Sendung!" jammerte Makoto leicht verängstigt.

„So so... Wir sind also Live auf Sendung?" stammelte Keigo und ging einen Schritt näher auf die Kamera zu. „Die Leute wollen also wirklich wissen wie ich durchdrehe. Wollt ihr das wirklich sehen? WOLLT IHR..."

Mit diesen Worten ging Keigo auf Kaneda zu, entriss diesem wieder sein Zanpakutou und ging auf die Kamera los...

„HEY, MEIN ZANPAKUTOU!" schrie Kaneda erschrocken, konnte aber nicht verhindern wie Keigo die Kamera zertrümmerte...

Als das Signal der Kamera verloren ging schaltete die Regie automatisch auf die andere Kamera über die der Zuschauer sehen konnte wie Keigo mit einem Unsichtbaren Gegenstand auf die am Boden liegende Fernsehkamera einschlug und diese in kleine Stücke zerhackte.

„SCHNITT AUF WERBUNG! SCHNITT AUF WERBUNG!..." schrie Makoto, doch die Regie in der Sendezentrale hielt weiter drauf. Die Zuschauerzahl stieg auf über 40 Millionen. „KEIGO BITTE, LASS DAS! DAS IST EIGENTUM DER TOKIO-BROADCASTING-ORGANISATION!"

„Gib mir mein Zanpakutou wieder!" flehte Kaneda und versuchte Keigo zu beruhigen und ihm die Waffe abzunehmen.

„Kaneda, las mich los! Du kriegst dein Zanpaktuo gleich wieder..." schrie er während der Zuschauer sehen konnte das Keigo sich gegen etwas oder jemanden wehrte während er weiter auf die Kamera eindreschte. Keigo entriss sich Kanedas Griff, stieß diesen zu Boden und hielt ihm das Zanpakutou an die Brust. „Das du mir so in den Rücken fällst hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

„WER IST KANEDA? Und was ist ein Zan-pa-was-auch..." fragte Makoto erschrocken. „Wie viele Shinigami sind hier eigentlich?"

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst... Da hätten wir Kazui Kurosaki, Ichika Abarai... und der Tpy hier ist Kaneda Ochi. Und in meiner Hand halte ich eine magische Katana die ihren eigenen Willen hat..." sagte Keigo und wies auf die für die Fernsehzuschauer unsichtbaren Shinigami. „Kazui kennt ihr bereits. Ichika ist die Tochter von Rukia. Das ist die mit deren Auftauchen das ganze Drama 2001 angefangen hat..."

„Drama?" Rukia verstand das nicht. Ichigo zischte sie an ruhig zu sein.

„...und das ist Kaneda. Er ist der Bruder meiner ehemaligen Klassenlehrerin. Ist 1985 beim Nihon-Air-Unglück ums leben gekommen und hat daraufhin ne Ausbildung zum Shinigami gemacht... Kinder, Kaneda lächelt mal und sagt Hallo zu den Zuschauern!" sagte Keigo mit einem übertrieben breiten Grinsen und wies mit dem Zanpakutou auf die Kamera.

Kazui lächelte begeistert in die Kamera und winkte. „Hallo! Mama, Papa guckt mal... Ich bin im Fernsehen!"

„WAS DEINE ELTERN SEHEN DAS IN DER SOUL SOCIETY AUCH!" schrie Keigo erschrocken und blickte lapidar in die Kamera. „Ichigo... was hab ich dir angetan das du kleine Kinder losschickst um mich zu demütigen?..."

„ICH HABE KEINE KLEINEN KINDER LOSGESCHICKT UM DICH ZU DEMÜTIGEN!" schrie Ichigo wütend. „DU HAST UNS DOCH VERRATEN!"

„Glaubst du ich hätte dich an die Presse verraten?!" fragte Keigo schwer atmend. „Du hasst keine Ahnung was ich durchmachen musste als das raus kam?"

„Aber deswegen sind wir doch hier! Wir wollen herausfinden was du an dem Tag gemacht hast." erklärte Kazui nahm Keigo an der Hand.

Schwer atmend beruhigte sich Keigo und sank schluchzend auf die Knie. Das Zanpakuto knallte mit lautem Peng auf den Boden, der sogar von den Zuschauern gehört werden konnte. Makoto, Ihr Kameramann und die beiden Wärter verkrochen sich, von der Kamera ebenfalls festgehalten, hinter einem der Tische und beobachteten die Szene besorgt.

„Hirabata-san, können Sie mich hören?" drang plötzlich die Stimme des eigentlichen Moderators aus dem Off.

„Shhh... Nicht jetzt... Sie machen die Shinigami wütend!" flüsterte Makoto ängstlich.

Keigo war kurz davor in tränen auszubrechen als Kazui ihm vorsichtig den Helm aufsetzte. „Hä? Was ist das für ein Ding?"

Kazui drückte den Start-Knopf... und von da an war die Kacke wirklich am Dampfen...

Mit entsetzen sahen die inzwischen 47 Millionen Zuschauer allein in Japan und die zig Millionen Zuschauer anderer Fernsehanstalten im Ausland die sich in die Übertragung eingehängt hatten, wie Keigo sich schüttelnd auf den Boden warf und wild zitternd auf dem Rücken liegend über den Boden schlitterte. Erst jetzt begriff Kazui was er angerichtet hatte und erkannte das es ein Fehler war dieses Ding auf seinen Kopf zu setzten.

Keigo war der allererste Proband. Noch nie wurde das Gerät in vollem Einsatz eingesetzt. Während Keigo in Echtzeit den kompletten Tag von dem Moment als er aufwachte, bis zu dem Moment als er wieder einschlief, durchlebte spulte die Videokassette im Schnelldurchlauf vorwärts. Nichteinmal eine Minute, für einen so langen Film...

Keigos Gesicht verzog sich zu schmerzhaften Grimassen, er biss sich auf die Zunge und auf die Lippe, Blut spritzte aus seinem Mund. Die Zuschauer vor den Fernsehgeräten verfolgten mit Horror wie Keigos Körper sich vom Boden erhob, in der Luft schwebte und wild hin und her geschüttelt wurde...

Panisch versuchten Kazui, Ichika und Kaneda, Keigo den Helm vom Kopf zu nehmen. Keigo sah aus wie ein Epileptiker bei einem Krampfanfall. Ein schwebender mit Krampfanfall den drei Shinigami in verschiedene Richtungen zogen.

„SCHALTE ES AUS!" schrie Kazui verzweifelt.

„ICH VERSUCH ES JA!" schrie Kaneda zurück. „DER HELM GEHT NICHT AB!"

„ZIEHT FESTER!" schrie Ichika hinterher.

Die Kinder zogen an Keigos Beinen, während Kaneda versuchte den Helm abzunehmen. Der Fernsehzuschauer sah nur den wild durch den Raum fliegenden, laut stöhnenden Keigo der Blut spuckte und dessen Augen anfingen zu Leuchten.

„AGHHHHH... SIE VERSUCHEN IHN IN STÜCKE ZU REISSEN!" schrie Makoto panisch und sprang hinter dem Tisch hervor um mit zusammengelegten Händen zu beten. „Barmherzige Shinigami... wir unwürdigen Wesen bitten euch diese Arme Seele zu verschonen..."

„AU NEIN! DIE KAMERA LÄUFT NOCH!" rief Kaneda, der nun begriff das ein fliegender Keigo Live im Fernsehen zu sehen war. „RAUS HIER!"

Der sich immernoch schüttelnde Keigo wurde über den Boden in eine der Ecken aus dem Blickwinkel der Kamera gezogen und hinterließ eine Spur aus Blut auf dem weiß gestrichenen Beton. Die Fernsehzuschauer bekamen einen Horrorfilm zur Mittagszeit zu sehen. In der Soul Society konnten Ichigo und die anderen nicht hinsehen. Es war so grauenvoll. Keigo erlebte einen vollen Tag... schöne Erinnerungen, normale Erinnerungen und natürlich die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an diesen Tag.

Makoto, ihr Kameramann und die beiden Wärter krochen verängstigt, zur anderen Seite des Raumes um durch die Tür zu fliehen.

„Hirabata-san... was geht da vor? Wir sehen nichts mehr!" sagte der Moderator.

Makoto blickte voller Furcht in die noch stehende Kamera und fing an zu schreien: „DAS IST MIR ZU HEIß! UND SOLLTE DIE MENGE VOR DEM GEFÄNGNIS UNS GERADE SEHEN: STEHEN SIE NICHT TATENLOS RUM! RENNEN SIE UM IHR LEBEN!"

Einige Demonstranten sahen tatsächlich über ihre Smartphones oder Tablets was im Gefängnis vor sich ging. Eine Massenpanik war das was folgte...

Wild kreischend rannten die Menschen vor dem Gefängnis in alle Richtungen davon. Michiru Ogawa, die sich durchgerungen hatte aus ihrem Auto auszusteigen um ein paar Schritte zu gehen um sich zu beruhigen, sah die panische Menge auf sich zu rennen und musste nun selbst fliehen... sie fand sich plötzlich mitten in einer Meute panischer Menschen wieder und drohte nun niedergetrampelt zu werden...

Währenddessen hörte Keigo auf sich wie ein besessener zu schütteln. Mit einem lauten klicken löste sich die Videokassette aus dem Helm und fiel zu Boden. Keigo erhob sich schwer atmend vom Boden und sah sich irritiert um.

„Ich... ich bin immer noch im Knast..." stotterte er benommen. Er hatte gerade eineinhalb Tage ganz woanders verbracht...

Der Helm löste sich letztendlich wie von selbst von seinem Kopf. Einige seiner Haare waren angesenkt und die Kopfhaut leicht gerötet. Hinzu blutete er aus dem Mund und der Nase, hustend spritze er die Kinder vor sich mit Blut voll...

Kazui war entsetzt über das was er getan hatte. Das alles hatte er nicht gewollt. Er war gekommen weil er ihm helfen wollte. Nicht um ihn zu verletzen.

„AGGHHH... DAS WOLLTE ICH NICHT! DAS TUT MIR LEID!" schrie Kazui beschämt und ging auf die Knie. „SO SCHRECKLICH LEI..."

„Schhhhh..." zischte Keigo ganz ruhig und spuckte dabei noch mehr Blut. Keigo schien nicht wütend zu sein. Im Gegenteil... ein beruhigtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Kazui rutschte das Herz in die Hose während Keigo langsam und behutsam näher zu ihm kam, langsam einen Arm auf seine Schulter legte und seinen Kopf auf die andere...

„Das... Paket..." stotterte Keigo und besudelte Kazui noch mehr mit Blut. „...finde... das Paket..."

„Das Paket?" fragte Kazui irritiert.

Kurz darauf stürmte der Gefängnisdirektor in dem Raum. Im Schlepptau den Gefängnis-Priester... dem man die Angst deutlich ansehen konnte.

„HIER IST ES! EXORZIEREN SIE DIESE SHINIGAMI HIER RAUS!"

„Fassen... Sie... die... Kinder... nicht... an..." sagte Keigo mit drohender Stimme und erhobener Hand während er sich schützend vor die Kinder stellte. „Besser Ihr geht jetzt."

Nickend folgten Kazui und Ichika der Aufforderung, hoben Helm und Videokassette auf und ließen sich von Kaneda aus dem Raum führen während Keigo den Priester auf Distanz hielt...

Millionen von Fernsehzuschauern sahen wie Keigo der sich öffnenden und dann schließenden Tür hinterher sah und anschließend auf die Kamera zu torkelte.

„Ist das Ding... noch an?" fragte er und sah nach der kleinen roten Lampe die immer noch brannte. Mit einem breiten unheimlichen Grinsen, das es den Menschen nur noch mehr Angst machte. Keigo sah aus als spiele er die Hauptrolle in einem Horrorfilm, mit all dem Blut das aus seinem Mund floss hätte man ihn für einen Vampir halten können. „Ich weiß nicht wie viele Menschen das gesehen haben. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich habe schon schlimmeres erlebt, he he he... Diese Arisawa hat mich schon schlimmer grundlos verprügelt. Und meine Schwester... seid froh das ihr die niemals in Aktion erlebt habt. Und meiner Schwester würde ich noch gerne Ausrichten: Mizuho... fahr zur Hölle, du gewalttätiges Miststück! Ich hoffe das Jugendamt nimmt dir das Kind weg... Mamas und Papas Liebling... Ihr beide seit echt das Letzte... Lasst eure Kinder ständig allein..."

Bevor Keigo noch mehr Menschen beleidigen oder erschrecken konnte zog der Gefängnisdirektor hastig das Stromkabel der Kamera aus der Steckdose. Das Bild fing an zu flimmern und das Signal war weg... auf Millionen von Fernsehgeräten wurde nun ein Standbild eingeblendet: „Technische Störung! Bitte bleiben Sie dran!" begleitet von einem lauten Dauerpiepton. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Zuschauerzahl auf über 50 Millionen angestiegen...

In der Soul Society waren alle Anwesenden entsetzt...

„Ist es vorbei?" fragte Tatsuki aufgeregt. Sie hatte sich wie fast alle anderen auch weggedreht... der Anblick war einfach zu verstörend...

Ichigo war, neben Rukia, der einzige der immer noch auf den Bildschirm sah und kopfschüttelnd zu Rukia die ebenfalls kopfschüttelnd zu ihm rübersah. Wütend zeigten sie gegenseitig mit dem Finger auf den jeweils anderen und schnauzten sich gegenseitig wie aus einem Mund an...

„DAS WAR BESTIMMT DIE IDEE DEINES KINDES!"

 **Bitte um Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Während Keigo Millionen von Menschen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, versuchte Michiru Ogawa eine geschützte Stelle zu finden um nicht von der Panischen Menge niedergetrampelt zu werden. Panisch versuchte sie sich an einem Maschendrahtzaun festzuhalten und schrie wie am Spieß während die Menge sie mitriss und gegen den Zaun presste...

Kaneda hielt wütend die beiden Kinder an den Händen und führte sie raus aufs Dach des Zellenblocks...

„Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht? Ihr brecht ins Lager meines Kommandanten ein? Zerstört es dabei! Stiehlt einen gefährlichen, niemals getesteten Prototypen und Testet ihn ausgerechnet an Keigo?!" maulte Kaneda während er die Videokassette und den Helm in seinen Taschen verstaute.

Kazui kamen die Tränen. „Ich wollte Onkel Keigo doch nur helfen. Ich wollte beweisen das er unschuldig ist..."

„Ich will es ja auch! Aber wir dürfen nicht. Außerdem gibt es doch andere Wege als..."

„OGAWA!" schrie Ichika plötzlich und wies auf die Menge.

„Was für ein Weg soll den ein Ogawa sein?" fragte Kaneda verwirrt.

„NEIN! OGAWA-SAN! Die Frau die uns hergebracht hat! Sie ist in Gefahr!" schrie Ichika und wies auf Michiru die in der Menge langsam aber sicher drohte Totgetrampelt zu werden.

Mit entsetzten sah Kaneda das das Mädchen recht hatte und Michiru am Zaun entlang gepresst wurde und schließlich in der Menge unterging.

„AAAGGHHH... ICH HELFE IHR! IHR WARTET HIER!" schrie Kaneda und sprang vom Dach um Michiru zu helfen...

Diese verlor endgültig den Halt und ging zu Boden. Schreiend sah sie dutzende Füße und Beine an ihrem Kopf vorbeihuschen. Eine Frau trat auf Ihre Hand, ein Kind stolperte über ihren Fuß. Gleich so dachte sie, würde sie von jemandem am Kopf oder sonst wo getroffen werden und hier zu Tode getrampelt werden. Ihr Schreien hörte niemand. Bis auf einen, eine Gestalt im Schwarzen Kimono die den Zaun über ihr auf schnitt, die fast bewusstlose Frau packte und auf die andere Seite in Sicherheit zog.

Michiru brauchte ein Weilchen bis sie begriff das sie in Sicherheit war. Sie weinte. War hysterisch am Schreien und traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Die riesige Menge vor dem Gefängnis war in alle Richtungen verstreut und hatte eine zugemüllte leere Straße hinterlassen. Sie lag auf der Erde zwischen den Bäumen des Wäldchens gegenüber der Gefängnismauer und erkannte langsam das der Shinigami von vorhin wieder da war...

„Awww... Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet!" heulte sie lautstark bevor sie sich schlagartig wieder fing und den Shinigami bedeppert ansah und realisierte was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet?!"

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„GUT? Ich stehe dem Tod gegenüber!" jammerte Michiru.

„Ich bin nicht 'der Tod'! Ich bin nur das was nach dem Tod kommt..."

Während Michiru und Kaneda anfingen miteinander zu streiten beobachteten Kazui und Ichika die beiden aus sicherer Entfernung vom Dach des Gefängnisses aus.

„Oh, es geht ihr gut!" sagte Kazui erleichtert.

„Deine Mama, wäre bestimmt nicht froh gewesen wenn ihre Freundin tot wäre." murmelte Ichika. „Was meinte Keigo mit Paket?"

„Er sagte: Finde das Paket!" erinnerte sich Kazui. „Aber ich weiß nicht was er damit gemeint hat."

„Was für ein Paket?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Ich..." da erinnerte sich Kazui. „Die Post... Diese Shinigami sagten doch Onkel Keigo hätte ein Paket verschickt!"

„Das Paket von dem diese Moderatorin gesprochen hat vielleicht. Aber das kann nicht sein. Das brauchen wir nicht finden... wir wissen ja wo es ist... Vielleicht hat er eins verschickt... aber ein anderes..."

„Hä?!" Ichika kam nicht ganz mit.

„Ja! Onkel Keigo hat bestimmt ein Paket verschickt das nur genauso aussah. Er hat gesagt er hätte ein Paket an mich geschickt..."

Währenddessen half Kaneda, Michiru wieder auf die Beine...

„Ich glaube ich weiß wieso Asano den Verstand endgültig verloren hat. Ihr Shinigami seid ja gemeingefährlich." schimpfte sie und fegte sich die Erde vom Kleid.

„Oh, bitte gnädige Frau... Beruhigen Sie sich. Nur weil sie uns sehen können bedeutet das doch nicht das Ende der Welt!" sagte Kaneda.

„Wenn es bedeutet genau so krank zu werden wie Asano dann... Aww... Was haben Sie den dem Typen da drin angetan das plötzlich die ganze Menge in Panik geraten ist?"

„Ich habe Asano gar nichts angetan. Die Kinder haben ihm diesen furchtbaren Helm aufgesetzt! Asano bekam davon einen Epileptischen Anfall und diese Moderatorin hat die Menschen angeschrien wegzurennen. Da brach eben Panik aus..."

„Da hätte sonst was passieren können!" schimpfte Ogawa weiter und suchte nach ihren Schlüsseln die sie während der Panik hatte fallen gelassen. „Ich gehe nach Hause und bete das ihr komischen Typen es schafft die Erinnerung der Leute an dieses Furchtbare Ereigniss auszulöschen... Also schnappen sie sich diese beiden Teufelsbraten und..."

„OH NEIN! DIE KINDER!" unterbrach Kaneda sie als er merkte das er die Kinder allein auf diesem Dach gelassen hatte.

Kaneda 'shunpote' davon und lies die verdutzte Michiru allein zurück.

„Du hast Glück das du eigentlich ein süßer Kerl bist..." murmelte sie noch hinterher und wurde rot... „Wärst du kein Toter würde ich hoffen das du mich mal auf nen Kaffee einlädst..."

Zurück auf dem Dach des Zellenblocks sah sich Kaneda besorgt um. Die Kinder waren wieder ausgebüchst. Aber wenigstens hatte er die Erfindung seines Kommandanten wiederbeschafft womit er seinen Auftrag erfüllt hatte. Wenn die Kinder sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollten, ihm sollte es recht sein. Er steckte schon genug in Schwierigkeiten. Im inneren wünschte er den Kindern aber viel Glück. Er wollte auch das Keigo so schnell wie möglich frei kommt.

Während er wieder in die Soul Society ging schlichen sich die Kinder nach unten und beobachteten traurig wie der mit Gurten an eine Trage gefesselte Keigo in einen Krankenwagen gehievt wurde...

„Bitte verzeih mir!" heulte Kazui mit tränen in den Augen.

„Mach, dir nichts draus! Ich habe schon schlimmeres überstanden!" stöhnte Keigo kleinlaut. Die verängstigten Sanitäter versuchten es zu ignorieren das Keigo mit jemandem Sprach der nicht sichtbar war. „Finde das Paket... Ich hoffe es gefällt dir..."

Mit diesen Worten verstummte Keigo. Die Tür des Krankenwagens wurde zugeknallt und die verängstigen Sanitäter stiegen vorne ein um den Kontakt zu Keigo so gut wie möglich zu meiden während sie ihn ins nächste Krankenhaus brachten. Mit heulender Sirene fuhr der Krankenwagen davon und lies die Kinder alleine im Gefängnishof stehen.

„Naja... wenigstens haben wir ihn aus dem Gefängnis rausbekommen!" sagte Ichika lächelnd.

In der Soul Society waren alle anwesenden im Haus noch immer in Schockstarre als Karin wiederkam und wütend ihrer Familie entgegentrat.

„DA SEID IHR JA! ICH HABE EUCH ÜBERALL GESUCHT!" schrie sie, wurde jedoch von Ichigo unterbrochen der ohne sie anzusehen den Ton des Fernsehers lauter drehte.

„...wir haben immer noch keinen Kontakt zu unseren Kollegen in der Haftanstalt. Aber nach bestätigten Informationen kam es vor dem Gefängnis zu einer Massenpanik während im Inneren Keigo Asano von den Shinigami angegriffen wurde..." erklärte der Moderator während im Hintergrund ein Standbild des schwebenden, Blut spukenden Keigo eingeblendet wurde.

Orihime heulte. Ichigo war völlig lapidar. Tatsuki und Mizuiro hatten sich vom Fernseher weggedreht und rangen um Fassung. Chad starrte mit großen Augen auf den Bildschirm und war stumm wie immer...

„Hey, was ist hier los?" fragte Karin, die den Horrorfilm nicht mit ansehen musste.

„Die Kinder..." begann Isshin. „...haben Asano im Gefängnis aufgesucht. Sie haben Ihm wohl eine Erfindung von Kommandant Kurotsotchi aufgesetzt und ihn damit fast gekillt und endgültig in den Wahnsinn getrieben..."

Karin war entsetzt. Während sie sich zu ihrer Familie setzte, eilte nicht weit entfernt... Hanataro zum Haus. Er hatte ein Weilchen geschlafen und sich ausgenüchtert. Jetzt war auch ein Teil seiner Erinnerung wieder da...

Gleichzeitig stürmte Kaneda zurück zu seiner Kompanie und brachte seinem Kommandanten die Erfindung zurück... Schwer atmend stürmte er, ohne anzuklopfen in das Büro und sank untertänigst auf die Knie.

„KOMMANDANT!" schrie Kaneda verzweifelt und hielt den Helm hoch. „Ich habe ihre Erfindung wiederbeschafft!"

Mayuri Kurotsotchi stand auf und nahm den Helm entgegen um ihn zu untersuchen. Ihm vielen sofort die kleinen Blutspritzer auf und das die Kassette fehlte.

„Das Gerät wurde benutzt!" sagte er wütend.

Kaneda sank wieder auf die Knie und bettelte um Vergebung. „Kommandant, ich habe versucht Sie aufzuhalten, aber die Kinder haben das Gerät an Asano..."

„SOLL DAS HEISSEN, DIESES GERÄT WURDE AN EINER LEBENDEN SEELE GETESTET!" schrie Mayuri. Kaneda nickte stumm. „Das ist ja großartig!"

„Hä?!" Kaneda war irritiert.

„Na... Das bedeutet meine Erfindung ist auch für Lebende Menschen geeignet. Wie hat er reagiert. Was haben Sie beobachtet?" Mayuri war plötzlich euphorisch und neugierig.

„Er..." Kaneda war schockiert. „...sah aus wie einer der nen Epileptischen Anfall hat..."

„Interessant!" der Kommandant fing an sich Notizen zu machen. „Und hat das Band alles aufgenommen?"

„Ich... weiß es nicht!" murmelte Kaneda während er die Videokassette aus seiner Tasche zog. „Ich konnte sie mir nicht ansehen. Ich..."

Mayuri entriss ihm die Kassette und ging zu einem Schrank aus dem er einen uralten 80er Jahre Videorekorder herausnahm und diesen an einen kleinen Bildschirm anschloss der auf einem der Seitentische stand.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen ob es auch wirklich funktioniert hat!" sagte der Kommandant mit fiesem grinsen und führte die Kassette in den Rekorder ein. Das Band fing an zu laufen und auf dem Fernseher wurde sofort ein Standbild eingeblendet...

„Urheberrechts-Warnung!" Kaneda war überrascht. Das war einer dieser Warntexte wie man sie von normalen Videos kannte.

„Erinnerungen zählen immer noch als Geistiges Eigentum! Ich verletzte es damit!" erklärte der Kommandant ohne Reue und das Bild wechselte zu einem anderen Standbild das er laut vorlas: „Die Folgende Erinnerung hat eine Länge von 39 Stunden und 47 Minuten! Hmm... Nicht schlecht. Asano hat entweder ziemlich starke Schlafstörungen oder ist ziemlich taff..."

„Halten Sie sofort dieses Band an, Kommandant!" rief plötzlich ein Mann.

Erschrocken drückte Mayuri auf Pause und drehte sich um. Die gesamte Untersuchungskommission war in sein Büro gekommen. Deren Leiter sah mit verschränkten Armen Kaneda und seinen Kommandanten an und schielte auch auf den laufenden Bildschirm.

„Ich muss Sie bitten! Können Sie nicht anklopfen?" beklagte sich Mayuri.

„Tut uns leid. Aber wir müssen Sie bitten uns dieses Band auszuhändigen!" murmelte der Vorsitztende. „Eigentlich müsste ich das Gerät beschlagnahmen... Aber Ihr Glück... Das der Einsatz gerade genehmigt wurde!"

„Bitte?!" sagten Mayuri und Kaneda wie aus einem Mund.

Der Vorsitzende der Kommission zog einen Brief der zuständigen Behörden hervor. Mayuri nahm den Brief an sich um in zu lesen und war positiv überrascht.

„Hmm... Na da werden sich die Kurosakis freuen..."

Ebendiese starrten immer noch geschockt in den Fernseher. Der Moderator des Magazins tupfte sich vor laufender Kamera den Schweiß vom Gesicht und rang ebenfalls um Fassung.

„...nach Unbestätigten Meldungen zufolge, wurde Keigo Asano in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Über seinen Zustand gibt es noch keine weiteren Infos. Jedoch soll er, laut Zeugen, nach dem Zwischenfall überraschend ruhig und gelassen gewesen sein..."

Es wurde sofort zu einer Frau umgeschaltet, einer ehemaligen Klassenkameradin von Ihnen, die ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift: 'Asano ist das Opfer' trug. „...die haben ihn wieder verhext. So wie sie es früher auch gemacht haben. Die benutzen irgend so eine Shinigami-Scheiße bei ihm um ihn hörig zu machen... Asano ist so ein netter Mensch, warum tun sie ihm das an?"

„Wieso, machst du einen auf gute Freundin von ihm, wo du doch selbst nie ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen hast?!" maulte Orihime. „Wieso tun alle plötzlich so als ob sie seine besten Freunde waren?"

„Was weiß ich? Die wollen wohl nur Aufmerksamkeit, oder Geld... oder beides?" antwortete Mizuiro.

Während sie wild anfingen erneut zu diskutieren kam Hanataro vor dem Haus an und fing an wie wild zu klopfen.

„Kurosaki-san, sind sie da?"

„Jetzt nicht Hanataro!" maulte Ichigo, der ungestört weiter die Nachrichten verfolgen wollte.

„Kurosaki-san, ihre Schwester... Ich erinnere mich dunkel an ein paar Dinge... Ihre Schwester wurde nicht umgebracht. Sie hat sich selbst getötet!" rief Hanataro. Doch aus dem Haus kam keine Reaktion. Hanataro klopfte erneut. „Bitte lassen Sie mich rein!"

Im Fernsehen wurde es erst Recht skurril. Ihre alte Schule wurde eingeblendet. Davor hatten sich ehemalige Mitschüler, Eltern, aktuelle Schüler und Lehrer versammelt. Ein Meer aus Blumen, Zetteln, Fotos und Kerzen, wie bei einer Trauerkundgebung, war vor dem Haupteingang aufgebaut worden. Zusammen mit Aufmunternden Botschaften. Ein Foto das eine Aufgebrachte Tatuski zeigte wie sie auf Keigo losging und das ein Mitschüler mal heimlich aufgenommen hatte. Darunter der Schriftzug: Schäme dich Arisawa!

„Er muss ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen sein. Oder sie haben ihn verhext, oder hypnotisiert. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären warum Asano ihnen trotz all der Gewallt die sie ihm zugefügt haben immer noch hinterherrennt..." erklärte ein anderer ehemaliger Mitschüler. „Würde mich nicht wundern wenn er bei diesem inszenierten Massenselbstmord auch hätte sterben sollen..."

„KUROSAKI, BITTE!" drang von draußen die Stimme Hanataros ins Haus. Die Tür war abgeschlossen also rüttelte er so kräftig er konnte daran.

Aufgebracht erhob sich Ichigo letztendlich als er sich daran erinnerte was Keigo über Yuzu und Hanataro gesagt hatte. Wütend packte er das Mitglied der 4. Kompanie, zog ihn ins innere des Hauses und überstellte ihn wütend der Gruppe.

„Was hast du mit Yuzu auf Keigos Couch getrieben?" fragte Ichigo wütend.

„Getrieben?..." Hanataro merkte das er Probleme hatte.

In der Welt der Lebenden hatte Michiru Ogawa nach einigem Suchen endlich ihren Autoschlüssel wiedergefunden und torkelte zurück zu ihrem stark beschädigten Wagen. Sie war endgültig am Ende mit den Nerven. Und sie hatte nun vollstes Verständnis für Keigo. Sie hoffte nun von den Shinigami verschont zu werden, andernfalls würde sie genauso dem Wahnsinn verfallen wie Asano. Sie hatte ein paar blaue Flecken, einige Kratzer und war von oben bis unten mit Staub und Erde besudelt. Mit tränen in den Augen und am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs, öffnete sie die Tür ihres nun, durch vorbei rennende Menschen, noch stärker beschädigten Autos und schrie laut auf als vor ihr wiede Kazui und Ichika wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten und sie vor Schreck auf ihrem Rücken landete.

„OGAWA-SAN! Wir müssen zu mir nach Hause!" rief Kazui. „Wir müssen das Paket finden das Onkel Keigo an uns geschickt hat!"

„AGHHH... Wann lässt ihr Todesengel mich endlich in ruhe?" sagte sie heulend. „Ich will nicht sterben..."

„Sie sollen uns doch nur nach Karakura zurückfahren damit wir in Kazuis Haus nach dem Paket suchen können!" maulte Ichika. „Was jammern Sie so rum?"

„Was ich so herumjammere? Das fragst du noch du kleine..." Michiru wurde abrubt unterbrochen als Ichika ihr Zanpakutou herauszog und ihr dieses vors Gesicht hielt.

„Ich kleine was?"

„Ehm... du kleine... süße, liebe, gutherziges und bestaussehendes junges Mädchen..." wimmerte Michiru die ihr Spiegelbild in der Klinge sehen konnte. Sie war wieder ihre Gefangene. Aber zeitgleich wusste sie das es nichts bringen würde wenn er Kazui in die von dem wütenden Mob verwüstete Klinik seines Großvaters fahren würde. „...ich... glaube nicht das ihr es dort finden werdet. Das Paket... wird wohl angekommen sein nachdem du und deine Eltern... in eure Welt geflohen seid. Und... Paketdienste... lassen Pakete nicht einfach vor leeren Häusern liegen..."

„Oh, nein! Stimmt... Aber Mama hat mal ein Paket von der Post abgeholt." Kazui bat Ichika ihr Spezialhandy zu benutzen um damit bei seinen Eltern anzurufen. „Ich frage Mama... Die weiß wo Pakete hinkommen!"

In der Soul Society erzählte Hanataro wimmernd von den Ereignissen in Keigos Wohnung. Er berichtete wie Yuzu, nachdem sie abgehauen war, Keigo um Hilfe bat. Keigo wollte ihr Helfen, jedoch gab es Probleme mit dem Anwalt und dann eskalierte die Situation als Keigos Ex-Freundin der Presse diese Lügengeschichte erzählte. Yuzu trank die Gazpacho um sich zu töten während Hanataro auch ein paar Schlücke genommen hatte. Yuzu schlief friedlich ein. Hanataro, schlief auch ein und dabei lagen beide eben auf der Couch. Alles ganz Harmlos! Nur das er sie geküsst hatte verschwieg er!

„Ist das wahr?" fragte Ichigo.

„Hey, was regst du dich so auf? Selbst wenn Yamada, deine Schwester geküsst hat... Was ist schon dabei?" fragte Rukia. „Als Kon damals Orihime und Tatsuki geküsst hat bist du auch ausgeflippt..."

„DAS WAR SO PEINLICH!" schrie Ichigo während Orihime und Tatsuki ihn verwirrt bzw. überrascht ansahen.

„Was? Wann hat dieser Perverse Teddy mich geküsst?" fragte Tatsuki, die ohnehin immer noch ganz geladen war.

Bevor wieder ein lauter Streit zwischen den Anwesenden ausbrechen konnte, klingelte Rukias Denreishinki, ihr Kommunikator. Im Glauben es wäre die Arbeit sah sie auf Display... Es war ihre Tochter.

„DAS IST ICHIKA!" schrie sie aufgeregt und nahm das Gespräch an. „Hallo!"

„Mama?" drang Ichikas Stimme aus dem Kommunikator.

Sofort drangen alle Anwesenden näher zu Rukia um mitzuhören. Endlich ein Zeichen von den Kindern...

„Ichika... Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Was habt Ihr Asano angetan?" fragte Rukia wütend.

„Wir... wir wollten ihm nicht wehtun!" jammerte sie. Das Ichika jammerte war äußerst selten. Ein Zeichen dafür das es ihr wirklich leid tat und sie ihren Fehler einsah. „Wir wussten nicht das dieses Ding ihn wehtut..."

„Ichika, du und Kazui... kommt sofort wieder hierher! Und dieses Gerät werdet ihr auch wieder zurückgeben."

„Das hat doch dieser Ochi-san schon mitgenommen!"

„WAS? Ochi hat euch gefunden und euch einfach zurückgelassen?" Rukia war nun völlig verwirrt.

Ichika übergab ihr Denreishinki an Kazui damit dieser erklären konnte was sie nun vorhatten.

„Hallo!"

Als Orihime die Stimme ihres Sohnes hören konnte entriss sie Rukia das Handy um mit Kazui sprechen zu können. „KAZUI! MEIN JUNGE... Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, Mama!"

„Das machst du nie... NIE WIEDER!" rief Orihime mit tränen in den Augen. „Du trittst nie wieder vor eine Fernsehkamera!"

„Entschuldigung!" sagte er kleinlaut.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich wie viel Ärger Ihr dadurch bekommen könntet. Außerdem musst du dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Du musst dich bei Keigo-kun entschuldigen, schließlich hat er sich wegen dir verletzt..."

„Aber als ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte hat er gesagt ich solle das Paket finden. Das ist auch der Grund warum wir noch hier sind. Ogawa-san bringt uns zur Post und dort holen wir das Paket..."

„Warte mal? Wer... bringt euch zur Post?" Orihime dachte sie hätte sich verhört.

„Ogawa-san! Willst du mit ihr sprechen?" sagte Kazui nun etwas besser gelaunt und reichte der völlig verängstigten Michiru das Handy. „Sagen Sie mal Hallo!"

„Ha... Hallo...!"

„OGAWA?!" schrie Orihime erschrocken. „Jetzt sag nicht das du die Kinder sehen kannst?"

Alle anderen wurden hellhörig als sie hörten wie Michiru anfing zu weinen und von ihrer Entführung durch die Kinder erzählte.

„KAZUI, ICHIKA... IHR BEIDE LASST OGAWA SOFORT WIEDER FREI UND DANN MACHT IHR DAS IHR HIERHER KOMMMT!" schrie Ichigo als er das Handy an sich nahm.

„Aber wir müssen noch das Paket finden!"

„Nichts da! Keigo hat uns verraten! Wegen ihm mussten wir fliehen... Wieso bist du so versessen darauf das er unschuldig ist..."

„WEIL ALLES MEINE SCHULD IST!" schrie Kazui und fing an zu heulen.

Ichigo und die anderen waren geschockt. Ichika senkte den Kopf, sie wusste was Sache war weil Kazui sich ihr anvertraut hatte. Michiru war verwirrt.

„Kazui, was willst du damit sagen?" fragte sein Vater ungläubig. Die anderen, die alles laut und deutlich mithören konnten sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. „Mein Junge... sprich mit mir! Was meinst du mit: Es ist meine Schuld!"

Kazui fing an zu heulen. Er musste jetzt damit raus. Bevor noch jemand verletzt wird oder wegen ihm anfängt wahnsinnig zu werden. Er hatte sich bis jetzt nur Ichika anvertraut...

„Es... ist meine Schuld, das wir aufgeflogen sind! Wegen mir wissen alle Menschen das wir Shinigamis sind!"

Kazuis Geständnis versetzte alle in Schockstarre. Keiner traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Die Worte seines Sohnes klingelten in Ichigos Ohren. Er wollte es nicht glauben. „Kazui..."

„Papa..." Kazui fing an zu weinen. „Ich... kann nicht zulassen das sie Onkel Keigo für etwas bestrafen was er nicht getan hat. Ich hole nur das Paket und dann verspreche ich komme ich sofort und erkläre euch alles. Aber ich muss verhindern das wegen mir noch mehr Leute leiden müssen. Es tut mir leid!"

„Kazui... warte..." Ichigo konnte nichts sagen, da sein Sohn bereits aufgelegt hatte. „AGGHHH... KAZUI... LEG NICHT AUF!"

„Soll das etwa heißen... das unser Sohn..." begann Orihime mit zittriger Stimme zu fragen bevor es wie wild an der Tür klopfte und diese sich öffnete...

Die Untersuchungskommission, Kaneda und sein Kommandant betraten das Haus. Im Schlepptau hatten Sie einen Videorekorder und Mayuris Erfindung, die Keigo fast geröstet hatte...

„Kurosaki, wir müssen Ihnen etwas zeigen!" sagte der Vorsitzende.

Ichigo wollte sie alle am liebsten sofort raus werfen. „SIE STÖREN! Mein Sohn hat mir gerade über das Telefon gesagt das er..."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen! Ihr Sohn ist zu 100 % unschuldig!" sagte der Vorsitzende der sich denken konnte warum Kazui gerade gestanden hatte. „Wir wussten davon und haben die Sache geprüft! Wir erklären es Ihnen später! Das hier ist wichtiger!"

Die Kurosakis und ihre Freunde beobachteten wie Mayuri einen Videorekorder an den immer noch laufenden Fernseher anschloss und dabei von Kaneda assistiert wurde. Die Untersuchungskommission überreichte Ichigo einen Brief:

„...aufgrund der drückenden Indizien ist der Einsatz des oben genannten Gerätes an Keigo Asano, geb. am 01. April 1986 in Naruki-shi - Honshu – Japan - Welt der Lebenden, genehmigt. Die Erinnerung darf aufgezeichnet werden um Beweise für seine Schuld im Fall Kurosaki, Aktenzeichen bla-bla-bla... um eine Anklage und eine... Verurteilung zu erwirken..." las Ichigo den Brief laut vor. „Soll das etwa heißen, das auf dieser Videokassette..."

„Ja... Ihr Sohn hat uns die Beweise geliefert die wir benötigen! Hier auf dieser Videokassette... wurden die gesamten Erinnerungen an den Tag gespeichert an dem Sie und Ihre Familie aufgeflogen sind!" sagte der Vorsitzende und präsentierte Ichigo die Kassette. „Wir sind hier um uns die Kassette in ihrer Anwesenheit, das erste mal anzusehen. Wir tun das damit man uns später nicht vorwerfen kann wir würden Ihnen nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Ihr Sohn und die kleine Abarai werden Straffrei davonkommen. Die beiden hatten sehr viel Glück das der Einsatz kurz bevor sie ausgebüchst sind genehmigt wurde... Wo sind die beiden übrigens?"

Die Kinder waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück nach Karakura und brachten Michiru Ogawa dazu sie zur Poststelle zu bringen, damit sie das Paket finden konnten... Aber Ichigo verkniff sich der Kommission das zu sagen.

„Die Kinder... sind... unterwegs..."

„Okay, dann fangen wir ohne sie an! Machen Sie platz!"

Mit diesen Worten versammelten sich wieder alle vor dem Fernseher...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Während Kazui und Ichika in der Poststelle einbrachen und das große Lager nach dem Paket durchsuchten... Ließen sich ihre Eltern und Freunde mit den Mitgliedern der Untersuchungskommission vor dem Fernseher nieder um sich Keigos auf Band aufgezeichnete Erinnerungen anzusehen. Ob sie es wirklich sehen wollten wusste keiner von Ihnen. Doch nun hatten sie keine Wahl. Kazui und Ichika hatten etwas verbotenes gemacht und Keigo noch tiefer in die Schlagzeilen geritten. Doch das war nun zweitrangig. Den nun schob der Leiter der Untersuchungskommission behutsam die Videokassette in den Rekorder und drückte auf Play... insgesamt 40 Stunden Bildmaterial... Eine verblüffend lange Zeit um so lange am Stück wach zu sein...

Keigos Erinnerung, die sie durch seine Augen sahen, mit Untertiteln ausgestattet und im Dolby Stereo Format hören konnten, an jene so verhängnisvollen Tage, begannen zur Überraschung von jedermann an Bord eines Flugzeugs...

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Wir landen gleich, würden Sie bitte wieder die Lehne geradestellen." bat ihn eine Flugbegleiterin freundlich.

„Oh, natürlich!" sagte Keigo mit heiterem aber auch müdem und verschlafenem Ton. Und drückte einen Knopf neben ihm um seinen Sitz gerade zu stellen.

„Er war in einem Flugzeug?" fragte Ichigo verwirrt. „Ich dachte er wäre erst abgehauen nachdem wir enttarnt wurden?"

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Er fliegt mit Nihon Air!" beklagte sich Kaneda als er den Namenszug der Fluggesellschaft mit der er damals abgestürzt war an der Wand vor Keigo erkannte. „Also das halte ich ihm jetzt vor..."

Tatsuki zischte ihn an ruhig zu sein und wies wieder auf den Bildschirm. Die Mitglieder der Kommission waren auch überrascht. Das stimmte nicht mit ihren Untersuchungsergebnissen überein...

Keigo blickte auf den Bildschirm vor ihm. Die interaktive Karte zeigte an das er gerade von Naha auf Okinawa zurück nach Tokio flog. Aufmerksam beobachteten sie Keigo wie er sich aufrichtete, seinen Müll der Flugbegleiterin gab und anschießend aus dem Fenster blickte. Die Bucht von Tokio schimmerte in der Morgensonne. Unzählige Schiffe waren unterwegs. Keigo sprach nicht sondern blickte einfach nur aus dem Fenster.

Der Leiter der Untersuchungskommission spulte etwas vor. Bis zu dem Moment als das Flugzeug gelandet und am Gate geparkt hatte...

Alles was Keigo, oder Andere gesagt hatten, zumindest das was er gehört hatte, wurde durch Untertitel dargestellt.

„Hallo, hier ist Keigo Asano!" sagte Keigo in sein Mobiltelefon. „Ich wollte nur sagen das ich gerade in Haneda gelandet bin. Ich bin mit etwas Glück in etwa einer Stunde im Studio."

„Und was geht mich das an!" sagte die gelangweilte Stimme des Empfangsmitarbeiters.

„Sie könnten es meinem Produzenten ausrichten! Ist schließlich Ihr Job!" sagte Keigo leicht gereizt und legte auf, wobei er gähnte. Er war müde. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen, auch wenn er Business Class flog. „Wir sprechen uns noch!"

Keigo hatte gerade sein Smartphone in die Jackentasche gesteckt und seinen Trolley aus dem Handgepäckfach genommen als sein Telefon wieder klingelte. Es war ein Typ namens Shino...

„Shino Midori! Sein Agent!" murmelte der Kommissionsleiter und sah auf seine Liste.

„Morgen, Shino! Was ist?"

„Asano, bist du schon gelandet?"

„Ja, wir sind mit ner Stunde Verspätung gestartet." jammerte Keigo während er die Maschine verließ und durch die Fluggastbrücke ins Terminal ging. „Ich fahre direkt ins Studio. Wenn ich fertig bin fahr ich kurz nach Hause, nehme eine Dusche und fahre gleich zurück zum Flughafen. Ich muss morgen wieder in Okinawa sein."

„Wie gehen die Dreharbeiten voran?" fragte der Agent.

„Hä,... er ist für Dreharbeiten dort runter. Aber... jetzt ergibt das hier keinen Sinn oder..." der Leiter der Kommission war überrascht. Sie nahmen an Keigo wäre abgehauen weil er sie verraten hatte.

„Ganz gut, danke! Dieses Special, soll die Serie vor der Absetzung retten. Du hasst doch daran gedacht mir den Abendflug zu buchen?" fragte Keigo. Zu hören bekam er nur ein unsicheres schmunzeln. „Shino...?"

„Tut mir leid!" jammerte der Agent. „Das ist irgendwie untergegangen..."

„WAS? WOFÜR BEZAHL ICH DICH EIGENTLICH! ICH MUSS MORGEN FRÜH WIEDER IN NAHA SEIN!" schrie Keigo wütend. Jetzt klang er wieder wie damals in der Schule. „Awww... Gut das ich hier am Flughafen bin! Ich kauf mir schnell das Ticket und Check online ein..."

„Also ist Keigo nicht wegen uns abgehauen. Er war zum Arbeiten in Okinawa..." erkannte Orihime.

Sie sahen zu wie Keigo zum Ticketschalter ging, ein Ticket für die 22 Uhr Maschine kaufte, der Dame am Schalter ein Autogramm gab welches sie begeistert annahm und zu seinem Auto ging. Sie sahen zu wie Keigo in die Stadt fuhr, dabei laut zur Musik aus dem Radio mitsang und sich durch den Verkehr bis zum Hochhaus des Fernsehsenders durchzwängte. Er machte einen gutgelaunten und sorglosen Eindruck. Er schien auch nicht aufgeregt oder dergleichen. Es gab kein Anzeichen dafür das er den Moment abwartete. Sie spulten vor bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er das Gebäude betrat und zum Empfang ging. Dort wartete bereits die Nachrichtensprecherin. Sie winkte und war sehr froh als Keigo da war.

„YUHU... ASANO!" rief sie erheitert.

„Makoto-chan, Guten Morgen!"

Da war das Miststück, dachten alle. Die Frau die damals das allererste mal im Fernsehen über sie gesprochen hatte und sie so verraten hatte... und die die Keigo gerade im Gefängnis besucht hatte und die ihn vor einem Millionenpublikum bloßgestellt hatte.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie und ging auf Keigo zu. Sie war sichtlich aufgeregt und erheitert. „Asano... es ist unglaublich! Ich habe eine Story die mir bestimmt eine Beförderung, wenn nicht gar noch mehr einbringt..."

„Du bist aber Aufgekratzt!" erkannte Keigo. „Was ist den los!"

Sofort wurden alle hellhörig. Ichigo entriss dem Shinigami die Fernbedienung und drehte den Ton lauter...

„Sag mal... Du kommst doch aus Karakura, oder?" fragte die Frau was Keigo nur mit einem verstimmten nicken beantwortete.

„Also, streng genommen bin ich aus Naruki! Aber ich bin in Karakura zur Schule gegangen! Wieso, was ist los?" Keigos Laune war schlagartig schlechter geworden. Er sprach nicht gerne über seine Jugend. Das hörte man an seiner Stimme.

„Wir haben gestern am späten Nachmittag ein Päckchen erhalten. Darin war ziemlich außergewöhnliches Material über eine Familie aus Karakura. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du sie vielleicht kennst..."

„ASANO-SAN! SIE WERDEN INS STUDIO D GEBETEN! ASANO-SAN BITTE INS STUDIO D!" hallte plötzlich die gelangweilte Stimme des Empfangsmitarbeiters durch die Eingangshalle und unterbrach sie.

Keigo drehte sich irritiert um. „Ich stehe direkt vor Ihnen, wieso sagen Sie das über Lautsprecher durch?"

„HEY, ICH MACHE HIER AUCH NUR MEINEN JOB!" maulte er wobei er immer noch in sein Mikrofon sprach. Er schaltete es erst aus als sein Telefon klingelte.

„Entschuldige Makoto-chan! Ich bin auf dem Sprung. Wir können gerne beim Mittagessen darüber sprechen. Ich muss los. Ich muss heute Abend zurück nach Okinawa fliegen. Was habe ich den damit zu tun?"

Die Frau konnte nicht antworten, da hallte wieder die Stimme des Mannes vom Empfang durch den Raum. „ASANO-SAN, WENN SIE MIT FLIRTEN FERTIG SIND SOLLEN SIE INS STUDIO D KOMMEN! IHR PRODUZENT WIRD LANGSAM UNGEDULDIG!"

„JA JA... Ich komme ja schon!" maulte Keigo zurück. „Sorry, wir sehen uns!"

Nickend verabschiedete sich die Nachrichtensprecherin als Keigo an ihr vorbei ging. „Okay, dann bis 12. Wir sehen uns in der Kantine..." sagte sie lächelnd und drehte sich um. „Wir gehen sowieso schon in der 10 Uhr Ausgabe damit auf Sendung. Du wirst schon sehen... das wird dich von den Socken hauen."

Keigo ging eine Treppe nach oben und in einen Flur der zu den Synchronstudios führte.

„Man, der Kerl vom Empfang ist heute mal wieder drauf! Er hat wohl seine Gehaltsabrechnung bekommen!" murmelte Keigo über den Typen vom Empfang.

Einige Shinigami im Haus fingen an zu lachen. Ichigo sah sich um und begriff nicht warum sie alle Keigo so witzig fanden. Dieser betrat eines der Studios und legte seine Jacke ab.

„Hey, ich bin da! Sorry, der Flug hatte Verspätung!" sagte Keigo und begrüßte die anderen.

Die nächste Stunde beobachteten sie, teilweise im Schnelldurchlauf Keigo dabei wie er seiner Arbeit nachging. Erst jetzt sahen sie das Keigo eigentlich mehr tat als nur einen Text abzulesen, was viele von ihnen dachten. Keigo musste sich in die Figur die er synchronisierte hineinversetzen und deren Emotionen wiedergeben. Man sah ihm an das ihm die Arbeit Spaß machte. So beobachteten sie wie er einige Episoden einer Anime-Serie und einen Werbespot synchronisierte bevor er sich müde auf einer Couch niederließ und kurz davor war einzudösen, das Bild im Fernseher wurde dunkler, aber dann wieder klarer als Keigo aufgeweckt wurde.

„Hey, aufwachen!" sagte der Produzent. „Wir gehen Mittagessen! Willst du mitkommen, oder vielleicht lieber ne Stunde Schlaf nachholen?"

„Mittag?" fragte Keigo und sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor 12 Uhr mittags. „Oh, ich bin doch mit Makoto zum Essen verabredet! Danke aber, ich muss los!"

„Sag mal Asano... Was läuft da zwischen dir und Makoto Hirabata?" fragte sein Produzent.

„Wir essen nur zusammen!" murmelte Keigo. „Zwischen uns läuft nichts! Es kann da auch nichts laufen. Ihre Freundin hätte da was dagegen."

„Hä,... jetzt sag nicht das die auf... Frauen steht..." fragte sein Produzent mit großen Augen.

„Hey, das weißt du nicht von mir!" murmelte Keigo schmunzelnd...

Der Leiter der Untersuchungskommission sah besorgt auf seine Notizen. Bis jetzt ergab gar nichts einen Sinn. Sie dachten das Asano eine Affäre mit Ihr hatte, aber das konnte er jetzt auch Streichen...

Keigo ging zurück in den Eingangsbereich. Sie spulten vor bis zu der Stelle als er an einem Bildschirm ankam auf dem gerade das Programm des Nachrichtensenders Tokyo-Line lief, einem Schwestersender von Tokio-Eins. Der Sender bei dem Keigo unter Vertrag stand. Entsetzt erkannte er ein Foto der Kurosakis...

„Was zum..." murmelte er und eilte auf den Bildschirm zu vor dem sich eine Menschenansammlung gebildet hatte. „I... Ichigo..."

Hastig zwängte er sich durch die Menschentraube und starrte auf den Bildschirm...

Auch die Kurosakis erinnerten sich mit entsetzen an diese Berichte. Ihr Haus war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits von Menschen umzingelt...

Keigo las die Lauftexte am unteren Bildschirmrand. 'Shinigami existieren... Zerstörung der Stadt Karakura vor 12 Jahren geklärt... Shinigami nutzen künstliche Körper...'

Entsetzt wich Keigo zurück und sah sich eilig um.

„Oh, nein... Makoto...!" zischte er besorgt und hielt Ausschau nach Ihr. Als er sie nicht fand rannte Keigo davon und verkroch sich in einer der Kabinen in der nächsten Herrentoilette um sein Smartphone herauszukramen. Keigo wischte über den Bildschirm und rief Ichigos alte Nummer ab... „Aww... Bitte geh ran..."

Man konnte die Angst in seiner Stimme hören. Und dann den Frust als eine weibliche Stimme ihm sagte: „Die gewählte Nummer ist nicht vergeben!"

Die Nummer war längst nicht mehr aktuell. Wütend wählte er die Festnetznummer der Kurosaki-Klinik. „Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer!"

„Aww... Hoffentlich finden die einen weg das aus der Erinnerung der Leute zu löschen..." jammerte Keigo als er die kleine Kabine verließ und aus der Toilette hinausrannte. Besorgt sah er sich um und entdeckte Makoto Hirabata wie sie den Aufzug verließ und ihm lächelnd zuwinkte. Keigo rannte auf sie zu, packte sie am Arm und zerrte die völlig überrumpelte Frau in die nächste Besenkammer.

„HEY, NICHT SO GROB!" protestierte sie geschockt.

„MAKOTO:... BITTE... Sag mir das es nicht das war worüber du mit mir sprechen wolltest!" sagte er aufgeregt und mit schrillem Ton.

„Was brüllst du so! Ich habe die Story des Jahrtausends geliefert." sagte sie stolz.

„Du hasst nicht die Story des Jahrtausends geliefert, du hast die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet!" murmelte Keigo kleinlaut als er sich von ihr wegdrehte und um Fassung rang.

„Hä, was hast du gesagt? Du bist ja völlig durch den Wind!" sagte sie als sie langsam begriff worum es ging und die Arme verschränkte. „Sag mal,... kann es sein das du etwas darüber weißt..."

„NEIN!" antwortete Keigo geschockt. „Ich weiß nichts! Ich weiß von absolut gar nichts..."

Keigos Stimme wurde zittrig. Schweiß rann ihm das Gesicht runter. Ängstlich wollte er heraus aus der Besenkammer doch die Frau warf sich gegen die Tür und blockierte diese während sie Keigo mit strengem Blick in die Augen sah.

„Keigo... Wir haben Nachgeforscht! Ihr seid auf die gleiche Schule und sogar in die gleiche Klasse gegangen. Und ich sehe es an deinem Gesichtsausdruck das du offenbar mehr weißt als du zugibst... Bitte sag mir etwas!"

Keigo bekam weiche Knie. Erinnerungsfetzen blinkten auf.

„KEIGO! Hörst du überhaupt zu?!"

„Nein!" murmelte Keigo und drehte sich weg. „Ich... kenne Kurosaki... Aber... Ich weiß nichts über die Shinigami."

„Er lügt! Hört Ihr, er versucht seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen!" maulte Tatsuki.

„Aber... wieso... Ich dachte Sie hätten gesagt er wollte seine Bekanntheit damit steigern?" fragte Ichigo und sah den Mann von der Kommission an der verwirrt seine Notizen durchging.

„Woher habt ihr diese Fotos?" fragte Keigo geschockt.

„Die Fotos?"

„Ja, diese Fotos... Und diese Informationen?" fragte Keigo ängstlich. „Shinigami können doch gar nicht Fotografiert werden..."

„WAS HAT ER GESAGT?! KUROSAKI, HALTEN SIE DAS BAND AN!" schrie der Leiter der Kommission und Ichigo drückte auf Pause. „Spulen Sie einen Satz zurück..."

Ichigo tat dies und spulte bis zum letzten Satz zurück.

„Shinigami können doch gar nicht fotografiert werden..." wiederholte sich Keigos Stimme aus dem Fernseher.

„UND STOP!" rief der Leiter wieder und Ichigo drückte wieder auf Pause während der Shinigami die Akten durchging. „Das haben wir gar nicht bedacht!"

„Was?!" fragten mehrere anwesende gleichzeitig.

„Das was Asano da gerade gesagt hat." erklärte der Shinigami kleinlaut. „Es stimmt, das Shinigami nicht fotografiert werden können... zumindest wenn sie nicht im Gigai sind... deshalb haben wir uns gewundert woher die Fotos stammten..."

„Das bedeutet Keigo konnte diese Fotos nicht schießen..." erkannte Ichigo und spulte vor.

Im Schnelldurchlauf konnten sie sehen wie Keigo noch etwa eine halbe Stunde lang mit der Frau stritt bevor er von ihr in die Redaktion zu ihrem Schreibtisch geführt wurde...

„Hier ist es!" sagte sie kleinlaut während sie eine verschlossene Schublade aufschloss und ein kleines geöffnetes Paket herausholte. Es hatte genau die gleiche Größe und Form wie das was sie auf dem Überwachungsfoto gesehen hatten. „Ist gestern hier eingegangen. Fotos, Videos, Zeitungsartikel und Seitenlange Erklärungen und Schilderungen über alle Beteiligten. Von den Kurosakis bis hin zu deren Freunden und diesen Shinigami mit denen sie befreundet sein sollen..."

Keigo entriss ihr das Paket und fand tatsächlich dutzende Fotos, Datenträger und Papiere. „Wer hat euch das geschickt? Das Paket sieht genauso aus wie...meins..."

„Keine Ahnung?! Ohne Absender!" antwortete sie während Keigo das Etikett des Paketdienstleisters entdeckte. Es war an die Redaktion direkt Adressiert. Keigo prägte sich den Stempel der Filiale und die Uhrzeit ein an dem es Abgeschickt wurde. In einem unbeobachteten Moment griff sich Keigo einige Fotos und steckte sie heimlich ein...

„Was macht er da?" fragte Orihime und wies auf Keigo der einiges von dem Material klaute.

Keigo klaute einige Fotos, ein paar Zeitungsausschnitte und ein paar Dokumente bevor er den Karton wieder abstellte. Die Frau bekam glücklicherweise nicht mit was er tat.

„Du hältst meinen Namen da Raus ist das klar!" drohte Ihr Keigo im strengem Ton. „Vergiss nicht das du mir immer noch was Schuldig bist."

Widerwillig akzeptierte sie seinen Wunsch, seinen Namen so lange wie möglich da raus zuhalten. Keigo verließ daraufhin wieder hastig die Redaktion und fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach unten in die Synchronisation. Dort setzte her heimlich die Mikrofone außer betrieb um nach Hause gehen zu können...

„So ein Mist aber auch... Hier läuft ja auf einmal gar nichts mehr..." schimpfte der Produzent als er merkte das die Mikros scheinbar kaputt waren.

„So ein Pech aber auch... Naja... Dann gehe ich nach Hause. Wir sehen uns wenn ich aus Okinawa zurück bin!" sagte Keigo unschuldig und verließ so schnell er konnte das Studio bevor jemand merkte das er es war, der das Studio außer Betrieb gesetzt hatte.

Sie spulten vor...

Keigo fuhr über mehrere rote Ampeln und fuhr beinahe einen seiner Nachbarn über den Haufen als er parkte und zurück in seine Wohnung stürmte. Er warf seinen Koffer auf sein Bett und lief geschockt auf und ab.

„Ichigo, halt das Band an!" rief Yuzu.

Ichigo drückte wieder auf Pause und Yuzu kroch näher zum Bildschirm. Sie musterte genau das Bild das nun Keigos Wohnung zeigte.

„WOW! Asano-kun wohnt ja richtig schick..." sagte Orihime begeistert als sie seine Wohnung sah, doch Yuzu hob die Hand um sie zu bitten ruhig zu sein.

„Scchhhh... Dieser Raum." Yuzu hatte das Gefühl dieses geräumige Wohnzimmer mit seinen großen Fenstern, der weiten Terrasse und den vielen Pflanzen schon mal gesehen zu haben. „Dieser Raum kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Sie waren ja da! Da auf dieser Couch sind Sie gestorben." erklärte Kaneda und wies auf die Couch. „Dort ist die Küche und diese beiden Fenster waren kaputt als ich aufgewacht bin..."

Ichigo lies das Band weiterlaufen...

Keigo lies den Fernseher an um den Nachrichten zuzuhören während er seine Schubladen durchwühlte und etwas suchte und auch fand... den Durchschlag des Adressaufklebers von dem Paket das er abgeschickt hatte...

Jetzt war es Ichigo der das Band stoppte und auf den Zettel wies. „Seht mal, das ist von seinem Paket."

„Ichigo... Das Paket war an uns Adressiert!" sagte Orihime mit großen Augen und wies auf den Bildschirm.

Ichigo sah wieder auf den Bildschirm. Sie hatte recht. Der Stempel war aus der gleichen Filiale, die Uhrzeit wich nur um zwei Minuten ab... aber das Paket das Keigo abgeschickt hatte war nicht das mit dem Beweismitteln... es war ein Paket an Ihre Adresse... genauer gesagt... war es für Kazui...

„Wie kann das sein! Ich habe doch nicht..." murmelte Keigo. „Nein, nein das kann nicht sein!"

Keigo durchwühlte wieder die Schublade bis er eine Schachtel Zigaretten fand und sich eine ansteckte...

„Zum Teufel mit meiner Lunge!" murmelte Keigo und nahm einen tiefen Zug. „Ich dachte ich hätte aufgehört..."

„Seit wann raucht er denn?" fragte Mizuiro erstaunt.

Keigo nahm wieder die Quittung in die Hand und sah nochmal auf den Stempel mit der Uhrzeit. „Nein! Nein... das war unmöglich..."

Keigo legte die Quittung in eine Schale und kramte die Fotos die er geklaut hatte hervor um sie sich anzusehen. Auf die Rückseiten waren Namen und Notizen mit Datum gekritzelt.

„Shinigami können doch nicht fotografiert werden! Wie konnten die ein Foto von Kazui machen?" fragte Keigo laut und warf alle Fotos, die Dokumente und Artikel ohne sie zu lesen ebenfalls in die Schale, brachte diese nach draußen auf die Terrasse und zündete es mit seiner brennenden Zigarette an. „Kazui sieht doch ganz anders aus..."

„Er verbrennt die Beweise!" rief Isshin.

„Er wollte verhindern das sie auch ein Foto von Kazui veröffentlichen!" realisierte Ichigo. „Und er hat versucht Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben..."

Die Mitglieder der Untersuchungskommission hatten sich über Ihren Notizen breit gemacht und steckten entsetzt die Köpfe zusammen. Plötzlich ergab keiner ihrer Ermittlungen mehr einen Sinn. Fast schon so als ob jemand das ganze geplant hatte...

„Aww... Ich befürchte... Uns ist ein schrecklicher Fehler unterlaufen!" jammerte der Leitende Shinigami kleinlaut und wurde ganz rot...

Ichigo war entsetzt. Sie beobachteten Keigos Erinnerung noch etwas weiter. Wie er alles verbrannte um zu verhindern das jemand etwas über Sie herausfand. Keigo konnte nicht wissen das jemand später seine Erinnerung an diesen Tag auf Band aufzeichnete, also konnte er es auch nicht fingieren. Er war an diesem Tag wohl wirklich selbst geschockt... Ichigo rang um Fassung. Alle anderen auch. Sie erkannten langsam, das sie Keigo wohl unrecht getan hatten...

„ICHIGO, STOPP DAS BAND!" schrie Yuzu plötzlich laut auf. Ichigo drückte instinktiv wieder auf Pause und Yuzu wies wimmernd auf den Bildschirm. Keigo hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Kühlschrank geöffnet um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Im Kühlschrank stand ein Krug mit Gazpacho. „Der Krug da... Dieses rote Zeug! Gazpacho!"

„Gazwas?" fragte Isshin.

„Gazpacho!" rief Yuzu. „Spanische Gemüsesuppe! Keigo hatte da Tabletten reingemacht um sich umzubringen... Ich habe das Zeug getrunken um mich selbst zu töten... Ich erinnere mich!"

Tränen liefen Yuzu über das Gesicht. Geschockt erinnerte sie sich nun wieder an die letzten Tage Ihres Lebens... Die Amerikaner, ihre Flucht, der Anwalt, der Selbstmordversuch... Weinend brach Sie zusammen und sank zusammen... All das Chaos war Ihre Schuld. So kam es ihr zumindest vor. Schluchzend legte sie ihren Kopf auf den Schoß ihres Vaters der sein bestes Tat sie zu trösten.

„Oh... Yuzu..." sagte Ichigo geschockt als er realisierte das seine Schwester tatsächlich Selbstmord begangen hatte. Wütend drehte er sich zur Untersuchungskommission um. „Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?"

Beschämt hatten sich die Mitglieder der Kommission in eine Ecke des Raumes verkrochen. Der Leiter sank auf die Knie. „Ich... weiß nicht... was ich... sagen soll... Ich glaube... Ihr kleiner Freund... ist ein Sündenbock!"

„Keigo ist also nur ein SÜNDENBOCK!" schrie Ichigo wütend.

„Kurosaki-san, es tut uns leid... Aber... all unsere Ermittlungen gingen in Richtung dieses Päckchens das er Aufgegeben hatte..."

„Aber das Päckchen das er Aufgegeben hatte, war nicht an die Redaktion seines Senders adressiert." schrie Ichigo. „Es ist an unseren Sohn adressiert gewesen!

„Wir gingen davon aus, weil Asano versucht hat das Paket heimlich aufzugeben... das er... Wir... da waren nur 2 Minuten dazwischen... Wie oft kommt es vor das jemand... Irgendjemand muss gewusst haben das Asano ein Paket verschicken wollte. Und derjenige hat sich mühe gegeben das es genauso aussah. Wir dachten er hätte mit dieser Frau eine Affäre gehabt und er wollte ihr imponieren oder ihrer Karriere auf die Sprünge helfen..."

„Keigo hatte bis vorgestern noch eine Freundin! Ein ganz schönes Flittchen aber er war schon in einer Beziehung." erklärte Kaneda. „Außerdem sagte er mir das er von Anfang an wusste das die Lesbisch ist, also ergab das ohnehin keinen Sinn..."

„Also wo ist das richtige Päckchen?" fragte Ichigo wütend kurz bevor jemand die Tür aufschob und diese mit einem lauten knall aus dem Rahmen flog.

„PAPA, PAPA, PAPA..." schrie Kazui aufgeregt als er hinein rannte. Kazui rannte im Beisein von Ichika ins Haus und stolperte sofort. Dabei ließ er das Päckchen fallen das er aus der Poststelle geklaut hatte. Das Päckchen rutschte über den Boden, direkt bis vor Ichigos Füße. „Wir haben das Paket!"

Ichigo und alle anwesenden sahen mit schock auf das kleine Päckchen das nun in der Mitte des Raumes lag...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mit großen Augen blickten alle Anwesenden auf das Päckchen das in der Mitte des Raumes lag und das keiner sich traute zu berühren. Ichigo konnte eindeutig den Namen seines Sohnes auf dem Adressaufkleber und ihre Adresse erkennen.

„WO... Woher habt ihr das?" fragte Ichigo seinen auf dem Boden liegenden Sohn geschockt.

Kazui rappelte sich langsam auf, blieb aber beschämt auf den Knien während er sich nicht traute seinem Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich... habe es aus dem Postamt. Ich wollte Onkel Keigo nicht wehtun. Ich wollte nicht das er ins Gefängnis geht weil ich uns verraten habe..."

„Keine Sorge! Du hast deine Familie nicht verraten!" sagte der Leiter der Kommission mit beruhigendem Ton.

„Dürfte ich mal fragen worüber ihr hier eigentlich redet?" fragte Ichigo.

„Was? Sie wissen es nicht?"

„Nein! Was?" fragte Ichigo, diesmal wütender und schielte zu seinem Sohn. „Kazui?"

„Das soll ihnen mal ihr Sohn selbst erklären!" erklärte der Shinigami und wies auf Kazui der mit gesenktem Kopf anfing zu schluchzen.

„Kazui, sprich! Was ist passiert?" fragte sein Vater.

„Mein Junge, wir werden dir nicht Böse sein!" erklärte Orihime. „Aber bitte sag uns einfach was du damit meintest als du gesagt hast das es deine Schuld war."

Kazui schluchzte umso mehr. „Ich... Habe... meine...m Freund... Yupa... die Wahrheit erzählt..."

„DU HASST WAS?" schrie Ichigo, der merkte das sein Sohn die Wichtigste Regel gebrochen hatte, die er und Orihime dem Jungen auferlegt hatten (keiner darf das Shinigami-Geheimnis erfahren). Orihime versetzte ihm sofort einen Tritt um ihn daran zu hindern weiter zu brüllen und Ichigo fuhr sofort in ruhigerem Ton fort. „Wieso, hast du Yupa erzählt das du Shinigami-Kräfte hast? Wir haben dir doch gesagt das du das niemandem erzählen darfst."

Kazui fing an zu heulen. Er war sich sicher das alles seine Schuld war... „Ich... awww... als ich... mich mal vor ihm verwandelt hatte konnte er... mich sehen... zuerst nur ganz schlecht... aber dann immer besser... und ich habe ihn nicht gesagt was Sache ist. Aber... er wusste... das ich ihn anlüge und er ist wütend geworden..."

Ichigo konnte sich denken was los war. Plötzlich erkannte er den Zusammenhang...

„...er... sagte... er ist nicht mehr... mein Freund wenn ich ihn weiter... anlüge. Dann... habe ich mich erinnert was Onkel Keigo mir mal erzählt hat... das er auch... wusste das er angelogen wird..."

Ichigo fiel es wie die Schuppen von den Augen. Kazui hatte Angst seinen Freund zu verlieren. Der Junge musste wohl, genau wie seine Freunde in der Lage sein Geister und Shinigami zu sehen. Er hatte fast seine Freundschaft zu ihnen ruiniert weil er sie so oft angelogen hatte. Kazui stand kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch...

„...dann... habe ich ihm die Wahrheit gesaaaagt..." heulte Kazui. „Ich... ihr habt es zwar verboten... aber ich wollte einfach nicht das er weiter wütend auf mich ist..."

Ichigo nahm seinen Sohn sofort in den Arm. Kazui lies sich kaum beruhigen. Doch Ichigo verstand seinen Sohn nur zu gut. Die Parallelen waren nur zu offensichtlich. Keigo war wohl genau wie Yupa: Er ertrug es einfach nicht mehr. Kazui zog die Reißleine und schenkte seinem Freund reinen Wein ein, während Keigo selbst, wenn man so nachdachte... obwohl er immer hinter ihm stand, alles von dritten und als letzter erfuhr. Ichigo war sich sicher das Keigo aus den Nachrichten mehr erfuhr als er von ihm wusste.

„Wieso hast du uns denn nichts davon gesagt?" fragte Ichigo, ebenfalls den Tränen nahe.

Kazui schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... habe es nicht gewagt... Weil..."

„Scchhhhhh... Alles ist gut!" Ichigo streichelte seinem Sohn durch die Haare und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Und du glaubst... Das wir deshalb aufgeflogen sind?"

Kazui nickte. „Wir... haben... Fotos gemach... wie ich..."

„Das war nicht der Grund!" mischte sich der Kommissionsleiter ein und kramte sofort ein Foto hervor. „Hier schau... Das ist eins der Fotos die ihr gemacht habt... Dieser Yupa hat es uns gegeben! Siehst du, man kann dich nicht sehen... Shinigami können nicht Fotografiert werden..."

„Auf einmal!" maulte Ichigo und nahm dem Mann das Foto weg um es seinem Sohn zu zeigen. „Hier schau... Man kann dich nicht sehen!"

Kazui lugte vorsichtig auf und sah auf das Foto. Sofort beruhigte er sich...

Das Foto zeigte seinen Freund Yupa, wie dieser lächelnd den Arm hob als ob er diesem jemanden auf die Schultern gelegt hatte. Und das wars auch. Eigentlich war Kazui auch auf dem Foto. Aber in Shinigami-Form und damit unsichtbar für die Kamera.

„Man kann dich nicht Fotografieren wenn du ein Shinigami bist. Deshalb kann das nicht der Grund sein!" erklärte Ichigo weiter.

Als Kazui sah das man ihn wirklich nicht auf dem Foto erkennen konnte beruhigte er sich tatsächlich. „Aber... aber... Yupa..."

„Wir haben deinen kleinen Freund bereits Verhört!" erklärte der Shinigami weiter und kassierte dafür fragende Blicke von allen anwesenden. „Es hat sich herausgestellt das er nur nicht mit dir darüber geredet hat weil seine Mutter ihm den Umgang mit dir Verboten hat als ihr Aufgeflogen seid. Er vermisst dich sehr und lässt dich Grüßen. Der einzige Grund weshalb wir davon vorher nichts erwähnt haben, ist das wir aus ermittlungstaktischen Gründen..."

„Erzählen Sie mir nichts von Ermittlungstaktischen Gründen!" schimpfte Ichigo. „Hätten Sie vorher bedacht das Menschen keine Shinigami fotografieren können dann... AGHHH... Kazui, es ist alles gut! Es ist nicht deine Schuld!"

Kazui brach erneut in tränen aus. Diesesmal aber aus Erleichterung.

„Da... rum... wollte ich... Onkel Keigos Unschuld beweisen!" heulte der Junge weiter. „Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen! Ich wusste nicht das das Ding ihm so wehtun wird... aber danach... war er nicht böse. Er wirkte... glücklich. Er sagte ich sollte das Paket suchen und dann haben die ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht."

„Hast du ihm gesagt das wir ihn verdächtigt haben?" fragte der Shinigami von der Kommission neugierig.

„Nein! Ich wollte ihn nicht erschrecken. Aber ich wollte ihm auch nicht wehtun!"

„Das konntest du doch nicht wissen!" sagte Ichigo und schielte zu dem Paket rüber, das von zwei Mitgliedern der Untersuchungskommission eingehend untersucht wurde. „Was machen Sie da?"

„Das ist wirklich unglaublich!" sagte einer der Shinigami. „Jemand hat sich da wirklich mühe gegeben..."

Die nächsten Minuten erklärten beide eingehend was sie herausgefunden hatten:

Sie verglichen das Päckchen mit dem Päckchen aus der Erinnerung und von dem Foto das sie hatten. Es war ein sogenanntes Pack-Set das man von der Versandfirma käuflich erwerben konnte. Es stimmte alles überein. Jeder Makel am Päckchen stimmte mit dem von dem das in der Redaktion gelandet war überein. Sogar ein winziger Kaffeefleck auf der Seite. Der Adressaufkleber war mit dem selben Stift geschrieben und an die gleiche Stelle geklebt worden. Der einzige Unterschied war ein zusätzlicher Aufkleber auf dem eine Terminzustellung angegeben war. Das Päckchen hätte zwei Tage, nachdem sie Aufgeflogen waren bei Ihnen Ankommen sollen, an Kazuis Geburtstag. Ein teurer Service, aber Keigo konnte es sich leisten...

„Darf ich es öffnen?" fragte Ichigo. Er wollte nun wissen was sich in diesem Unglückseligen Paket befand um das alle so ein Theater machten.

„Nein!" sagte der Shinigami kopfschüttelnd und übergab es an Kazui. „Es ist an Ihren Sohn adressiert. Also darf er es öffnen!"

„Was, wirklich? Darf ich?" Kazui war sofort ganz aufgeregt. Neugierig erhob er sich und nahm es entgegen. Mit seinem Zanpakuto schnitt er das Klebeband vorsichtig auf um den Inhalt nicht zu beschädigen und kippte diesen sofort aus...

Ein nur etwas kleineres Päckchen, eingewickelt in buntem Geschenkpapier mit der Aufschrift 'Happy Birthday', eine knall bunte Glückwunschkarte und ein kleiner Briefumschlag landeten auf dem Boden. Neugierig hob Kazui die Glückwunschkarte auf und las die in einfachen Hiragana geschriebenen Zeilen laut vor.

„Lieber Kazui, heute ist dein 7. Geburtstag. Deshalb alles alles Gute, Gesundheit und Wohlergehen. Ich hoffe das Geschenk gefällt dir. Das kann man erst in ein paar Monaten kaufen, ich hab eins ergattert weil ich für die Spreche. Liebe Grüße... du weißt schon... dann ist da ein Smiley. PS: Zeig deinem Vater nicht was in dem kleinen Umschlag ist. Er soll nicht denken jemand will dich verderben. Aber geb nicht alles auf einmal aus.!"

Jetzt war Ichigo Neugierig. Er wollte wissen was er nicht zu Gesicht bekommen sollte, das Keigo seinem Sohn geschickt hatte. Mit großen Augen fand Ichigo eine 10.000 Yen Banknote, darauf ein Post-It: „Der war für deinen Sohn. Und nicht für dich Kurosaki!"

Erschrocken darüber das Keigo das vorausgesehen hatte gab Ichigo seinem Sohn sofort die 10.000 Yen, die von Kazui sofort begeistert eingesteckt wurden bevor er das Geschenk aufhob und anfing das Papier aufzureißen. Kazui war aufgeregt. Schließlich musste er Monatelang auf das Geschenk warten. Begeistert fing er an zu Jubeln als er sah das eine Actionfigur seiner neuen Lieblingsserie war.

„Boah... DANKE! Das ist ja soooo coooool..."

„Was ist das denn?" fragte Orihime neugierig.

„Das ist Hero-Man. Der ist aus dieser neuen coolen Anime-Serie... Da geht es um einen Außerirdischen Menschen der auf die Erde kommt um seinen Bösen Zwilling zu suchen der auf unseren Planeten kommt um die Menschheit zu unterwerfen und da die Menschen auf seinem Planeten von den Menschen auf unseren Abstammen verschmilzt er mit seinem Erden-Cousin zu einem zwei Meter fünfzig großen Superhelden der..."

„Danke! Ich habe genug gehört!" unterbrach Orihime ihren begeisterten Sohn. Von der Handlung würde sie nicht mal etwas verstehen wenn sie die Serie jemals gesehen hätte. „Da hat Asano-kun ja genau richtig getippt."

„Aber... aber... aber... Das bedeutet nicht nur das wir Keigo unrecht getan haben. Das bedeutet auch noch das derjenige der uns verraten hat hier in der Soul Society sein muss." erkannte Ichigo.

„Deshalb hat auch unser erster Versuch die Sache aus der Erinnerung der Menschen zu löschen nicht funktioniert." erkannte Rukia. „Wir haben falsch angesetzt..."

„Wir sind davon Ausgegangen das Asano der Urheber des ganzen Chaos war." sagte der Leiter der Kommission und überreichte Ichigo einen Brief. „Das ist unser vorläufiger Bericht den wir ihnen eigentlich geben wollten, aber so wie es aussieht können sie den auch gleich wegwerfen. Wir hatten anonyme Hinweise erhalten und deshalb auch sofort gegen Asano ermittelt. Wir werden unsere Ermittlungen gegen Asano sofort einstellen. Aber... sie müssen doch zugeben, es war merkwürdig das er danach wochenlang verschwunden war..."

Ichigo machte dies auch nachdenklich. Klar, sie wussten jetzt das Keigo eigentlich für Dreharbeiten in Okinawa war. Aber jetzt bekam ihn dieses ungute Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl als ob etwas passiert sein musste. Unruhig griff Ichigo nach der Fernbedienung und spulte wieder vor bis zu der Stelle als Keigo die Dokumente verbrannte. Alle versammelten sich vor dem Fernseher. Jeder hatte jedem erzählt wie er mit der Sache umging und was er getan hatte bis sie sich in die Soul Society absetzten. Was mit Keigo war wusste keiner. Doch jetzt wollten es alle Wissen. Ichigo hatte Angst es sich anzusehen. Aber nachdem sein Sohn sich all den Stress gemacht hatte seine Unschuld zu beweisen musste er nun wissen was mit Keigo passiert war.

Sie sahen sich das Band weiter an. Teilweise im Schnelldurchlauf...

Keigo war nachdem er die Sachen verbrannt hatte völlig unruhig. Er trank, aß und sagte nichts. Er lief nur auf und ab. Zwei Stunden später tauchte sein Agent in seinem Penthouse auf. Keigo hörte ihm nicht zu während er davon schwärmte das Keigo die Chance hatte in den Hauptcast von Kriminallabor-Tokio befördert zu werden, wenn die Dreharbeiten gut laufen. Keigo flog, ohne sich zu duschen oder auch nur umzuziehen und ohne frische Kleidung mitzunehmen, mit dem Nachtflug zurück nach Okinawa. Sein Agent brachte ihn zum Flughafen und versprach am morgigen Tag nachzukommen. Er kam noch vor Sonnenaufgang am Flughafen Naha an wo er einige Zeit lang auf einen Fernseher im Flughafenterminal die Nachrichten verfolgte. Erst als er eine SMS bekam das der Dreh gleich los geht nahm er sich ein Taxi zu seinem Hotel, in dem er den Produzenten und einen der Hauptdarsteller der Serie traf...

„Asano, du siehst echt krank aus." sagte der bekannte Schauspieler herablassend, aber wörtlich. Die Anwesenden waren überrascht das dieser ziemlich bekannte Star richtige Allüren hatte und weiter in seiner Zeitung las in der ebenfalls über die Kurosakis geschrieben war. „Also was es für Sachen gibt. Wer hätte gedacht das ein Arzt in Wahrheit ein Todesengel ist."

„Das ist nicht wahr?" schimpfte Keigo und nahm dem Schauspieler wütend die Zeitung weg um sie wegzuwerfen.

Auf dem Weg zum Mülleimer erreichte Keigo einen Spiegel. Ein Blick in diesen zeigte das Keigo tatsächlich krank aussah. Er hatte nicht geschlafen, gegessen, nicht einmal einen Schluck Wasser getrunken. Der Regisseur der Serie sah Asano an, als er am Set auf dem Hotelgelände ankam und schickte ihn zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Asano, leg dich mal hin. Du siehst furchtbar aus." sagte der Produzent bevor er Asanos Stirn fühlte. „Und du glühst. Du hasst ja Fieber!... Geh ins Bett. Wenn du alle ansteckst bringst du noch den Drehplan durcheinander. Deine kleine Szene verschieben wir auf Morgen. Hier... ich hab Paracetamol in meiner Tasche. Nimm die ein, dann geht's dir besser..."

Keigo warf die Tablette unbemerkt in einen Mülleimer und schloss sich daraufhin in seinem Zimmer ein nachdem er eines der Zimmermädchen an gekeift hatte, weil sie schlecht über Orihime sprach. In seinem Zimmer zog er die Vorhänge zu und verkroch sich. Er lief auf und ab. Stundenlang immer auf und ab während auf dem Fernseher Nachrichten liefen. Keigo trank nach einiger Zeit endlich etwas... allerdings war es der Alkohol aus der Minibar in seinem Zimmer. Zeitgleich nahm er Beruhigungsmittel, die ihm sein letzter Therapeut verschrieben hatte. Ichigo war entsetzt...

Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag und Keigo saß zitternd auf dem Bett. In den Fernseher starrend und dieser Makoto zusehen wie sie Dinge erzählte, die Keigo nicht wusste.

„Woher weiß die das? Warum wusste ich das nicht? Was frage ich auch noch..." heulte Keigo als er wieder etwas hörte was er vorher nicht wusste. Die Erinnerung wurde langsam blasser. „FÜR DICH SCHMUGGLE ICH KEINE BILDER MEHR AUS NORDKOREA RAUS!"

„Nordkorea?" fragte Tatsuki verwirrt.

„Er hat mal erwähnt das er da gerne mal als Tourist hinwollte. Vielleicht war er ja mal da?" erklärte Mizuiro. „Hey,... vielleicht ist es das was er meinte als er sagte, sie wäre ihm noch etwas Schuldig."

„Hmm... Ja! Könnte sein!" murmelte Ichigo.

Keigo war in einer furchtbaren Verfassung. Er trank, nahm Tabletten und regte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr auf. Immer wieder und wieder nahm Keigo sein Handy in die Hand um Ichigo, Mizuiro, oder sonst wenn auf Handy oder Festnetz zu erreichen. Doch die meisten Handynummern waren nicht mehr aktuell. Da wo die Nummer noch passte ging nur die Mailbox ran und das Festnetz hatten alle zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits aus-gestöpselt...

Tatsächlich war Keigo nicht ein einziges mal namentlich erwähnt worden. Dafür aber alle anderen Namentlich und mit Bild. Keigo erfuhr zum Teil Dinge von denen jeder dachte er wisse sie, aber auch Lügen und Falschmeldungen die er für bare Münze nahm... erst jetzt merkten sie wie sie ihn eigentlich immer von sich gestoßen hatten... anders konnten sie sich nicht erklären wieso er dachte er alles glaubte was im Fernsehen berichtet wurde...

Die Erinnerung war fast zu Ende... Alle nahmen an das er gleich Schlafen gehen würde oder so... aber er klebte immer noch am Bildschirm und verfolgte unruhig die Nachrichten.

„...wie wir soeben erfahren haben, sollen sich die komplette Familie, sowie mehrere weitere Personen spurlos abgesetzt haben. Wie Zeugen berichten sollen sich mehrere Mitwisser vor Ihren Augen einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben als sie..."

„WAS?!" schrie Keigo erschrocken. Jetzt wurde er erst recht hellhörig. Und drehte den Ton lauter.

„...offenbar haben sich die Shinigami und ihre Freunde in diese 'Soul Society' wie der Name dieser anderen Welt lauten soll, abgesetzt. Ich wiederhole... die Shinigami und scheinbar jeder, der in die Sache involviert war sind..."

„Jeder der in die Sache involviert war?" fragte Keigo wütend. „Jeder der in die Sache involviert war... war ja klar! Und der Depp der Gruppe muss wie immer alles als letzter erfahren."

Keigo war wütend und fing an zu heulen. Das war der Moment als er endgültig den Verstand verlor und zwei Packungen Tabletten aus seiner Tasche kramte. Eine Packung enthielt Beruhigungsmittel, eines Schlafmittel...

„Ich glaubs nicht... ich bin wie immer der Depp. Wenn herauskommt das ich Bescheid wusste bin ich erledigt... Soll ich etwa den Kopf hinhalten... Nach all dem was ich ertragen habe... Nach all den malen als ich den Kopf hinhielt. Ich habe dieses Schläger-Weib Tatsuki davor bewahrt von meinen Eltern angezeigt zu werden, ich habe Ichigo vor unseren Lehrern in Schutz genommen und war einverstanden damit das er nie über diesen Shinigami-Mist reden wollte. Selbst als ich die Typen bei mir Wohnen lassen musste... Und das alles nur... damit ich erfahre das alle anderen in der Sache eingeweiht waren..."

„WIR WAREN NICHT EINGEWEIHT DU IDIOT! HEUL NICHT SO RUM!" brüllte Tatsuki und sprang auf. Bevor sie wieder auf den Fernseher eindreschen konnte hielten sie alle fest. Wütend fing sie an sich zu wehren.

„ACH... Wenn Tatsuki mich nur sehen könnte! Die würde mir wie immer eine knallen und mir sagen ich soll mich beruhigen! Das scheint das einzige zu sein was die blöde Kuh kann!" schimpfte Keigo während er ein Fläschchen Wodka in sein Glas einfüllte.

Als Tatsuki das hörte war sie starr vor Schreck. Sie zog ein Gesicht als ob sie selbst gerade geohrfeigt wurde. Keigo hatte dies hier vorausgesagt. Es wusste genau das sie ihn dafür eine verpasst hätte. Sie war tatsächlich drauf und dran den Fernseher anzugreifen, obwohl sie wusste das das eine fast zwei Monate alte Erinnerung war. Keigo heulte währenddessen weiter während er weiter die Welt und alle Menschen beschimpfte.

„Echt... meine Eltern hatten Recht. Ich werde es bereuen. Ihr wolltet mich nicht in der Sache dabei haben, dann hättet ihr mich von Anfang an nicht da mit hineinziehen sollen. Aber den gefallen tue ich euch nicht. Nicht mit mir...IHR KÖNNT MICH MAL!... Ich will nicht mehr vernünftig sein!" Keigo schien endgültig durchzudrehen. Als er das Glas hob erkannten alle mit entsetzen das da Tabletten im Wodka schwammen...

„NEIN! KEIGO, TU DAS NICHT!" schrie Ichigo entsetzt. Er und alle anderen rutschten näher zum Fernseher, sie wollen Keigo daran hindern. Aber es würde eh nichts bringen. Es war ja schon lange vorbei.

„ASANO-KUN... NEIN!" schrie Orihime.

„ASANO, WAG ES JA NICHT!" brüllte Tatsuki wütend und ballte wieder eine Faust bis sie realisierte was sie tat...

„Hey, da schwimmen ja Tabletten in seinem Glas!" erkannte Ichika.

„Was macht er da?" fragte Kazui leicht verwirrt. Er verstand glücklicherweise noch nicht was da vor sich ging.

Entsetzt merkte Ichigo das sein Sohn noch im Raum war. Ebenso wie Ichika. Beide waren zu jung um zu begreifen das Keigo gerade drauf und dran war sich eine Überdosis Tabletten einzuwerfen. Doch er wollte auf gar keinen Fall das die Kinder sich dieses verstörende Ereignis ansehen mussten.

„KINDER SOFORT AUF EUER ZIMMER!" schrie Ichigo und Rukia beförderte die beiden Kinder so schnell sie konnte aus dem Raum. Sie sollten auf gar keinen Fall mit ansehen müssen was gleich passierte...

Keigo schloss die Augen und trank das Glas Wodka, unter den schreien seiner Freunde, mit den etwa 10 oder 15 Tabletten in drei großen Schlücken aus. Keigo hustete und schüttelte sich. Der Wodka brannte entsetzlich in seiner Kehle. Er würgte und klang als ob er gleich kotzen würde. Die Anwesenden waren entsetzt. Mit entsetzten sahen sie wie Keigo in das leere Glas starrte und darauf wartete gleich Tod umzufallen.

Er war immer eine Person die Überreagierte und fast schon abstoßend über-emotional war. Aber das... hätten sie nicht gedacht. Die Menge an Tabletten hätte ausgereicht um ihn umzubringen. Aber da er noch am Leben war muss ihn jemand rechtzeitig gefunden haben...

„Ich wünsche euch alles Gute in der Soul Society." murmelte Keigo benommen. Sein Blick wurde verschwommen und dunkel als er das Glas gegen den Fernseher warf auf dem gerade ein Foto von Ihnen eingeblendet wurde. Ein Foto von Ihnen allen, außer Keigo! „Hoffentlich stimmt es man alles Vergisst wenn man 'gekonzot' wird. Euch will man einfach vergessen! Euch, meine Schwester, diese Shinigami... Und wenn ihr sie mich holen lassen kommt, schickt bloß nicht diesen Ikkaku oder diesen Yumi-sowieso... war schlimm genug mit denen mein Zimmer teilen zu müssen ohne vorher zu fragen ob ich damit einverstanden bin... warum hat mir bis heute auch noch keiner erklärt..."

Das Glas traf den Bildschirm und zersprang. Der Fernseher lief unbeeindruckt weiter. Keigos Erinnerungen verschwammen. Er warf sich heulend auf seinen Rücken und schloss die Augen kurz. Als er sie wieder öffnete sah man das er anfing alles verschwommen zu sehen. Und schließlich nach einer Minute riss die Erinnerung ab. Keigo war unter Tränen eingeschlafen... Ein ziemlich gefährlicher Schlaf... Doch... wie hatte er das überlebt. Fragend und schreiend packte Ichigo den flimmernden und rauschenden Fernseher und schüttelte das Gerät.

„NEIN! KEIGO! WAS IST PASSIERT?" schrie er während der Videorekorder das Band automatisch zurückspulte.

Wimmernd und wild redend rutschten alle Anwesenden näher zum Fernseher. Tatsuki und Orihime fingen an zu weinen. Mizuiro drehte sich erschrocken weg. Chad starrte mit offenem Mund und großen Augen auf den Bildschirm. Isshin nahm seine geschockten Töchter in den Arm und die Mitglieder der Kommission zogen sich beschämt zurück...

Keigo war nicht untergetaucht weil er sie verraten hatte... er hatte versucht sich umzubringen, weil sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Keigo Asano hatte keine Ahnung das das Geheimnis, das er auf Druck seines Agenten geheim hielt, ausgerechnet vor den Personen aufflog, von denen er hoffte das er sie vergessen könne. Das er damals so reagiert hätte er nicht gedacht. Doch da er nun die vollen 40 Stunden in Echtzeit nochmal durch erlebt hat, konnte er nun noch einmal darüber nachdenken während er, auf seinem Bett festgeschnallt alleine in einem Überwachten Raum lag. Über eine Überwachungskamera wurde er von einem Arzt beobachtet. In seine Nähe traute sich keiner. Besonders nicht nach seinem Live-Horrorfilm der inzwischen zum You-Tube-Hit mit fast 10 Millionen Klicks in nur einer Stunde wurde. Zwei Polizisten bewachten die Tür, wichen aber bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch zurück. Die Menschen- und Reporter-Masse hatte sich nun vor dieses Krankenhaus verlagert. Egal was passiert war. Doch nun schrien sie nicht herum man solle ihn freilassen... sie beteten für Ihn...

Während vor dem Krankenhaus die Menge ihre Parolen rief, rief im inneren des Krankenhauses eine Krankenschwester nach Keigos behandelnden Arzt. Das Telefon hat geklingelt...

„Hallo... Ja... Aha... Ach, was sie nicht sagen..." der Arzt war überrascht von dem was er hörte. Aber er freute sich auch. „Vielen Dank! Ich richte es Asano sofort aus..."

Erfreut legte der Arzt auf und ging zu Keigos Zimmer. Ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Gefährlicher Patient' warnte die Leute davor einfach so einzutreten. Aber der Arzt war einfach nur froh wenn er Asano und damit auch die Meute los wird...

Dieser lag heulend in dem kühlen, sterilen Raum und wünschte sich aus diesem Albtraum endlich aufzuwachen. Er war jetzt mindestens 4 oder 5 Tage am Stück wach, abgesehen von ein paar kurzen Nickerchen, die vielleicht immer nur ein paar Minuten dauerten. Und er spürte den Entzug von seinen Beruhigungsmitteln, von denen er sich nun sicher war das er süchtig nach ihnen war. Ob das alles hier die Strafe für etwas ist? Ist es die Strafe dafür das er Yuzu hatte sterben lassen? Was bringt sich das Weib auch ausgerechnet in seiner Wohnung um? Da öffnete sich die Tür... und der Arzt trat ein um ihm die freudige Nachricht zu übermitteln...

In der Soul Society rang Ichigo um Fassung während er den Kopf gegen den rauschenden Bildschirm des Fernsehers hielt. Yuzu währenddessen erklärte Ihrem Vater lautstark weinend was passiert war und wie sie schließlich, weil sie so große Angst hatte, die mit Tabletten versetzte Suppe trank und genau wie Keigo, einige Zeit davor, mit Tabletten aus dem Leben schied. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied das Keigo überlebt hatte.

„AWW... DAS IST ALLES MEINE SCHULD!" heulte Yuzu. „WEGEN MIR SITZT ER IM KNAST!"

„Yuzu, es ist nicht deine Schuld!" sagte ihr Vater tröstend.

Ichigo währenddessen dachte über das nach was er gerade gesehen hatte. Warum? Warum hatte er das getan? Was war in Keigos leben so schief gelaufen das er wegen dieser Angelegenheit so durchdreht? Ichigo wusste, Keigo lief immer vor seinen Problemen davon. Die Asanos hatten wohl familiäre Probleme. Das hatte er gehört. Aber das Keigo wirklich niemanden hatte. Er hatte doch sie. Warum kapselte er sich so ab? Aber nun stellte sich auch allen die Frage, wie er die Überdosis überlebt hatte?

„Deshalb war er wochenlang verschwunden!" jammerte der Leiter der Kommission schwitzend. Plötzlich ergab es wieder einen Sinn, im Gegensatz zu Ihren Untersuchungsergebnissen. „Er lag wohl im Krankenhaus..."

„Das er noch lebt ist ein Wunder!" sagte Ichigo und drehte sich zu seiner Familie und seinen Freunden um. „JETZT SAGT DOCH MAL AUCH WAS!"

Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Den meisten kamen die Tränen. Tatsuki war von Keigos Worten viel zu sehr getroffen und drehte sich weg um heimlich zu heulen. Orihime rang immer noch um Fassung. Mizuiro verbarg beschämt sein Gesicht. Sie fühlten sich schuldig, das es so weit kommen musste. Sie begriffen das es nur so weit kommen musste weil Keigo, alles in sich hineinfressen musste. Jetzt begriff Orihime auch warum Tatsuki, nach dem Vorfall mit Aizen ein Weilchen brauchte um sich zu erholen. Nachdem sie damals aufgeklärt wurde ging es ihr viel besser. Ebenso wie Mizuiro. Keigo jedoch erfuhr es damals wohl von Mizuiro und nicht von ihnen direkt.

„Was... ich... verstehe das nicht. Was ist passiert? Was meinte er mit bei sich wohnen lassen?" fragte Ichigo.

„Hmm... Er könnte Madarame-san und Ayasegawa-san meinen. Beide haben während ihrer Missionen in der Welt der Lebenden bei Asano gewohnt." meinte ein Mitglied der Kommission. „Beide sagten später aus das Asano wohl Angst vor Ihnen hatte. Da er sie sehen konnte brachten sie ihn dazu sie bei Ihm und seiner Familie zu leben..."

„Wie bitte? Und wieso weiß ich nichts davon?" fragte Ichigo. „Ich wollte damals das keiner von meinen Freunden in die Sache mit hineingezogen wird."

„Wir haben Madarame und Ayasegawa natürlich darüber befragt. Sie sagten beide aus, das die Erinnerungen der Asanos an Sie eigentlich hätten gelöscht werden müssen und sie das auch taten. Madarame-san ist sich auch sicher gegangen, das dies auf jeden Fall passiert, weil er sich von Asanos Schwester belästigt fühlte. Offenbar erinnert sich Asano weil er, wie wir ja herausgefunden haben, gegen die meisten Kido immun zu sein scheint..."

„Oh, oh..." murmelte Mizuiro.

„WAS, OH, OH?" fragte Ichigo wütend. „Was weißt du darüber?"

Mizuiro wurde ganz rot. „Er... das war bevor wir wussten das du Shinigami-Kräfte hasst. Asano hat sich in dieser Zeit häufiger als sonst aufgeregt. Er meinte er würde nachts Kämpfe in der Stadt hören und das diese Leute die bei ihm Wohnen etwas damit zu tun hätten. Er hatte Angst vor Ihnen... Das sah ich ihm an. Aber ich... habe gedacht er reagiert wie immer nur über. Das das so ein klassischer Keigo-Asano-Theatralik-Moment ist..."

„Aber... wie konnte er sich daran erinnern? Wir haben eure Erinnerungen so oft gelöscht und verändert..." Ichigo hielt inne als er sah wie Tatsuki und Mizuiro ihn zornig ansahen. „...hey, nehmt uns das nicht übel. Wir haben es nur gut gemeint! Jedenfalls... Wieso konnte... Liegt das vielleicht daran das er... genau so wie Orihime und Chad...?"

„Vielleicht!" erkannte Rukia und nickte. „Es kommt selten vor das Menschen gegen Shinigami-Kräfte immun werden. Es soll schon Fälle gegeben haben in denen Menschen wahnsinnig wurden weil sie nicht verstanden was mit ihnen vor sich ging!"

„Und wieso wurde das nie geklärt?" fragte Ichigo ungläubig.

„Nun, es gab strenge regeln was den Umgang zwischen Shinigami und Lebenden Menschen anging." mischte sich nun sein Vater ein und seufzte. „Ich habe damals ein schweres Verbrechen begangen als ich mich auf eure Mutter einließ. Jedenfalls gab es die strenge Regel, wenn ein Mensch dich sehen und hören kann, lösche seine Erinnerung. Falls das nicht klappt, verschwinde und hoffe das er glaubt er hätte nur geträumt..."

„Keigo muss sich also an mehr Dinge erinnern können als wir dachten. Er könnte also genau wie Chad und Orihime über Kräfte verfügen."

„Wahrscheinlich?!" erklärte Kaneda und verschränkte seufzend die Arme. „Als wir miteinander gesprochen haben... erklärte er mir das er ungewöhnlich schnell rennen kann. Und die Sache das er gegen Kido immun ist kommt auch hinzu. Er sagte auch, das sie ihn jedes mal wenn er mit Ihnen darüber sprechen wollte von Ihnen abgewiesen worden ist..."

„Oh, Gott!" Ichigo war jetzt völlig fertig. Er merkte das es auch seine Schuld war. „Merkt Ihr nicht was hier vor sich geht?"

„Doch!" merkte Tatsuki, während ihr die Tränen kamen. „Mir ging es genauso so... Damals als du uns nicht sagen wolltest warum Orihime verschwunden war. Ich war so wütend auf dich weil du uns nichts gesagt hattest. Mittlerweile verstehe ich wieso du geschwiegen hast. Aber... Asano, er scheint erstens mehr zu wissen, zweitens aber auch weniger... er hat alles geglaubt was die in den Nachrichten erzählt haben..."

„Die Hälfte davon war nicht einmal wahr! Und das was wahr gewesen ist,... dachte ich wüsste er?"

„Also,... ich gebe offen zu ich habe erst seit ich hier bin wirklich verstanden worum es ging!" meinte Mizuiro. „Und dann blieb er in der Welt der Lebenden zurück... und..."

„Und glaubt wir hätten ihn wie immer außen vor gelassen!" erkannte Ichigo und hielt sich fassungslos den Kopf. „Awww... Was machen wir uns vor? Wir sind schreckliche Freunde! Keigo konnte alles sehen, sich an alles erinnern... Und wir... haben ihn von uns gestoßen. Ihr habt ja gesehen was war... Er hat versucht uns zu schützen. Er wollte verhindern das sie noch mehr Material über uns veröffentlichen..."

Ichigo griff nach der Fernbedienung und spulte wieder zu der Stelle als Keigo und Makoto in der Besenkammer stritten...

„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?" fragte Makoto wütend.

„Du hasst schon richtig gehört! Ich will das du nicht mehr über die Kurosakis oder sonst wen berichtest. Du hasst keine Ahnung worauf du dich da einlässt." maulte Keigo und sah Maktoto direkt in die Augen. „Makoto... Glaub mir ich habe Dinge gesehen die ich nur zu gerne vergessen würde... Und ich sage dir das wirklich nur weil ich weiß das die Sache viel zu groß ist, als das du oder sonst wer das tatsächlich Begreifen können."

„Das sagst du doch nur weil du Angst vor denen hast?! Gib es zu!"

„Nein! Ich sage es weil ich Angst vor den Folgen habe! Glaub mir ich habe mich so von Karakura und all diesem Mist abgekapselt weil ich es nicht mehr ertrug. Aber wenn du das jetzt in alle Welt hinausträgst... weiß ich nicht, was das auslösen wird. Und wenn du mir nicht sofort, wenigstens die Kiste zeigst in der du das ganze Zeug bekommen hast,... dann erzähle ich allen das ich es war der diese Bildmaterial aus Nordkorea herausgeschmuggelt hat und nicht du selbst, wie du behauptet hast."

„Das wagst du nicht..."

„Doch! Und du brauchst mir gar nicht zu drohen! Ich habe von meiner Schwester schon wegen Nichtigkeiten viel schlimmeres zu hören bekommen. Du steckst nämlich genauso tief in der Scheiße drin wie ich..."

Ichigo stoppte das Band.

„Hört ihr das?" fragte Ichigo und wies auf den Fernseher. „Trotz allem hält er immer noch zu uns."

„Ach herje... Ichigo... Wir müssen Ihn retten!" rief Orihime.

„Genau! Ichigo, du marschierst sofort in das Krankenhaus und holst ihn dort raus!" rief Yuzu während sie aufsprang und auf ihren Bruder zukroch. „Ichigo... Er wollte mir Toranosuke Mota als Anwalt anheuern!"

Jeder der den Namen kannte horchte erstaunt auf.

„Den berühmten Star-Anwalt?" fragte Orihime erstaunt.

„JA!" schrie Yuzu und packte Ichigo um ihn zu schütteln. „DU MUSST IHN RETTEN!"

„Yuzu, beruhige dich." sagte Ichigo und sah sie an. „Sag mir was war!"

„Ich bin zu Keigo, habe ihm erzählt was war und er wollte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen Anwalt beschaffen nachdem ich von seiner Dachterrasse springen wollte. Er ist los um den Anwalt anzuheuern und hat mich mit Yamada alleingelassen und dann bin ich in die Dusche und dann habe ich die Polizei angerufen weil ich herausgefunden habe was die Amerikaner vorhatten. Keigo kam wieder und sagte das alles geklärt sei..." Yuzu fing an zu heulen.

„Er hatte beim Anwalt leider keinen Erfolg!" erklärte Kaneda und machte alle hellhörig. „Während wir uns unterhielten, hat er mir gestanden das der Anwalt ziemlich herablassend war und sie beleidigt hatte. Sie haben sich daraufhin gestritten und Asano ist erfolglos gegangen. Er wollte sie wohl aus der Stadt bringen um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Awww..." Yuzu fing an zu weinen. „Und das alles nur... weil ich ein dummes, kleines Flittchen war, das es mit einem Terrorissten getrieben hat."

„Ach Yuzu,..." Ichigo nahm sie in den Arm. „Du bist doch kein Flittchen nur weil du... Moment mal..! DU UND DER TERORRIST HABT ES MITEINANDER GETRIEBEN?"

Als Ichigo anfing sie anzuschreien stieß Yuzu ihn weg und schrie zurück. „SCHREI NICHT SO HERUM. ICH BIN EINE ERWACHSENE FRAU! ICH KANN ES TUN MIT WEM ICH WILL. WENIGSTENS HABE ICH MICH NICHT SCHWÄNGERN LASSEN SO WIE KARIN!"

„WAAAASSS?" schrien plötzlich alle Anwesenden und wurden von den Socken gehauen.

„HEY, ICH DACHTE ICH HÄTTE MICH KLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT DAS DAS UNTER UNS BLEIBT!" schrie Karin bevor sie merkte das sie sich gerade selbst verraten hatte und sich mit beiden Händen den Mund zuhielt während sie verstörte fragende Blicke kassierte. In diesem Moment wäre sie am liebsten im Boden versunken. „Na so was schon so spät... ICH MUSS LOS!"

Karin wollte abhauen. Ihr Vater warf sich jedoch vor die Tür um sie daran zu hindern und sah sie an. Karin wurde ganz rot. Sie wusste genau was jetzt kommt... und sie sollte recht behalten.

„OH, KARIN!" schrie Isshin und umarmte sie lautstark jubelnd. „ICH BIN JA SO GLÜCKLICH!"

„AGGHH... LAS MICH LOS!" Karin protestierte und versuchte sich aus dem Griff ihres Vaters zu befreien.

„LOS SAG SCHON! WER IST DER VATER?" fragte Isshin ganz aufgekratzt. Er hoffte insgeheim das es ein bestimmter jemand war.

Karin kamen die Tränen. Alle starrten sie an. Ihre Familie, Freunde, diese ganzen Fremden Shinigami die es eigentlich gar nichts anging... alle starrten sie an. Jeder mit einem anderen Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Vater aufgeregt glücklich, ihre Schwester einfach lächelnd, ihr Bruder geschockt und so weiter... Karin fing an zu schluchzen und gab auf. Sie hätte es sowieso nicht mehr lange geheim halten können. Besonders nach ihrer Kotzerei in den letzten Tagen.

„Aww... Es ist... Toshiro!" heulte Karin und brachte ihren Vater damit zum jubeln.

„JAAAA!"

„WIE BITTE?" schrie Ichigo erschrocken.

„Oh, Karin! Ich freu mich ja so für euch!" sagte Orihime lächelnd.

„TOSHIRO? WIE IN TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA?" schrie Ichigo weiter.

„Was, dieser kurzgeratene, weißhaarige Kommandant der sich immer aufregt wenn man ihm mit dem Vornamen anspricht?" fragte Tatsuki neugierig. „Ich wusste doch das da was läuft..."

„WIE LANGE TREIBT IHR ES SCHON MITEINANDER?" schrie Ichigo weiter.

„Ihr wisst gar nicht wie stolz ich bin." schwärmte Isshin. „Meine Tochter und mein Nachfolger als Kommandant. Das muss gefeiert werden..."

„HALT DEN MUND! VERSTEHST DU EIGENTLICH WAS HIER PASSIERT!" schrie Ichigo seinen Vater an, doch dieser zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Karin heulte einfach weiter.

„A... A... A..."

„A, a, a was?" fragte Ichigo nun leiser aber immer noch wütend.

„Acht..."

„Seit acht Wochen?"

Karin schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf. „Jahre!"

Ichigo war entsetzt. Seine Schwester war also schon seit acht Jahren in einer Beziehung zu diesem Eisklotz von Kommandanten, dachte er. Isshin jedoch vergoss Freudentränen während er ein Plakat aus seiner Tasche zog, es aus faltete und erneut seine verschiedene Frau anbetete.

„MASAKI... OH, MASAKI... WIR BEKOMMEN EIN WEITERES ENKELKIND! DIE NÄCHSTE HOCHZEIT STEHT VOR DER TÜR!"

„HEY, TRÄGST DU DAS ETWA IMMER MIT DIR RUM... HALT! Was meinst du mit die nächste Hochzeit?" fragte Karin plötzlich ganz kleinlaut.

„Ist doch wohl klar! Keiner schwängert mein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen ohne es danach zu ehelichen." sagte Isshin mit erhobener Stimme. Das versetzte Karin endgültig in Schockstarre. Sie konnte sich weder rühren, noch bewegen während ihr Vater sie aus dem Haus trug. „Kein Grund so steif zu sein. Ist doch nur eine Hochzeit... Ihr geht euch um euren kleinen Freund kümmern. Wir bereiten die Hochzeit vor."

Ichigo sah seinem Vater mit offenen Augen hinterher und rang um Fassung. Yuzu folgte den beiden lachend und machte schon Vorschläge für das Menü und die Dekoration...

„Ist... das gerade... wirklich passiert?" fragte er mit einem zucken im Auge. „Oh, mein Gott... das bedeutet ich werde bald mit Hitsugaya verschwägert sein..."

„Ichigo, du musst doch selbst doch selbst zugeben das, die beiden ein ziemlich süßes Paar abgeben!" sagte Orihime wie gewohnt lächelnd bevor sie ebenfalls das Thema wechselte. „Außerdem, sollten wir uns nicht erst einmal um Asano-kun kümmern."

Ichigo beruhigte sich sofort als er sich daran erinnerte das es ja erst einmal darum gehen sollte Keigo aus dem Knast rauszubekommen.

„Aww... Du hast recht. Und dabei werden wir uns auch mal gleich entschuldigen! Das ist das mindeste was wir tun können." murmelte Ichigo und blickte nach oben zum Oberlicht. „KAZUI! Ich weiß das du und Ichika wieder lauscht! Zeigt euch!"

Kazui und Ichika hatten sich tatsächlich wieder aufs Dach geschlichen und am offenen Oberlicht gelauscht. Beide streckten die Köpfe hervor und sahen hinab zu ihren Eltern.

„Kinder, wisst ihr in welches Krankenhaus sie Keigo gebracht haben?" fragte Ichigo. Die Kinder schüttelten beide den Kopf. „Egal, dann klappern wir einfach alle Krankenhäuser rund um das Gefängnis ab... oder wir gehen einfach zu dem wo so viele Menschen protestieren..."

„Kurosaki, Sie können nicht in die Welt der Lebenden." mischte sich nun wieder der Leiter der Untersuchungskommission ein. „Erst müssen wir die Erinnerungen der Menschen verändern. Jetzt wo wir wissen das es seinen Ursprung hier in der Soul Society hatte, können wir..."

„Nein, wir gehen sofort!" maulte Ichigo und stand auf.

„Sie müssen uns wenigstens ein paar Stunden geben um die Sache in Gang zu setzten. Ich weiß sie wollen Ihren Freund sehen. Glauben Sie mir, jetzt wo wir wissen das wir ihm unrecht getan haben wünschen wir Ihnen das auch wirklich... Aber jetzt können Sie ihm sowieso nicht helfen. Im Krankenhaus wird er Ihnen schon nicht wegrennen."

„Wegrennen? Keigo ist Weltmeister im Wegrennen!" schimpfte Ichigo. „Gerade deshalb müssen wir das sofort klären. Ihre Erlaubnis brauche ich dafür nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten marschierte Ichigo an der sprachlosen Kommission vorbei.

„Und wir auch nicht!" sagte Orihime erhobenen Hauptes und stand zusammen mit Tatsuki, Chad und Mizuiro auf. „Kazui, du gehst und hilfst deinem Großvater bei der Hochzeitsplanung. Wir sind bald wieder da."

„Aber, aber, aber..." murmelte einer der Mitglieder der Kommission. „...warten Sie sie..."

„HALTEN SIE DEN MUND!" riefen die anwesenden Menschen wie aus einem Mund und verließen gemeinsam den Raum. Rukia und Renji schlossen sich ihnen an. „Ehm... Frau Kommandantin, ich..."

„Seien Sie ruhig. Die Kurosakis und ihre Freunde stehen soviel ich weiß unter meiner Aufsicht. Ich kann also entscheiden wann und wohin sie gehen." motzte ihn Rukia an und sah nach oben zu ihrer Tochter. „ICHIKA! Du und Kazui kommt sofort vom Dach runter und bleibt bei Isshin. Und passt auf Karin auf. Die sieht so aus als ob sie gleich wieder kotzt..."

Mit diesen Worten verließen auch die Abareis das Haus... und ließen die Shinigami zurück. Kaneda stand auf und folgte Ihnen. „Warten Sie Kurosaki-san. Ich komme mit!"

„Das wird schwere Konsequenzen für uns alle haben. Das sehe ich schon jetzt kommen." sagte der Leiter der Kommission beschämt und war kurz davor zu heulen. „Wie konnte uns nur so ein Fehler unterlaufen! YAMADA!"

Hanataro, der gerade auch gehen wollte, hielt erschrocken inne als sein Name geschrien wurde. Unruhig drehte er sich um. „Ja?"

„Sie kennen Kurosaki besser als wir alle zusammen. Was haben wir zu erwarten?"

„Das wollen Sie nicht wissen!" sagte Hanataro und drehte sich um um zu gehen. Da hielt er wieder inne. „Aber, jetzt wo wir von Wissen und nicht wissen reden... Ich habe das Gefühl als hätte ich irgendetwas ganz wichtiges und bedeutendes vergessen..."

Während Hanataro versuchte sich daran zu erinnern das er wusste das Keigo bald Vater wird, organisierten seine Freunde ein Portal in die Welt der Lebenden. Sie mussten dorthin. Egal ob in Shinigami- oder Menschen-Form egal ob sichtbar oder unsichtbar für die Menschen. Sie mussten einfach so schnell wie möglich zu diesem Krankenhaus...

Vor eben diesem Krankenhaus schafften sie es auch nicht einmal eine Stunde später einzutreffen...

„Hier muss es sein!" sagte Ichigo und hob ein Pappschild mit der Aufschrift '#freeasano' vom Boden auf. Die Straße war zugemüllt. Überall lagen die Überreste der Demonstration die sich inzwischen aufgelöst hatte. Ichigo lies das Schild fallen damit keiner es in der Luft schweben sah und blickte auf das Krankenhaus hinauf.

Sie waren da. Unsichtbar für die Lebenden, in Shinigami-Form. Auch die Menschen unter ihnen waren unsichtbar. Darauf wurde bestanden, bis das Löschen der Erinnerungen der Menschen abgeschlossen war. Dies würde noch Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen dauern. Doch sie wollten sehen wie es Keigo geht. Er musste in einer Furchtbaren Verfassung sein.

„KEIGO!" schrie Ichigo.

„Ich glaube nicht das er darauf reagieren wird, wenn er dich überhaupt hört?" maulte Rukia.

„Okay..." maulte Ichigo und ging zu einem geparkten Krankenwagen. „Dann eben anders!"

„Ichigo, was hast du vor..." began Orihime doch Ichigo öffnete einfach die Tür zum Führerhaus, schnappte sich das darin liegende Mikrofon...

„KEIGO! KEIGOOOOO?!" hallte Ichigos Stimme durch die Lautsprecher auf dem Dach des Krankenwagens. Nur hörbar für Leute mit genügend Spirituellen Kräften. „BITTE! WENN DU MICH HÖREN KANNST MACH DICH BEMERKBAR..."

Die Passanten um sie herum konnte die Gruppe rund um Ichigo weder sehen noch hören. Ein paar wenige sahen die offene Tür des Krankenwagens und das schwebende Mikrofon der Lautsprecheranlage und wichen erschrocken zurück.

„...ES TUT MIR LEID! ICH WOLLTE NICHT DAS ES SO WEIT KOMMT. DIE LETZTEN MONATE MÜSSEN AUCH FÜR DICH DIE HÖLLE GEWESEN SEIN! ICH WAR SO DUMM UND HABE DAS NICHT BEGRIFFEN!..."

Ichigos Stimme wurde gehört. Eine Person verließ das Krankenhaus und taumelte benommen auf den Krankenwagen zu...

„...NACH ALLEM WAS PASSIERT IST... WIE DU DICH FÜR MEINE SCHWESTER EINGESETZT HAST WERDE ICH DIR NIE VERGESSEN. DU HAST DICH SCHÜTZEND VOR SIE GESTELLT ALS ICH NICHT DA WAR. SIE LÄSST DICH GANZ HERZLICH GRÜßEN! ES TUT IHR LEID DAS ES AUF DEINER COUCH PASSIERT IST..."

Die Person aus dem Krankenhaus überquerte den Parkplatz und kam dem Krankenwagen näher... die einzige Anwesende Person die in der Lage war zu hören was über Lautsprecher kam.

„...ICH WEIß NICHT OB DU MICH ÜBERHAUPT HÖREN KANNST! DIE LEUTE HIER AUF DER STRAßE KÖNNEN ES NICHT ABER ICH HOFFE DU KANNST ES! KEIGO,... BITTE! ICH WILL MIT DIR SPRECHEN! WIR SIND ALLE HIER! SCHICK MIR EIN ZEICHEN!"

„Ku... Kurosaki?" stammelte Ogawa, die im Krankenhaus war um sich die Verletzungen, die sie während der Massenpanik erlitten hatte behandeln zu lassen. Sie war geschockt als sie begriff das es sich sich bei der Person in dem schwarzen Kimono, die da am Krankenwagen über Lautsprecher die ganze Stadt zusammen brüllte, wirklich um Ichigo handelte.

Dieser war völlig überrascht als er seine ehemalige Klassenkameradin vor sich sah, die ihn auch noch glasklar sehen konnte. Völlig überrumpelt sprach er weiter ins Mikrofon: „ICH SAGTE SCHICKT MIR EIN ZEICHEN UND NICHT SCHICK MIR OGAWA!"

„Oh, Michiru-chan! Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen!" sagte Orihime glücklich. „Was ist den mit dir passiert?"

Michiru traute sich kaum etwas zu sagen. „Ehm... Bei der Panik wurde ich fast totgetrampelt aber der Shinigami dort hat mich gerettet aber dann dort zurückgelassen. Die... Polizei hat mich hierher gebracht..."

„Moment mal, wieso kannst du uns sehen?" fragte Ichigo überrumpelt. „Ach, egal... Hast du Asano gesehen?"

„Nein! Und ich will ihn auch nicht mehr sehen. Genauso wenig wie ich euch weiter sehen können will. Das ist alles seine Schuld. Ich kann euch erst sehen seit ich ihn im Gefängnis besucht habe." sagte Michiru während sie anfing zu heulen. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Zuerst wurde ich von zwei Geisterkindern entführt, dann fast niedergetrampelt und jetzt sehe ich immer noch Shinigami. Ich will nicht mehr und ich kann nicht mehr. Ich muss unbedingt vergessen das diese zwei schrecklichen Tage jemals stattgefunden haben. BITTE! Ihr müsst mich von dieser Erinnerung befreien. Und von dieser Fähigkeit. Kein Wunder das Asano ein Wrack ist!"

Lautstark weinend sank sie auf die Knie und ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf. Orihime wollte sie trösten und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

„Sschhh... schon okay. Wir löschen deine Erinnerung. Aber wir müssen wirklich ganz dringend wissen wo Asano ist!" sagte Orihime in einem ruhigen Ton.

Michiru blickte sie verheult an: „Wollt ihr ihn jetzt endgültig umbringen und zu euch holen?"

„WIR WOLLEN IHN NICHT UMBRINGEN! WIE OFT MÜSSEN..." fing Ichigo an zu schreien doch Tatsuki hielt ihm den Mund zu. Er solle die ohnehin schon völlig aufgelöste Ogawa nicht noch mehr erschrecken. Als sie ihn losließ fuhr er ruhig fort: „Wir müssen nur mit ihm reden! Glaubst du er hat mich gerade gehört?"

„Bestimmt! Und die Leute in Yokohama wissen jetzt auch Bescheid." maulte Michiru und sah schief das Mikro an das Ichigo immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Aber hier seid ihr sowieso falsch. Er ist schon längst fort..."

„Fort? Sie haben ihn wieder ins Gefängnis gebracht?" fragte Ichigo geschockt.

Ogawa schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein! Sie haben ihn entlassen und er ist nach Hause gegangen!"

Alle waren überrascht...

Ichigo war überrascht als er hörte das Keigo entlassen wurde und wohl schon zu hause war. Auch die anderen waren überrascht. Michiru war immer noch am heulen und es sah auch nicht so aus als würde sie sich so schnell beruhigen.

„Aww... Sie schon wieder?" heulte sie als sie Kaneda sah. „So sieht man sich wieder..."

„Ogawa, sag uns bitte... Was meintest du damit als du sagtest, Keigo sei gegangen?" fragte Ichigo.

Michiru heulte lautstark weiter: „Aww... Während ich auf den Arzt gewartet habe habe ich in einem Fernseher gesehen das die den Haftbefehl aufgehoben haben. Die haben bei der Obduktion deiner Schwester einen Selbstmord festgestellt. Und der Typ der in Haneda um sich geschossen hat, hat gestanden das es seine Idee war. Die Amerikaner haben auch gestanden weil sie Angst vor dir haben. Er ist zur Hintertür raus und als die Leute hier gemerkt haben das er Weg ist sind sie gegangen... awww... Ich bin am Ende..."

„Oh..." Orihime tat ihr bestes um ihre alte Schulfreundin zu beruhigen. „Ichigo, wir können Sie nicht allein lassen!... Oh, Ochi-kun, können Sie sie bitte nach Hause bringen? Bitte!"

„Wie war das? Ochi?" jetzt wurde Michiru hellhörig und sah Kaneda mit großen Augen an.

„Ja! Er ist der Bruder von Ochi-sensei! Na ja... er war es bis er mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt ist." erklärte Orihime und half Michiru wieder auf die Beine. „Ochi-kun, bringt dich nach Hause und tauscht deine Erinnerungen durch andere aus."

„Echt, das geht... Könnte ich schöne Erinnerungen bekommen?" fragte Michiru mit einem schiefen lächeln.

„Ich sehe was ich tun kann." sagte Kaneda und stützte Michiru ab um sie nach Hause zu bringen. „Kommen Sie. Und ihr, lasst Keigo ganz wenn ihr ihn seht. Er hatte genug Stress."

Michiru wurde ganz rot als sie von Kaneda weggebracht wurde. Auch wenn er auch ein Shinigami war, so fühlte sie sich bei ihm wohler als beim Rest der Bande und kam mit ihm ins Gespräch. Der beginn eines Abends der für beide noch schwerwiegende Konsequenzen haben wird... wenn eines erst einmal zum Anderen führt...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Einige Zeit später erreichten Ichigo und seine Freund Keigos Wohnhaus. Hoch oben, im 14. Stock brannte in nur einer Wohnung Licht. Selbst von unten hob sich Keigos Dachterrasse durch all die vielen Pflanzen von den anderen ab.

Inzwischen dämmerte es. Bis in einer halben Stunde spätestens würde die Sonne untergehen. Es wehte ein leichter angenehmer Wind. Der Abendverkehr quälte sich in sicherer Entfernung irgendwo über die Straßen. Und es waren auch überraschend wenig Leute unterwegs. Eine wirklich ruhige Gegend, dafür das sie mitten in Tokio waren.

„Okay, da wären wir!" sagte Ichigo mit schwerer Stimme und blickte hinauf. „Hier ist es!"

Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es ausgesehen hätte wenn Yuzu von dort oben wirklich gesprungen wäre. Ihre Tablettenüberdosis war da wenigstens nicht ganz so grausam.

„Da oben wohnt er. Okay, gehen wir!" sagte Tatsuki.

„Was wir alle zusammen?" fragte Orihime.

„Ja! Wieso nicht?"

„Wird er nicht misstrauisch!" Orihime zuckte unruhig mit den Schultern.

„Wieso?" fragte Mizuiro.

„Naja... Er könnte sich überrumpelt fühlen. Wenn plötzlich wie aus dem nichts 7 Personen die ich seit Jahren nicht gesehen habe bei mir auftauchen und mich mit Fragen durchlöchern..."

„Oh... Du hast recht!" Ichigo wusste das Orihime recht hatte. „Besser... Ich gehe vor. Ich bin schließlich mehr oder weniger der Grund weshalb er so ausgetickt ist."

„Ichigo... sprech ihn bloß nicht auf... du weißt schon was an. Damit würdest du ihn verschrecken!" erklärte Rukia. „Sag ihm etwas nettes. Und wenn er sich beruhigt hat... kommen wir nach..."

„Okay! Und... was soll ich ihm sagen?" Ichigo merkte erst jetzt das er keine Ahnung hatte wie er Keigo begegnen sollte. Genauergesagt hatte er Angst davor. Angst davor wie er reagiert. Aber da musste er durch. Er konnte nicht zusehen wie Keigo sich selbst immer weiter kaputt macht.

„Wenn er dich anspringt, block ihn bloß nicht ab! Sonst brüllt er wieder rum!" schlug Mizuiro vor.

Chad winkte mit großen Augen und sprach Ichigo Mut zu. Dieser holte tief Luft und ging schließlich zum Eingang. Er hoffte das Keigo wach war. Und sich nicht schon wieder abgeschossen hatte. Auch wenn er es ihm nach diesen Horrorerlebnissen nicht übel nehmen würde. Sie wollten ihm helfen. Sie waren schließlich Freunde. Egal was die anderen dachten. Auch wenn er sich denken konnte warum alle sagten das Keigo für sie nichts weiter war als ein Boxsack.

Ichigo sprang über zwei Dächer, auf mehrere Balkone und erreichte die Terrasse der Nachbarwohnung deren Bewohner gerade beim Essen saßen und ihn nicht sahen. Eine etwa zwei Meter hohe Ziegelmauer trennte deren Terrasse von Keigos. Ichigo schwang sich über Mauer und landete sofort in Keigos Privatdschungel.

Ichigo war sehr erstaunt als er auf Keigos Terrasse ankam. Er hatte das Gefühl plötzlich nicht mehr in Tokio zu sein. Der Straßenlärm war nun völlig verschwunden, stattdessen hörte er Insekten zirpen und brummen. Dicht an dicht standen in den großen Pflanzkübeln dichte unterschiedliche Pflanzen die die Terrasse und die Wohnung in ein Biotop verwandelten. Ichigo bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Gestrüpp und erreichte schließlich den offenen Bereich. Hier war Keigo...

Keigo lag schweigend in einem der Liegestühle. Rauch stieg von der Zigarette in seiner Hand auf. Seine Arme hingen schlapp an den Seiten herab während er in Blickrichtung der Bürotürme im Finanzdistrikt lag. In seiner rechten Hand qualmte die Zigarette. Es sah so aus als würde er schlafen. Kein Mucks war zu hören. Ichigo beobachtete ihn für einige Sekunden. Vielleicht schläft er gerade, dachte er... der verdacht zerschlug sich jedoch als Keigo seinen Arm hob um einen Zug von der Zigarette zu nehmen was zeigte das er wach war.

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen?" fragte Keigo müde. Ichigo erschrak und stolperte fast. „Ich weiß das du da bist Ichigo! Ich kann es spüren! Komm da raus!"

Ichigo trat endgültig ins freie und ging näher zum Liegestuhl. Keigo hob die freie Hand und forderte ihn auf stehenzubleiben. „Halt! Leg das Schwert weg bevor du mir nahe kommst. Das Teil macht mich nervös!"

Ichigo war überrascht. Aber er tat es so wie Keigo wollte und legte erst sein Zanpakutou ab bevor er Keigo näher kam. Dieser erhob sich schließlich aus dem Liegestuhl und drehte sich zu Ichigo um. Dieser war entsetzt von dem Anblick.

Keigo hatte Tagelang nicht mehr geschlafen, das sah man ihm auch an. Er hatte Brandwunden am Kopf und an den Ohren, die mit Verbänden provisorisch verarztet wurden. Er war abgemagert als hätte er seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen. Hinzu kamen blaue Flecken und Kratzer die er während des Vorfalls im Gefängnis erlitten hatte. Ichigo war entsetzt darüber, das man Keigo in diesem Zustand aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen hatte. Doch diesen schien das gar nicht zu kümmern. Vorsichtig kam Ichigo näher und setzte sich schließlich gegenüber von Keigo auf den zweiten Liegestuhl.

„Ich..." begann Ichigo, doch Keigo schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Bevor du auch nur irgendwas sagst... Sorry, wegen deiner Schwester. Aber sie hat nun mal die Nerven verloren!"

„Ich weiß! Sie hat mir erzählt was passiert ist!" murmelte Ichigo und lugte vorsichtig über die Brüstung. „Danke das du und die anderen sie wieder raufgezogen habt."

„Ich konnte sie ja schlecht 50 Meter tief auf den Asphalt klatschen lassen." sagte Keigo emotionslos und drehte sich wieder nach vorne um seine Aussicht zu genießen. „Diesmal habt ihr ziemlich lange gebraucht um die Sache aus der Erinnerung aller zu löschen."

„Wie meinst du das?" jetzt war Ichigo überfragt.

„Als ich nach Hause gekommen bin hat meine Hausverwalterin mich gefragt ob es mir nach meinem Epileptischen-Anfall während des Interviews zum Haneda-Amoklauf besser geht. Und dann hat mein Produzent angerufen und gefragt ob ich morgen wie gewohnt kommen kann, dabei hat er mich nachdem Kurosaki-Gate auch mich erfasst hat, entlassen." erzählte Keigo müde und sah Ichigo wütend an. „Außerdem haben mich heute zum ersten mal seit Wochen wieder vereinzelt Leute nicht auf dich sondern auf meine Rolle bei 'Kriminallabor-Tokio' angesprochen."

„Kurosaki-Gate?!"

„Das kam mir so in den Sinn!" murmelte Keigo und nahm noch einen Tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette bevor er sich die nächste aus der Schachtel zog. „Wie macht Ihr so was? Und wieso habt ihr das nicht gemacht als Makoto das erste mal über euch berichtet hat?"

„Wir... bzw... die Soul Society hat es versucht! Es hat nicht geklappt weil an falscher Stelle angesetzt wurde. Und bis dahin war es außer Kontrolle. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau wie die das anstellen..."

„War ja klar... Wieder eine Ausrede!"

„Das ist keine Ausrede!" sagte Ichigo und versuchte dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu sein.

„Und wieso bekomme ich dann wie immer keine klare Antwort. Ach was frage ich auch... Ich meine... Ich rede mit dir hier auf meiner Terrasse. Allein das kann schon gar nicht sein. Du hasst mich doch noch nie besucht."

„Du hasst mich ja auch nie hierher eingeladen."

„Wärst du überhaupt gekommen?" fragte Keigo leicht herablassend. Ichigo verkniff sich etwas zu sagen, stattdessen drehte er sich beschämt davon. „War ja klar... Bist du wirklich hier vor mir? Ich habe seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich bin auf Entzug und wurde gerade von zwei Kindern fast gegrillt. Du könntest genauso gut eine Halluzination sein. Denn der richtige Ichigo hätte mir schon längst einen Tritt verpasst!"

„Willst du einen Tritt? Warum? Ich kann doch keinem der..." Ichigo biss sich auf die Zunge. „...Keigo, wir sind hier weil wir wissen wollen wie es dir geht! Du hasst allen Grund wütend zu sein. Nicht nur auf mich! Oder auf Tatsuki, oder auf sonst wen. Kazui wird selbstverständlich für das was er getan hat bestraft..."

„Nein! Tu das nicht, bitte! Ich muss dem Jungen danken!"

„Wofür?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was das für ein Teil war das er und Ichika mir auf den Kopf gesetzt haben! Aber... für ein paar Stunden... war die Welt plötzlich wieder in Ordnung! Oder zumindest das was ich für 'in Ordnung' halte!" maulte Keigo. „Ach was mach ich mir vor. Es hat sich nichts geändert. Mir ist klar geworden... Ich verkrieche mich. Ich verstecke mich hier oben auf meiner Insel vor der Welt in meinem Dschungel und stelle mich bis heute nicht meinen Problemen. Ich bin immer davongerannt und werde es auch immer tun. Ich hatte nie die Kraft und den Mut mich einfach der Sache zu stellen. Ich habe mich einfach nur hinter euch versteckt und war eine laute, aufdringliche Nervensäge. Und heute verstecke ich mich hinter einem Mikrofon und tue so als ob ich jemand cooleres wäre."

Ichigo tat es weh Keigo so zu sehen. Er versuchte die Richtigen Worte zu finden. „Du bist keine Nervensäge. Du bist Laut okay, aber das ist halt deine Art..."

„Lüg mich nicht an! Bitte! Du kannst es ruhig zugeben!"

„Also Keigo ich..." begann Ichigo doch Keigo packte ihn am Arm.

„Ichigo... Ich habe mein Leben lang von allen Menschen nichts als Lügen, Halbwahrheiten und Abweisung erhalten. Ich will wenigstens von dem Typen der meine Seele davor bewahrt hat von diesem Bount-Dingsbums ausgelöscht zu werden, wenigstens einmal die Wahrheit hören. Also... ich höre!"

Ichigo seufzte. „Okay! Wenn du es unbedingt hören willst! Ja, du bist nervig, aufdringlich, überemotional und laut! Bist du jetzt zufrieden!"

„Geht doch! Also... Bist du hier um nachzusehen wie es mir geht oder willst du mir an die Gurgel?"

„Nein! Ich... genauergesagt... wir alle, sind gekommen um zu sehen wie es dir geht. Wir haben gesehen und gehört was du im Fernsehen gesagt hast und uns ist klar geworden das wir... ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll... Uns war nicht klar das du auch unter der Situation leidest."

„Wieso... wer leidet denn. Während Ihr in der Soul Society eine ruhige Kugel geschoben habt, bin ich angefeindet, verleumdet, mehrmals fast umgebracht und schlussendlich gefeuert und verlassen worden. Meine Ex will mich jetzt aber wieder haben? Das habgierige Weib kann mir eigentlich gestohlen bleiben. Aber ich muss mich mit der auseinandersetzen."

„Wieso?"

„Kurz gesagt... da ist etwas das wir noch vorher klären müssen!" murmelte Keigo. Er hoffte inständig das Ichigo nicht in der Lage war Gedanken lesen zu können. Er wollte nicht hier und jetzt damit Anfangen das er Vater wird. „Ich werde einige Sachen zu tun haben wenn ich wieder da bin."

„Du willst fortgehen?"

„Ja! Ich lass mich in eine psychiatrische Klinik einweisen! Das war längst überfällig. Es wird Zeit das ich meine Probleme angehe. Danach muss ich das mit meiner Ex klären. Und danach kann ich anfangen mein Leben wieder aufzubauen."

Ichigo war überrascht. Aber auch erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich hat Keigo dadurch, das er seinen Selbstmordversuch neu durchlebt hat, eingesehen das er professionelle Hilfe braucht. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausdenken was für Psychische Probleme Keigo all die Jahre mit sich herumgetragen hat.

„Keigo... Wir stehen hundertprozentig hinter dir!" sagte Ichigo und sah Keigo dabei direkt in die Augen. „Wir alle!"

„Okay. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher das du nur eine Einbildung bist!" sagte Keigo und wich erschrocken etwas zurück. „Seit wann interessiert ihr euch für das was ich tue?"

„Was soll das heißen... Ich..." Ichigo wurde wieder lauter, fing sich aber jedoch wieder und holte seufzend tief Luft bevor er fortfuhr. „Keigo... Ich weiß, wir sind schreckliche Freunde. Wir haben dich abweisend behandelt, dich geschlagen und dich niemals ernst genommen. Glaub mir... Ich habe kein gutes Gewissen bei der Sache. Du bist ein toller Freund. Das haben wir erst zu spät wirklich zu schätzen gewusst. Du hast dich für mich eingesetzt, für meine Schwester und sogar da im Gefängnis für meinen Sohn..."

„Ach, ein Exorzismus bringt bei Shinigami doch eh nichts! Ich muss es wissen! Ich habe es damals bei diesem Ikkaku versucht!" seufzte Keigo.

Ichigo verkniff sich ein lachen. „Bitte, Keigo... Was ist aus dem lauten, immer gutgelaunten, redegewandten Keigo geworden der uns alle..."

„Genervt hat?!" unterbrach ihn Keigo und überrumpelte Ichigo damit. Keigo nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Zigarette und pustete Ichigo den Rauch ins Gesicht. „Er ist erwachsen geworden! Und hat gemerkt das er bis heute nichts gelernt hat und immer noch immer und immer wieder auf die Schnauze fliegt und sich zum Affen macht."

„Keigo, das ist nicht wahr!" sagte Ichigo seufzend und realisierte das er wohl nicht willkommen war. „Ich merke es geht dir gerade nicht gut! Wenn du nicht mit uns sprechen willst, wir haben vollstes Verständnis dafür. Aber lass dir gesagt haben... Egal was du denkst und egal was zwischen uns war... wir sind Freunde! Auch wenn du das inzwischen nicht glaubst und was auch immer diese anderen im Fernsehen oder sonst wo dir oder sonst wem einreden wollen. Wenn du dich bereit fühlst, weißt du wo wir sind..."

Ichigo stand auf. Er hatte eigentlich Angst davor, Keigo in seinem Zustand allein zu lassen, aber er wollte sich nicht aufdrängen. Keigo starrte schweigend in Richtung Stadt und schien nachdenklich. Waren sie etwa wirklich alle hier? War das hier ein Traum? Und wenn ja, war es ein Albtraum der drauf und dran war immer gruseliger zu werden? Andernfalls wollte er immer von seinen Freunden besucht werden. Und gerade jetzt könne er wirklich jemanden zum reden brauchen. Sie müssen ja nicht gleich alles erfahren. Keigo sah nach hinten und sah, das Ichigo gerade sein Zanpakutou aufhob und drauf und dran war zu gehen. „Ichigo, warte!"

Sofort hielt er inne und sah das Keigo sich wieder in seine Richtung drehte während er seine Zigarette ausdrückte.

„Sind wirklich... alle da?"

Ichigo nickte: „Ja! Ich, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro, Rukia und Renji! Die Kinder sind bei meinem Vater."

Keigo sah ihn für ein paar Sekunden ungläubig an. „Ich hab leider nichts im Haus was ich euch anbieten kann! Die Bullen haben alles beschlagnahmt. Aufgeräumt hab ich leider auch nicht!"

„Ist schon okay!" Ichigo war etwas erleichtert. Er wollte Keigo hier und heute reinen Wein einschenken und mit den anderen als mentale Stütze wäre es leichter. „Ich, geh sie holen!"

„Aber diesmal nimmst du bitte die Tür und klingelst vorher! Kaneda ist auch nicht einfach auf meine Terrasse gesprungen. Ich könnte dich wegen Hausfriedensbruchs anzeigen!"

„Klar!" war alles was Ichigo herausbrachte und holte die Anderen.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen lief Ichigo durch die Küche. Dort hielt er inne und zog behutsam, Keigos Smartphone aus seiner Tasche um es irgendwo hinzulegen, damit Keigo nicht merkt das die Kommission es gestohlen hatte. Ichigo bückte sich und schob das Smartphone unter ein Regal aber so das Keigo es finden würde... dabei merkte er nicht das auch etwas anderes, flaches aus seiner Tasche fiel und gut sichtbar auf dem Boden landete, was Ichigo jedoch nicht bemerkte da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war die anderen zu holen...

Diese waren natürlich sehr neugierig wie Keigo eigentlich wohnte. Ichigo führte sie bis vor Keigos Wohnungstür.

„Seid nett zu ihm, er ist in einer furchtbaren Verfassung!" erklärte Ichigo bevor er er auf den Klingelknopf drückte.

„Ist er betrunken?" fragte Tatsuki besorgt.

„Nein! Aber hat seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, ist verletzt und gerade sehr labil. Also sagt nichts falsches! Und sprecht auf gar keinen Fall... ihr wisst schon was... an..." zischte Ichigo bevor sich die Tür langsam öffnete.

Keigo sah minimal besser aus als vor einer Minute. Wahrscheinlich war er im Bad und hat sich wenigstens das Gesicht gewaschen. Ein unsicheres Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab während er seine Gäste begrüßte. Diese waren genauso geschockt wie Ichigo als sie sahen in welchem Zustand sich Keigo befand. Aber sie waren auch ernsthaft froh und erleichtert. Jeder hielt sich im Zaum. Auch wenn sie sich alle am liebsten auf ihn gestürmt und ihn mit bohrenden Vorwürfen durchlöchern wollten, warum er sich umbringen wollte. Aber jeder lächelte einfach und spielte den unwissenden. Alles andere hätte Keigo nur noch mehr geschockt.

Keigo war überrascht darüber so viele Gäste zu haben und führte alle in sein, noch immer verwüstetes, Wohnzimmer. Für das schicke Penthouse erhielt er viel Lob und Bewunderung. Aber das abgebrannte Bett zog natürlich viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ebenso die kaputten Fenster.

„Hat der Typ, der in diesem Haneda Amok gelaufen ist, hier auch herumgeballert?" fragte Renji bevor Ichigo ihn anzischte ruhig zu sein.

„Nö! Das war ich!" murmelte Keigo und verwunderte alle damit. „Durch das Fenster hab ich das Telefon geworfen, durch das da den Anrufbeantworter und das Bett hab ich versehentlich Angesteckt als ich mir eine Zigarette anzünden wollte. Die Sachen meiner Freundin sind leicht brennbar."

„Stellst du uns deine Freundin mal vor?" fragte Orihime freundlich.

„EX-Freundin! Sie ist meine Ex-Freundin! Seid froh das ihr das Flittchen nicht kennt. Die ist mit Yuzus Wunschanwalt im Liebesurlaub in Dubai!"

Mit großen Augen sahen ihn alle an. Keigos Stimme war emotionslos und kalt. Sie hatten nicht das Gefühl das das der Keigo war den sie kannten. Mit einer Handbewegung lud er alle ein sich auf der Couch niederzulassen. Chad fiel der kleine Hühnerstall auf der Terrasse auf.

„Sie haben mir alle weggenommen. Meine Hühner, meine Enten... Sogar meine Fische aus dem Aquarium. Haben sie alles mit meinem Pass, Papieren und meinen Medikamenten mitgenommen. Als sie Yuzus Leiche hier raus gebracht haben haben sie hier alles auf den Kopf gestellt."

Keigo setzte sich in seinen Sessel, die anderen machten es sich auf den beiden Sofas gemütlich. Geschah das gerade wirklich, dachte sich Keigo. War er gerade wirklich mit seinen 'Freunden' in seinem Wohnzimmer und redete mit Ihnen. Sie unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge. Sie ließen die Sache mit der Soul Society und den Shinigami weitestgehend aus. Doch nachdem Orihime Keigo auf die neuen Folgen von Kriminallabor-Tokio ansprach brach dieser endgültig mit seiner Frage heraus.

„Jetzt müsst ihr mir aber schon sagen, ist diese Sache jetzt wirklich vorbei?" fragte Keigo nervös.

„Ja, ist es!" antwortete Rukia. „Es hat diesmal funktioniert. Wird noch einige Stunden, oder Tage dauern bis wirklich alles weg ist, aber danach werden sich die Menschen andere Erinnerungen haben. Ogawa freut sich schon drauf."

„Oh, je... Ogawa... Die hab ich total vergessen! Die ist bestimmt stinksauer..." jammerte Keigo leise.

„Oh, keine Sorge! Ochi-kun kümmert sich um sie!" sagte Orihime mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Tatsächlich 'kümmerte' sich Kaneda sehr gut um Michiru. Nachdem sie ins Gespräch kamen taute sie langsam auf. Eins führte zum anderen... und so kam es das Kaneda sie nun in ihre Wohnung trug, wobei beide wild knutschend in ihrem Schlafzimmer landeten um mehr als nur Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen... Ein Abend der für beide noch weitreichende Folgen haben wird...

„Soll das heißen sie kann euch auch sehen?" fragte Keigo geschockt. „Oh, mein Gott... Dann hatte sie recht mit ihrer Angst das es ansteckend ist!"

„Ach, bei der verfliegt das bestimmt." murmelte Ichigo und wechselte das Thema. „Sag mal... Wäre es nicht besser wenn du in ein Hotel gehst? Bei all den Schäden hier drin wirst du einen ruhigen Platz zum Schlafen brauchen. Ich würde dir ja unser Haus anbieten. Ich weiß aber leider nicht wie es dort gerade aussieht..."

„Hast du mich etwa gerade...?" Keigo bis sich auf die Zunge. Er war überrascht das Ichigo ihn freiwillig zu sich nach Hause einlädt. Aber er wollte hier und jetzt keinen Streit losbrechen. „Ich meine... Ist schon okay. Die Couch tut es auch. Wegen der Fenster ruf ich morgen die Handwerker. Und ein neues Bett hole ich mir bei IKEA!"

„Okay,... was soll der Mist?!" schimpfte Tatsuki auf einmal los. Sie ertrug den neuen, kalten und emotionslosen Keigo nicht. Sie wollte den lauten, aufgedrehten Keigo wieder. „Wieso bist du so ruhig... aghh..."

Bevor Tatsuki noch mehr sagen konnte trat Ichigo ihr auf den Fuß und zischte sie an ruhig zu sein.

Keigo drehte sich beleidigt weg. „Was? Wartest du darauf das ich laut werde, damit du mir eine 'Beruhigungs-Ohrfeige' geben kannst?"

Tatsuki brachte in diesem Moment keinen Ton raus. Zur Sicherheit hielten Ichigo und Orihime ihr jedoch den Mund zu.

„Sag mal,... wie bist du eigentlich Synchronsprecher geworden? Das würde mich schon sehr interessieren!" sagte Ichigo um das Thema zu wechseln.

Keigo drehte sich um und wollte gerade sagen, das sie das Theater lassen sollten... da durchbrach ein lautes Knurrgeräusch die Stille im Raum.

Orihime ließ, peinlich berührt Tatsukis Mund los und fasste sich an ihren Bauch. Sie wurde rot und verstummte. Nach dem ganzen Theater heute hatte keiner richtig etwas gegessen. Orihime, die mit Abstand den größten Appetit in der Gruppe hatte, realisierte erst jetzt wie hungrig sie war.

„Hasst du Hunger?" fragte Keigo.

„Nein! Schon okay!" log Orihime, bevor ein weiteres, noch viel lauteres Knurren von ihrem Magen kam.

„Ich hab gesehen das ich noch eine Tiefkühlpizza im Kühlschrank habe. Soll ich sie dir auftauen?" fragte Keigo und stand auf. „Was wär ich für ein Gastgeber wenn ich meinen Gästen nicht einmal was anbiete. Das Teil schmeckt zwar wie Pappe... Aber sie ist essbar."

„Danke!" sagte Orihime lächelnd und Keigo verschwand in der Küche.

Während er die Pizza aus dem Gefrierfach nahm und von der Verpackung befreite, dachte er über seine Gäste nach. Vielleicht hatte er sich all die Jahre ja nur getäuscht. Sich die ganze 'Keiner-mag-mich-Sache' nur selbst eingeredet. Es war schön endlich mal Gäste zu haben. Auch wenn da dieses Merkwürdige Gefühl blieb das da irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Das das alles hier nicht richtig war. Nicht echt! Keigo schob unruhig die Pizza in die Mikrowelle und schaltete die Ofen-Funktion ein um sie darin zu backen. Kaum fing die Mikrowelle an zu laufen, hörte er zum ersten mal seit Wochen wieder sein Handy...

„Du hattest recht Ichigo! Er ist in einer furchtbaren Verfassung!" flüsterte Mizuiro.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm erst mal etwas Zeit geben damit er sich beruhigt?" fragte Chad.

„Wir können Ihn doch jetzt nicht allein lassen. Was wenn er wieder etwas dummes treibt... Los, während er in der Küche ist suchen wir nach Drogen..." flüsterte Ichigo wütend zurück und zusammen fingen sie an die Wohnung zu durchsuchen.

In der Küche war Keigo sehr überrascht als er tatsächlich sein Smartphone wiederfand. Nach drei Wochen... Es war die ganze Zeit in der Küche!

„Na, so was... Ich hab doch auch hier gesucht." sagte Keigo verwirrt aber erleichtert als er das Teil endlich wiederfand. „Das der Akku so lange gehalten hat? Wieso habe ich es nicht gehör..."

Keigo war überrascht. Der Akku war randvoll. Er hatte es seit Wochen nicht mehr aufgeladen, eigentlich müsste der Akku längst leer sein. Stattdessen bimmelte es nun ganz normal weiter. Dabei fiel ihm auch auf das jemand daran herumgespielt hatte. Nachrichten, die er später bekommen hatte, waren geöffnet worden. Ebenso wie E-Mails... Da bemerkte er dieses Blatt Papier auf dem Boden. Es sah edel aus. Vielleicht hatte es die Polizei hierhin geworfen als sie seine Wohnung durchsucht hatte. Doch ein genauer Blick auf das Blatt zeigte das es nicht einmal aus dieser Welt stammte. Denn es war ein Handgeschriebener Brief den ein Kunstvoller Kopf überragte der das Symbol der Gotei 13 darstellte. Keigo fing an den Brief durchzulesen:

„Hoch verehrter Kurosaki-san, hiermit teilen wir Ihnen mit, das es nach der eingehenden Untersuchung ihres Falls zu folgenden Ergebnissen gekommen ist. Es gilt demnach als erwiesen, das Asano Keigo, geb. am 01.04.1986 in Naruki-shi Präfektur Tokio, für ihre Öffentliche Bloßstellung und für ihre dadurch Notwendige Flucht in die Soul Society sowie die Ihrer Freunde verantwortlich ist..."

Als Keigo das las blieb sein Herz stehen... Deshalb waren sie hier. Deshalb interessierten sie sich auf einmal für Ihn. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Vorbei war sie die Illusion. Auch wenn er wusste, das es einen Haken haben musste. Um Fassung ringend las er weiter.

„...erdrückende Beweise... Motiv... Persönliche Vorteile..." Keigo las die Abschnitte genau durch. Was in diesem Brief stand war ungeheuerlich. „...teilen wir Ihnen hiermit mit, das nach langwierigen Beratungen... Ihnen überlassen wird... wie sie Asano Keigo... bestrafen... Das Strafmaas kann von Ihnen selbst... bestimmt werden..."

Keigos Herz blieb wieder kurz stehen. Schweiß rann ihm das Gesicht herunter... Ihm war klar... Er saß in der Falle. Ichigo und die Anderen waren nicht hier um zu sehen wie es ihm ging, sie waren hier um ihn zu töten!

Angsterfüllt schlich er zur Tür, die die Küche vom Wohnzimmer trennte. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und sah wie seine vermeintlichen 'Freunde' sein Wohnzimmer nach irgendetwas durchsuchten.

„Ich kann nichts finden!" zischte Tatsuki.

„Lasst gut sein. Schnell zurück auf die Couch bevor er was merkt!" flüsterte Ichigo.

Keigo schloss erschrocken die Tür und realisierte das er recht hatte. Er hatte es wieder geschafft. Er hatte sich wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht... Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er versuchen seine Unschuld zu beweisen? Er hatte alles verbrannt! Auch die Dinge die seine Unschuld beweisen könnten. Und selbst wenn... Das sind Shinigami! Natürlich nicht alle von Ihnen, aber Ichigo war doch sehr wohl in der Lage ihn mit einem Wimpernschlag in kleine Stücke zu zerreißen und seine Seele weiß Gott wohin schicken. In die Soul Society? In die Welt von diesen Hollows? Oder gar die Hölle? Was wird aus seinem Kind? Welch schrecklichen Dinge werden sie ihm oder ihr antun? Für Keigo stand Fest, er musste das tun was er immer tat und am besten konnte: Abhauen!

Vier laute Piepstöne von der Mikrowelle weckten Keigo kurz aus seiner Panik-Trance. Die Pizza war fertig.

„Asano-kun, können wir dir was helfen?" rief Orihime aus dem Wohnzimmer gut gelaunt wie immer.

„Ehm... NEIN! DANKE! Noch ein paar Minuten länger!" log Keigo und sah in die Mikrowelle. Die Pizza war nicht nur Fertig, sie war auch für seinen Geschmack etwas zu dunkel geraten.

Was solls, dachte sich Keigo. Er wird sie sowieso nicht essen und lies die Mikrowelle weiterlaufen. Das würde ihm etwas Zeit verschaffen um zu fliehen. Aber wie? Der einzige weg nach draußen war die Eingangstür. Und die war im Wohnbereich, wo diese Leute auf ihn warteten. Der einzige andere Weg nach unten war die Terrasse selbst. Aber er konnte ja schlecht runterspringen. Er musste überleben. Nur so konnte er für sein Kind da sein um es vor diesen furchtbaren Wesen zu beschützen die sich Shinigami nannten...

Unruhig lief er auf und ab. Dann trat er durch die Glastür nach draußen auf die Terrasse und sah an der Seite nach unten. Da war ein Vorsprung über den er vielleicht auf die Terrasse der Nachbarwohnung klettern könnte. Aber dabei könnte er gesehen werden. Vorsichtig lief er zurück zur Tür und lauschte wieder was im Wohnzimmer gesprochen wurde.

„Nach dem Essen sollten wir dafür sorgen das er etwas schläft." sagte Ichigo. „Dann wird es leichter sein."

Sie wollen ihn im Schlaf töten... wer hätte gedacht das sie so heimtückisch sind, dachte sich Keigo und beschloss es mit dem Vorsprung zu Riskieren.

„Ehm... Es dauert noch ein bisschen." rief Keigo um die anderen abzulenken und schlich nach draußen auf die Terrasse um über die Brüstung zu klettern...

„Es ist so furchtbar Still in der Küche!" murmelte Mizuiro nach einiger Zeit.

„Lassen wir Ihn. Wir dürfen ihn jetzt auf gar keinen Fall provozieren." sagte Ichigo während Keigo hinter ihm über die Brüstung kletterte und über den Vorsprung zur Nachbarwohnung kletterte. „Hmm... Aber jetzt wo du es sagst, es ist wirklich unheimlich Still in der Küche. KEIGO!"

Als Keigo hörte das jemand seinen Namen rief, rutschte er mit einem Fuß ab und stürzte beinahe in die Tiefe... Dabei hatte er die Nachbarwohnung fast erreicht...

Ichigo betrat die Küche in dem Moment als die Mikrowelle wieder Piepste. Aus dem inneren kam beißender Qualm. Erschrocken öffnete Ichigo das Gerät nur um zu sehen das die Pizza verbrannt war.

„Aghh... _hust... hust..._ Keigo, ich glaube du hast die Mikrowelle ein bisschen zu stark eingestellt. Ich glaub wir bestellen uns lieber eine... KEIGO?" Ichigo realisierte erst jetzt das Keigo fort war. „HEY, KEIGO IST WEG!"

Sofort brach in der Wohnung ein Tumult aus. Keigo konnte es hören während er über die Brüstung seiner Nachbarn auf deren Terrasse kletterte. Diese staunten nicht schlecht als sie sahen was sich draußen abspielte und rannten erschrocken nach draußen um ihrem Nachbarn zu helfen.

„Hey, was treiben Sie da?" fragte die Frau.

„Wollen Sie umbringen, oder was?" fragte der Mann.

Doch Keigo antwortete nicht, sondern rannte einfach davon, durch die Wohnung und in den Flur... gleichzeitig hörte er wie Ichigo seinen Namen schrie.

„Vielleicht ist er nur aufs Klo?" murmelte Mizuiro.

„Siehst du hier irgendwo ein Klo?" motzte ihn Ichigo an und wies auf die Küche.

„Ichigo, sieh nur!" sagte Orihime erschrocken und hob den Bericht vom Küchentisch auf.

Mit entsetzten begriff Ichigo, das er ihn wohl hatte fallen lassen und Keigo ihn gefunden und gelesen haben musste...

„Oh, NEIN! KEIGO!" schrie er erschrocken. Keigo muss wohl jetzt weiß Gott was denken. „WIR MÜSSEN IHN FINDEN!"

„ER IST ABGEHAUEN..."

Keigo stürmte aus der Wohnung der Nachbarn und rannte zum Fahrstuhl um diesen zu rufen. Er war in der Lobby und würde ewig brauchen um oben zu sein. In Panik drückte er mindestens ein dutzend mal auf den Rufknopf in der Hoffnung der Aufzug würde wie durch ein Wunder dadurch schneller fahren. In seiner Wohnung stürmten seine Freunde auf die Terrasse aus Angst er wäre gesprungen. Vielleicht versteckte er sich auch zwischen den Pflanzen...

„ER IST NICHT HIER!" schrie Ichigo panisch.

„OH, MEIN GOTT! WAS WENN ER GESPRUNGEN IST?" schrie Orihime verängstigt und riskierte einen Blick nach unten auf die Straße.

Keigo stellte sich selbst die Frage ob es nicht besser wäre die Treppe zu nehmen. Hier auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten würde nur unnötig Zeit kosten.

„KEIGO?!" schrie Ichigo in seiner Wohnung. Erschrocken griff sich Keigo den Feuerlöscher neben der Fahrstuhltür, gerade in dem Moment als sich die Tür öffnete und die komplette Gruppe aus der Wohnung gestürmt kam.

„HALT!" schrie Keigo und hielt bedrohlich den Feuerlöscher als wolle er ihn als Waffe benutzen. „STOP! Bleibt stehen und kommt mir bloß nicht zu nah!"

Ichigo war starr vor Schreck. Er traute sich tatsächlich nicht näher, weil Keigos irrer Gesichtsausdruck ihm tatsächlich Angst einjagte. Mit ausgestreckten Armen hinderte er die anderen davon sich Keigo ebenfalls zu nähern. Dieser war nun völlig unberechenbar.

„Keigo, bitte beruhige dich!" sagte Ichigo und trat einen Schritt näher. „Ich kann das erk..."

„BLEIB STEHEN!" schrie Keigo hasserfüllt. „WAG ES NICHT... MIR NÄHER ZU KOMMEN! Jetzt ist mir alles klar. Jetzt verstehe ich wieso ihr überhaupt hier seid. Was dachte ich mir schon dabei das ich mal freiwillig von euch besucht werde. Ist das alles was die letzten zwei Monate passiert ist vielleicht ein Teil meiner Bestrafung?"

„Keigo, wir sind nicht hier um dich zu bestrafen. Wir wollen dir nichts tun?" sagte Ichigo und versuchte Keigo dazu zu bringen den Feuerlöscher aus der Hand zu legen. Mit diesem hätte er sich kaum verteidigen können geschweige den sie verletzten. Aber Keigo schien zu allem entschlossen. „Wir wussten nicht wo du warst und wieso du verschwunden bist, nachdem sie im Fernsehen über uns berichtet hatten. Ich hatte einen Antrag gestellt das du auch mit uns kommen kannst. Aber sie hielten dich für den Täter weil du beim Fernsehen bist. Wir wissen das du es nicht..."

„ICH SAGTE KOMM MIR NICHT NÄHER!" schrie Keigo laut und zog den Sicherungsstift aus dem Feuerlöscher. „Ihr seid doch nur hier... um sicherzugehen das ich auch wirklich abkratze... Was habe ich mir auch vorgemacht... Meine Eltern hatten Recht. Unsere Mitschüler hatten auch Recht... Ihr seid nicht meine Freunde! Ihr habt mich angelogen... Und ihr werdet mich immer Anlügen. Ihr... ihr..."

Keigo konnte nicht ausreden, da war Tatsuki einen Schritt näher gerückt und verpasste ihm eine knallende Ohrfeige...

Die Ohrfeige riss alles wieder auf. Die Erinnerungen die er so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Seine Lippe platzte auf, Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Keigo war verstummt während er den pochenden Schmerz spürte als Tatsuki ihn schlug. Diese stellte sich wütend vor ihn hin und fing an ihn anzuschreien.

„JETZT KRIEG DICH MAL WIEDER EIN. DU SOLLTEST MAL AN DEINEN ÜBERREAKTIONEN ARBEITEN!" schrie sie, bevor sie realisierte das sie selbst gerade überreagiert hatte. Ein Bluterguss bildete sich auf Keigos Wange, er blutete und sein Blick wurde ganz leer. Erschrocken wich sie von ihm ab. „Oh je, Keigo ich..."

Diesmal war es Tatsuki die nicht ausreden konnte. In diesem Moment war es Keigo der die Beherrschung verlor und all seine Aufgestaute Wut entlud und Tatsuki eine Ohrfeige verpasste die diese fast umfallen lies.

Alle waren geschockt und verstummt. Besonders Tatsuki die auf die Knie gesunken war und sich ihr schmerzendes Gesicht hielt. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte keiner Gerechnet am wenigsten Tatsuki, die wie vor den Kopf gestoßen war.

„UND DU SOLLTEST MAL AN DEINEN GEWALTAUSBRÜCHEN ARBEITEN! JETZT WEISST DU MAL WIE DAS WEHTUT! ECHT... DIE ARME SAU DIE MAL DEIN EHEMANN WIRD TUT MIR JETZT SCHON LEID!" schrie Keigo wütend und sah zu ihr hinab.

„JETZT BERUHIGE DICH MAL!" schrie jetzt Rukia und trat einen Schritt vor. „Wir... agghhh..."

„LASST MICH IN RUHE! MIT EUCH BIN ICH FERTIG!" schrie Keigo während er Anfing mit dem Feuerlöscher wild um sich zu sprühen.

Weißer Nebel hüllte die Anwesenden ein und nahm ihnen jede Sicht. Erschrocken und überrumpelt strampelten alle wild um sich. In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls. Keigo sprang hinein, wurde jedoch von Renji gepackt und festgehalten.

„ICH HAB IHN!" schrie Renji und zog Keigo wieder heraus.

Dieser holte mit seiner einzigen freien Hand noch genug Schwung und knallte den Feuerlöscher so fest er konnte gegen Renjis Kopf, so das dieser stöhnend zu Boden ging und bewusstlos vor der Tür zum Treppenhaus liegen blieb. Keigo sprang zurück in den Fahrstuhl und drückte hastig den Knopf um runter zu fahren.

„Keigo... _hust_... warte... _hust_... bleib hier!" sagte Ichigo hustend während er sich seinen Weg durch den weißen Nebel bahnte. „Bitte, es ist nicht so wie du denkst..."

Ichigo bekam eine Hand ins innere des Fahrstuhls gerade als sich dessen Türen schließen sollten. Keigo holte wieder aus und schlug mit dem Feuerlöscher Ichigos Hand weg. „LASST UNS IN FRIEDEN!"

Schmerzerfüllt stolperte Ichigo über den am Boden liegenden Renji und durch die Tür ins Treppenhaus wo er die Treppe herunterfiel, während Keigo, heulend auf dem Boden des Fahrstuhls hockend langsam immer panischer wurde während er nach unten fuhr.

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sein Leben wie er es bis jetzt kannte ist vorbei. Er ändert seinen Namen und taucht unter. So kann er nicht mehr leben. So will er nicht mehr leben. Zur Hölle mit Ichigo, zur Hölle mit Tatsuki, zur Hölle mit allen Anderen. Der Fahrstuhl glitt ruhig und normal Etage für Etage nach unten. Aber was wenn sie dort auf ihn warten...

„ICHIGO... Bist du verletzt?" schrie Orihime erschrocken während sie die Treppe hinunterrannte um nach Ichigo zu sehen der sich gerade stöhnend auf dem nächsten Absatz wieder hochrappelte.

„O... Orihime... Wir... müssen Keigo aufhalten! Wir müssen das unbedingt klarstellen..." stöhnte Ichigo und sprang so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinunter...

Als der Aufzug in der Lobby ankam sprang Keigo auf und hielt den Feuerlöscher bereit. Bestimmt standen sie schon unten und warteten auf ihn um ihn zu töten...

Als die Kabine stoppte und die Tür sich öffnete sprühte Keigo reflexartig einfach drauf los. Es war niemand da. Nur Keigos Hausverwalterin streckte erschrocken ihren Kopf aus ihrem Büro als ihr die weiße Wolke auffiel die aus dem Fahrstuhl drang.

„Ja, was zum..." begann sie bis sie sah das es Keigo war. „ASANO-SAN... WAS IST LOS? Brennt es in Ihrer Wohnung etwa schon wieder?"

„AWWW... SIE WOLLEN MICH UMBRINGEN!" schrie Keigo und rannte durch die Lobby zum Haupteingang.

In diesem Moment erreichte Ichigo ebenfalls die Lobby und rannte hinter Keigo hinterher.

„KEIGO, WARTE!" schrie Ichigo.

Keigos Hausverwalterin staunte nicht schlecht, als sie eine halb-durchsichtige, männliche Gestalt in schwarzer Kleidung durch die Lobby springen sah. Kreischend verkroch sie sich in ihrem Büro, während Keigo durch die Tür ins freie entkam und noch mit dem inzwischen leeren Feuerlöscher nach Ichigo warf der diesen reflexartig mit seinem Zanpakutou in zwei Hälften schnitt und Keigo verfolgte.

„BITTE! KEIGO... LASS ES MICH ERKLÄREN!"

„NEIN!" schrie Keigo zurück und blieb endlich stehen. „GIB MIR NUR EINEN GRUND DIR NOCH EINMAL ZU GLAUBEN. MIT EUCH BIN ICH FERTIG! IHR KÖNNT MICH MAL! DAS IHR MIR SOWAS ÜBERHAUPT ZUTRAUT! IHR WOLLTET MICH DAMALS NICHT SEHEN UND MIR NICHTS SAGEN! GRATULIERE! IHR WERDET MICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte Keigo weinend und schreiend wie ein Wahnsinniger davon. Ichigo der noch erschrocken kurz stehenblieb, schrie das er stehenbleiben sollte bevor er ihn weiter verfolgte. Zur Not auch noch weiter, bis er endlich mit ihm reden konnte... doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen...

„KEIGO, STOOOOOOP!" war das letzte was Keigo von Ichigo hörte, bevor er die Hände von seinen mit Tränen gefüllten Augen nahm und ein blendendes Licht sah...

Menschen schrien, Autos hupten, Ichigo erstarrte und schrie ebenfalls... und Keigo... der spürte nichts mehr, weder seinen eigenen Körper, noch irgendwelchen Schmerz. Im Gegenteil er füllte sich leicht wie eine Feder, er spürte keine Kälte, keine Wärme... er sah auch nichts mehr, außer diesem blendenden Licht auf das er zuzufliegen schien. Er war ein Schmetterling! Er war ein Schmetterling, der davonflatterte... und diese Welt verließ... das war der Moment als er realisierte: 'Ich bin tot!'

 **Bitte um Review.**

 **Im nächsten Kapitel folgt der Abschluss dieses Teils.**


	16. Chapter 16

Der Wind wehte behutsam über die Hügel und trieb den Duft der Natur über das Tal. Die Menschenmasse die sich auf dem Friedhof versammelt hatte, hatte sich aufgelöst. Es waren mehr Menschen gekommen als alle erwartet hatten: Kollegen, Bekannte, Prominente, ehemalige Mitschüler und ungewöhnlich viele Shinigami die, unsichtbar für die Lebenden, ebenfalls ihren Respekt zeigen wollten. Hunderte waren es die auf diesen Friedhof in Karakura geströmt waren. Begleitet von Reportern und Kameras, die sich auch langsam aufmachten zu gehen. Zurück blieben Ichigo, Orihime, Kazui, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Rukia, Renji und Ichika. Ichigos Vater und seine Schwestern warteten etwas weiter weg. Uryuu und sein Vater waren unterwegs hierher...

Sie wollten Abschied nehmen. Abschied von einem Freund. Einem Freund der wegen eines blöden Fehlers sterben musste. Wegen Schlamperei und grob Fahrlässiger Missachtung der Vorschriften. So hatte es zumindest der Leiter der Kommission erklärt, die offiziell Fehler eingeräumt hatte und das Verfahren gegen Keigo einstellte um den wahren Schuldigen zu finden.

Ihr Freund war rehabilitiert. Doch trotzdem gab es nun so viele ungeklärte Fragen...

Keigo war der perfekte Sündenbock. Sein Tod brachte nun die Medien in der Welt der Lebenden noch mehr gegen die Shinigami auf. Auch wenn sich sowieso bald keiner mehr daran erinnern würde. Und Keigo selbst... war fort. Er war unmittelbar selbst in die Soul Society verschwunden. Ohne das ein Shinigami ein Konzo durchführen musste. Er hatte Kräfte. Nicht vergleichbar mit denen von Orihime oder Chad... aber sie waren da. Und sie hatten ausgereicht das Keigo ein Konzo an sich selbst durchführen konnte als er starb, so das er reibungslos in die Soul Society verschwand. Genau so wie Yuzu. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Gelegenheit die Sache klarzustellen. Sie hatten nicht einmal seinen Geist gesehen, nur den Höllenfalter, als dieser davon flatterte... and seinen Toten Körper, wie er verkrümmt auf der Straße lag. Und überall diese Gaffer, die Ichigo am liebsten alle weg gescheucht hätte... und die er so verachtete weil sie lieber Fotos machten anstatt zu helfen...

Aber selbst wenn sie Keigo mit einem Kido gerettet hätten, wäre er nicht mehr der gleiche gewesen. Ichigo hatte sich den Autopsiebericht durchgelesen: Nahezu jeder Knochen in Keigos Körper war gebrochen. Todesursache jedoch war Stumpfe Gewalteinwirkung auf den Kopf. Als Keigo gegen die Windschutzscheibe geschleudert wurde kam es zu einer Hirnblutung und damit zu einer schweren Schädigung des Gehirns. Selbst wenn sie ihn wiederbelebt hätten, er wäre nicht einmal mehr in der Lage gewesen seinen eigenen Namen auszusprechen, wenn er sich überhaupt daran erinnert hätte. Gelähmt wäre er auch gewesen und unfähig auch nur mit einem Finger zu zucken. Eine furchtbare Art zu sterben...

Jetzt hatte er, so hofften es alle, keine Schmerzen mehr, wo auch immer im Rukongai er war. Sie wünschten ihm das beste. Das er einen guten Ort zum Leben findet, das er es gemütlich hat und nette Leute um sich hat. Denn auch wenn Keigo eine Person war die viele auf die Palme bringen konnte mit seiner Art... so war er doch jemand der es schaffte die Leute zusammenzubringen. Eine Eigenschaft die sie in der Vergangenheit viel zu wenig geschätzt hatten,... bis es zu spät war.

Die Gruppe machte sich langsam auf zu gehen. Nur Ichigo blieb noch einen Moment vor dem Grab stehen. Es gab so vieles das er loswerden wollte. Wohl wissen das Keigo ihn hier nicht hören konnte. Er war ja schon in der Soul Society. Mit oder ohne Erinnerungen. Aber er musste damit raus. Er wartete noch einen Moment bis die Anderen weg waren und sah mit traurigem Blick auf den Grabstein. 'Keigo Asano 1986-2015' war darauf eingemeißelt.

„Ach, Keigo..." murmelte Ichigo und senkte den Kopf. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie leid mir das alles tut. Das was ich vor dem Krankenhaus gesagt habe... ist alles wahr. Du hasst dich trotz allem so für meine Schwester eingesetzt. Du warst bereit deine Freiheit zu opfern, damit ich und meine Familie aus der Sache heil herauskommen... Ich wünschte der Abend wäre anders verlaufen. Ich wünschte wir hätten wirklich alle zusammengesessen, diese Tiefkühlpizza gegessen von der du meintest sie würde wie Pappe schmecken und über die alten Zeiten gesprochen. Es ist alles meine Schuld! Egal was die anderen sagen: Hätte ich nicht diesen blöden Bericht mitgebracht wärst du nicht weggelaufen und vor diesen Lieferwagen gerannt..."

Ichigo kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Er hatte solche Schuldgefühle. Er hatte dieses schreckliche Bild im Kopf: Von Keigo, der panisch vor Ihnen davonrannte, von dem Lieferwagen der plötzlich um die Ecke bog, dem lauten Knall als Keigo von diesem erfasst wurde und dann zuerst gegen die Windschutzscheibe und anschließend gegen ein geparktes Auto geschleudert wurde...

Auch wenn Keigos Tod ein Unfall war... So sehr schmerzte es ihm das es nicht hätte sein müssen. Keigo hatte so ein Ende nicht verdient. Er hatte es nicht verdient das nun alle Menschen über seinen Tod in den Sozialen Medien diskutierten. Er hatte Frieden verdient. Für seine Seele und für sein Vermächtnis. Langsam kamen seine Freunde zurück um ihn zu trösten. Sie alle sahen ein das sie offen darüber reden sollten wenn sie wieder zu Hause sind. Die Sache in sich hineinzufressen würde nichts bringen. Das hatte in der Vergangenheit schon für genug Probleme zwischen Ihnen gesorgt. Denn jeder gab sich in gewisser weise ein bisschen die Schuld.

Doch für sie alle stand fest... sollten sie Keigo jemals finden... würden Sie ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen. Egal ob er sich an sie erinnert oder nicht... Denn er war Ihr Freund und würde es auch für immer bleiben... egal was er gesagt hatte oder was an dem Abend war...

Einige Wochen später...

Kaneda Ochi hatte etwas ruhe nötig und durchstreifte einen Wald irgendwo im 79. Distrikt. Hier, so gab es unzählige Meldungen, soll es verdächtige Aktivitäten geben. Kaneda hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und nutzte die Gelegenheit um mal rauszukommen. Er hatte es dringend nötig: Michiru Ogawa, die Menschenfrau mit der er eine kurze Affäre hatte, wurde offenbar von einer weiteren Kommission observiert. Sie stand unter dringendem Verdacht Schwanger zu sein...

Kaneda versuchte sich der Konsequenzen klar zu werden, die es für Ihn bedeutet hätten wenn herauskäme das er eine Menschenfrau geschwängert hatte. Zeitgleich machte ihn der Tod Keigos zu schaffen. Sie hätten vielleicht Freunde werden können, hätte sich Keigo jemals beruhigt. Außerdem war da die Tatsache das Keigos ungeborenes Kind nun zum Waisen wurde. Außer ihm wusste keiner davon. Auch den Kurosakis hatte er auf Keigos ausdrücklichen Wunsch nichts erzählt. Er würde es aber für sich behalten, er hatte es versprochen und noch ein versprechen würde er nicht brechen. Kaneda lies seine Gedanken streifen, als plötzlich dieser immense spirituelle Druck aufkam und ihn ablenkte...

Etwas war im Gebüsch. Wortwörtlich!

Vorsichtig schlich Kaneda näher zu dem raschelnden Gebüsch. Sein Zanpakutou griffbereit ging er näher zu der Stelle. Irgendjemand oder Irgendwas war da drinnen und versteckte sich.

„Wer ist da?" fragte Kaneda mit strengem Ton.

Die Kraft aus dem inneren des Gebüschs war stark. Einen solchen Spirituellen Druck hatte er selten gespürt. Vielleicht eine sehr starke Seele, oder ein Hollow. In diesem Distikt lebten eher weniger Starke Seelen. Es war ein Slum, der als einer der gefährlichsten galt. Aber wer auch immer da drin war, Kaneda war beeindruckt von dieser Kraft.

„Rauskommen! Sofort!"

Der Busch hörte sofort auf zu rascheln. Und noch mehr Energie drang heraus. Kaneda hatte Probleme sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Dies war so eine verdächtige Aktivität. Starker spiritueller Druck, soll einige Seelen krank gemacht, andere sogar getötet haben. Es war kraft wie sie nicht einmal einige Shinigami ausstrahlten... Vorsichtig schlich Kaneda näher und Griff mit der Hand nach dem Busch um die Zweige beiseite zu schieben.

Eine Blutverschmierte Hand schoss aus dem Busch und packte seinen Arm. Erschrocken holte dieser mit seinem Zanpakutou aus um den Angreifer abzuschütteln. Doch dieser war schnell und riss ihn zu Boden. Stöhnend knallte er gegen den Boden und sah eine Person aus dem Gebüsch springen und davon rennen. Die Person war schnell... um nicht zu sagen, sehr schnell! Eilig verfolgte Kaneda den Flüchtenden. Es war kein Hollow, aber auch keine gewöhnliche Seele...

Die Seele drehte sich um und stemmte sich gegen den Shinigami. Kaneda wurde wieder von den Füßen geworfen als die Seele ihren eigenen spirituellen Druck wie eine Bombe entlud. Stöhnend ging Kaneda zu Boden und blieb regungslos und schwer atmend liegen. Ein Baum wurde umgeknickt als Kaneda dagegen knallte.

Als der Staub sich legte, merkte er das die Seele seine Vorratstasche entwendet hatte. Die Seele hatte es also nur auf seinen Proviant abgesehen. Kaneda rappelte sich auf und sah die Seele in der nähe Kauern. Sein Brot wie ein Tier essend auf dem Boden kniend. Kaneda fiel auf das es ein Mann war. Dessen Kleidung war dreckig und kaputt. Die Haare verfilzt und dreckig. Völlig verwildert. Ein Obdachloser,... eine verlorene Seele! Es war ein Bekannter...

„K... Keigo?!" Kaneda war entsetzt. Das war eindeutig Keigo der da verletzt und blutend, wie ein wildes Tier sein Brot verschlang.

Keigo sah zu ihm rüber. Er hatte Verletzungen im Gesicht. Er blutete aus der Nase, war überall schmutzig und schien nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein sich zu erinnern... was ja nach einem Konzo kein Wunder war...

„WER?" schrie Keigo mit vollem Mund. Kaneda brachte keinen Ton raus. „ICH?... HIER?..."

„Keigo?! Du bist es..." Kaneda realisierte das Keigo wohl nicht mehr in der Lage war richtig zu sprechen. Außerdem schien er schwer verprügelt worden zu sein. Dies war keine gute Gegend also versteckte er sich wohl hier in diesem Wald. „Keigo, ich bins! Kaneda!"

„NEIN! ANFASSEN... NEIN!" schrie Keigo, der tatsächlich kaum noch sprechen konnte und stieß Kanedas Hand weg.

„Keigo, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an mich. Ich bins! Der Typ der die Suppe aus dem Kühlschrank geklaut und davon weggetreten ist." sagte Kaneda lächelnd, doch Keigo sah ihn mit einem eiskalten, bösen Blick an bevor er wegrannte.

„KEIGO! WARTE!" schrie Kaneda, doch Keigo war schneller als er ihm folgen konnte und verschwand im Wald...

„WOW! Er ist schnell. Und stark..." murmelte Kaneda. Dann kam ihm die Idee. Ein gehässiges lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und lächelnd rieb er sich die Hände. Er würde Ichigo eine ziemlich schöne Überraschung bieten: „Den melde ich in der Akademie an!"

 **Ende**

Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat gefallen. Ging mir einfach durch den Kopf durch. Teil drei ist in Planung.


End file.
